Croire de nouveau à l'amour
by Dedel03
Summary: Bella arrive dans une nouvelle ville et dans un nouveau lycée. Ella cache un secret et va rencontrer Jasper et son groupe. Jasper va rapidement tomber amoureux de Bella mais va vite se rendre qu'elle cache quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Voici ma première histoire sur Twilight, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Les personnages présents ou cités (j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié sinon je les ajouterais quand même au cours de l'histoire).

Esmée et Carlisle

Bella

Jasper, Rosalie et Edward

Emmett

Alice

Peter

Charlotte

Jacob

Maria

Charlie

Ce ne sera pas une histoire une histoire de vampires. Esmée et Carlisle sont les parents de Jasper, Rosalie et Edward. Jasper, Rosalie et Edward sont triplés ils ont 17 ans. Rosalie sort avec Emmett, Edward avec Alice et Jasper est célibataire. Peter et Charlotte sont ensembles. Les triplés ainsi que leurs amis forment au lycée un groupe très uni et solide.

Bella arrive au lycée à la rentrée pour sa terminale. Elle va vivre chez son père Charlie. Elle ne connaît que Jacob et ne va pas facilement s'intégrer. Elle cache un secret que seulement son père et Jacob connaissent et que va essayer de découvrir notre groupe et surtout Jasper.

J'espère que ce prologue va quand même vous donner envie de lire mon histoire. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver assez vite.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

En cette fin de vacances, Jasper ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que sa vie change comme cela du jour au lendemain. Il profitait de ces derniers jours de repos en compagnie des frères et sœurs et de ses meilleurs amis. Pour eux, c'était à la vie à la mort. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis de nombreuses années et leur lien allait au-delà de l'amitié c'était plus que cela. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans eux et inversement. Jasper est le seul célibataire. Pourtant, c'était lui le plus beau. Il était blond, bien proportionné et avait un regard profond qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Lui voulait trouver la perle rare, la fille avec qui il allait passer sa vie entière, construire une famille, se marier avec. Il voulait trouver son âme sœur, sa meilleure amie et sa confidente tout dans une même personne comme ses parents. Esmée et Carlisle étaient ensembles depuis de nombreuses années, mariées pas longtemps après leur rencontre et avaient eu trois triplés : Jasper, Rosalie et Edward. Il est jaloux des relations qu'entretiennent son frère et sa sœur car quand il les voit il sait qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur il en est persuadé. Même ses deux autres meilleurs amis Peter et Charlotte donnent l'impression qu'ils vont terminer leur vie ensemble. Jasper espère qu'il va la trouver son exception pour lui et pas une peste comme Maria qui ne veut que sortir avec lui pour pouvoir coucher avec lui et faire parti de leur groupe. Tout le monde veut y entrer pour avoir l'admiration, le respect de tous. Ils ont passé l'été tous ensemble et c'était génial. Pour la fin de l'été, les triplés se retrouvent à trois car il faut bien acheter les affaires pour la rentrée. Edward et Rosalie veulent aider Jasper à se trouver une petite amie, ils en parlent dés que leur frère part.

Edward nous devons parler.

Bien sur. Je suppose que tu veux me parler de notre frère et de son célibat.

Oui à force de chercher seulement l'amour de sa vie, je pense qu'il passe à côté de plein de bonnes choses, des relations qui pourraient durer même de celles-là il les refuse.

Je sais bien. Pendant tout l'été, il a du refuser plein de demandes dans tous les genres comme boire un verre, dîner.

Oui il est tellement têtu. Ce qui serait bien c'est qu'à la rentrée, il y ait des nouvelles et on fera tout pour le caser.

Bonne idée. Il faudra en parler aux autres pour qu'ils puissent nous aider surtout avec une tête de mule comme notre jumeau.

Tu as raison. Le voila qui rentre on en reparlera plus tard. Salut jasper. Ça va ?

Oui je ne peux même pas sortir sans qu'aucune fille ne me laisse tranquille. Elles veulent toutes mon numéro et à chaque fois je les renvoie balader elles ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux une relation sérieuse différente de toute celle que j'ai pu avoir avant. A plus tard je monte dans ma chambre.

Après cette discussion, il monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Le lendemain, il devait retourner au lycée. Il était heureux d'y retourner, revoir tout le monde et passer son baccalauréat.

Dans une autre ville, une jeune prénommée Bella, préparait ses valises pour aller vivre chez son père Charlie. En ce moment, elle était chez sa mère Renée. Cette dernière était séparée de son premier mari et s'était remariée avec Phil mais n'avait pas eu d'enfants avec.

Ma puce ! Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Oui maman. Je suis prête à partir.

Bella…

Non maman, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste m'en aller pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu n'oublies pas…

Je ne l'oublierais jamais impossible mais je dois partir. Je t'appelle dés que je suis arrivée. Salut Phil de ma part.

D'accord. A bientôt ma fille.

Elle prit son avion pour rejoindre son père et démarrer une nouvelle vie c'était possible.

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Si vous avez des questions, des envies… , dîtes le moi et je verrais si je pourrais vous répondre dans les prochains chapitres ou par message privé.

A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Bella arriva à bien dans sa nouvelle ville et appela directement sa mère pour lui dire que le trajet s'était bien passé et que son père est également présent pour l'attendre.

Bonjour papa.

Bonjour ma fille. Le vol s'est bien passé ?

Oui merci. Je me suis endormie assez rapidement donc je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Donne-moi tes affaires et on rentre à la maison.

Bella était assez contente que son père ne lui pose pas d'autres questions auxquelles elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Le reste des vacances passa très vite et le jour de la rentrée fut vite arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas forcément retourner au lycée mais elle en avait besoin si cela pouvait lui faire oublier ce qui était arrivé mais cela fonctionne durant un temps. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à sa maman, elle n'oublierait jamais c'était impossible. La vie continuait pour tout le monde sauf pour Bella.

Jasper et les autres devaient se retrouver devant le lycée pour aller en cours en même temps. A peine entrés, Maria la garce de l'école vint voir tout de suite Jasper.

Salut beau gosse. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Salut. Oui et toi ?

Non car je ne t'ai pas vu et tu m'as énormément manqué.

Ah oui et qu'est ce qui t'a manqué ?

Tout quoi ! Tes regards, tes mots doux, ta présence

Passionnant moi par contre je n'ai pensé une seule seconde à toi donc au revoir et oublie moi ce serait sympa.

Jasper rejoignit les autres tout en leur disant la fabuleuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'autre blonde. Ils ont tous bien rigolé et c'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut brièvement mais surement une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ce lycée. Il était certain de cette information sinon il s'en sera souvenu. Il était complètement déconnecté jusqu'à qu'il entende au loin la voix de Charlotte l'appeler.

Jasper tu viens sinon on va être en retard.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne lâchait pas du regard la nouvelle. Il était hypnotisé jusqu'au moment ou elle disparut de son champ de vision et il suivit Charlotte qu'il avait attendu.

Ça va Jasper. Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs.

Quoi ? non tout va bien. Allez on y va.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes environ jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella et du proviseur. Jasper leva la tête pour voir qui arrivait et là surprise c'était sa belle inconnue de tout à l'heure. Par chance, il n'y avait plus qu'une place et c'était à côté de Jasper. Il était tellement heureux qu'il était à la limite de sauter en l'air. Le proviseur la présenta.

Bonjour. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade elle s'appelle Bella Swan et elle rejoint votre classe pour toute l'année scolaire.

N'oublier pas que l'année prochaine il y a le baccalauréat. Si vous travaillez correctement, il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne l'obteniez pas.

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

Jasper trouvait que le prénom de la nouvelle lui allait magnifiquement car il la trouvait resplendissante. Il avait hâte de pouvoir faire connaissance avec.

Merci pour vos reviews, pour avoir mis mon histoire en favorites et en follow.

Je suis très heureuse de lire vos reviews merci.

A bientôt pour la suite avec la première discussion entre Bella et Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui aimait être observée car à cause du proviseur nous étions arrivés en retard et donc toute la classe me dévisageait et j'avais horreur de cela. Le professeur me mis à côté d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voulais pas connaître de toute façon. Manque de chance, il n'y avait plus qu'une place et c'était à côté de lui. J'étais installée au fond de la salle ce qui me permis de me remettre de mes émotions et de ne plus être l'intention de tout le monde. Plus personne ne faisait attention sauf une fille qui me regardait d'un air méchant et qui m'envoya un bout de papier. C'était écrit :

Jasper est à moi. Tu ne le regardes pas. Tu ne lui parles pas. Tu l'ignores. C'est compris ? Sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

Je lis son message mais vu que je m'en fichais royalement de son message, d'elle et de ce Jasper. Je supposais que c'était la personne qui était à côté mais je l'ignorais royalement. Je n'étais pas venue pour me faire des amis bien au contraire. Je voulais juste démarrer une nouvelle vie sans que personne ne sache qui je suis et je ferai tout pour cela continue. Je regardais mon emploi du temps pour la suite de la journée et je m'aperçus que je n'avais rien après. Je décidai de me trouver un endroit à moi ou il n'y aurait personne que moi, ce serait un lieu. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient sortis. Personne ne m'avait attendu ce qui m'allait très bien. Je suis allée directement à mon casier pour poser mes affaires et au moment où j'allais sortir dehors mon voisin de classe m'accosta.

Bonjour ! je m'appelle Jasper et toi tu dois être Bella si je ne me trompe pas ?

Comment tu as deviné cela tout seul ! Ce n'est pas comme si je suis arrivée en retard et que le directeur m'a présenté devant toute la classe.

Tu as raison excuse-moi. Sinon tu viens d'où ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde c'est ma vie elle ne te concerne pas. Je peux juste te dire que je vis actuellement chez mon père qui est le sheriff de la ville.

Tu es la fille de Charlie Swan ? Incroyable, mes parents sont amis avec ton père quelle coïncidence !

Si tu le dis je te laisse j'ai des trucs à faire.

D'accord. De toute façon, on va se revoir puisqu'on est dans la même classe.

Oui oui. A plus tard.

Je suis partie sinon je pense qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille. C'est un garçon gentil mais pas très malin j'ai l'impression. Mince, j'ai oublié de lui demander qui était la fille qui m'avait écrit le mot en cours. Je lui poserais la question car j'ai l'intuition que je vais souvent le voir. Par contre, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire la bêtise de s'intéresser à moi car je ne serais pas intéressée et je ne veux pas de nouvelle relation que ce soit pour aujourd'hui ou plus tard. Je ne pense pas y arriver ce serait trop dur et au dessus de mes forces. Mon psy m'a conseillé justement de trouver quelqu'un mais pour quoi faire ? Je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Je suis très bien seule, je m'en porte très bien. En quittant ma ville, je lui ai dit que je voulais plus la voir ni elle ni un de ses collègues. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi. Je lui ai clairement menti. Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, que je devais avancer. Je lui ai juste dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour que ma mère la paye. Je l'ai remercié même si elle ne m'avait pas aidé, ni écouté car j'étais devenue muette pendant un bon moment. Je ne comptais plus les jours à la fin cela faisait beaucoup trop ça c'est sur. Bon que je revienne à ce que je voulais trouver un endroit pour moi sans personne seulement ma solitude et moi. J'ai réalisé plusieurs tours du lycée et le seul lieu qui aurait pu me plaire il y a déjà du monde c'est-à-dire le garçon avec d'autres personnes. C'est pour cela que je me décide à faire demi-tour pour aller ailleurs. Je trouvais mon endroit rien qu'à moi. Il se situe juste à côté du terrain de football. Il y a plein d'arbres. C'est juste magnifique. Au moment où je voulais m'asseoir, quelqu'un me poussa et quand je me retournais pour voir qui était cette personne, je remarquais que c'était…

Merci pour vos reviews elles sont géniales.

Merci pour avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et en follow.

Si vous avez des idées ou des questions pour la suite, je ferais mon maximum pour répondre à vos demandes.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Jasper

Ma première conversation avec Bella est de mon point de vue un véritable échec. Elle m'a clairement renvoyé balader et m'a quitté puis ignoré. Je ne la comprends pas du tout. Je ne sais si moi j'étais nouveau je serais content que quelqu'un vienne me voir pour m'aider ou encore me poser des questions. Ce n'est pas grave je retenterai ma chance pas question que je la laisse se débrouiller toute seule ou encore faire des rencontres féminines cela ne me gêne pas mais par contre masculines pas question je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper hors de question. Je l'ai remarqué en premier et dans un premier je vais essayer de devenir son ami puis par la suite je dois la conquérir, la charmer, l'inviter à sortir, à dîner. Faudrait peut être que je me calme je ne la connais pas réellement mais comme je pourrais dire j'ai flashé et craqué sur Bella et je ferais tout pour sortir avec cette magnifique fille. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu un seul de la conversation de mes meilleurs amis juste la fin j'ai écoute Jasper.

Tu as dit quoi Peter ?

Déjà ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai posé une question mais Alice.

Ah ! Excuse-moi. Je t'écoute. Tu me demandais quoi ?

Je t'ai vu discuté avec la nouvelle. Si je me souviens, elle se prénomme Bella ?

C'est exact !

De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

En réalité pas grand-chose. J'appris qu'elle est la fille de Charlie Swan. A part cela, elle m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas me mêler de sa vie, que cela ne me regardait absolument pas.

Punaise elle est cash et pas très sympa. Tu voulais je suppose l'aider et elle te parle mal je n'aime pas cela. Si elle recommence dis le moi et j'irais lui dire ce que je pense et ressens. Et tu me connais si cela arrive tout le lycée ne va pas l'apprécier alors qu'elle vient juste d'arriver ce serait dommage.

Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Elle débarque dans un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle ville, elle ne connait personne. Je comprends sa réaction tout le monde n'est pas comme nous ouvert et sympa dés le premier jour.

Après cette conversation avec Alice, je vais devoir faire attention à mes paroles concernant Bella pas question qu'elle s'éloigne de moi déjà que nous ne sommes pas amis et à peine parler. En parlant de la fille de mes rêves, je l'aperçois qu'elle s'approche de nous mais fait rapidement demi-tour dés qu'elle nous a vues. Je la vois s'éloigner et je ne vois plus qu'elle. Je crois détecter un regard malicieux entre mes jumeaux mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention seule Bella compte à ce moment.

Je sens les ennuis arrivés car au moment que je ne vois plus Bella, je redescends sur terre et vois que Maria la fille que je ne pourrais jamais aimé même supporter se met sur mon chemin et se met encore à me parler. Je l'ai déjà rejeté plein de fois mais elle revient toujours ce sera un bon chien sauf que les chiens sont moins encombrants qu'elle c'est pour dire.

Je t'ai attendu à la fin du cours. Je voulais passer cette heure en ta compagnie. Mais à la place je t'ai vu parlé avec la nouvelle qui est pour moi insignifiante, je la trouve d'une banalité.

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde avec qui je parle car tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma sœur et encore moins ma petite encore heureux. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu me laisses tranquille.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me le répètes à chaque fois. Je suis parfaite comme toi et je te le jure on finira par être ensemble.

Je ne crois pas même si j'étais ivre je ne voudrais pas de toi. Toi parfaite tu me fais bien rire. Oublie moi pour une fois mais que cette phrase te reste pour toujours dans ta petite tête.

Tu vas me le payer c'est promis.

Puis elle partit dans la direction de Bella. Elle me pourrit la vie ce n'est pas possible mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est son comportement. Elle s'est éloignée en furie et assez rapidement. Par sécurité, je préfère la suivre au cas où je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse de bêtise comme se venger sur mon ange. Je n'ai prévenu personne et je la surveille de loin. Et comme je m'en doutais, elle était avec Bella qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et l'autre blonde commence par la pousser et lui dit en hurlant :

Tu n'as pas compris mon message en le lisant. Jasper est à moi et à personne d'autre. Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui parler et qu'est ce que tu fais dix minutes plus tars je te vois en train de lui parler. Tu es stupide où tu le fais exprès maintenant je vais devoir te faire comprendre que tu n'es rien dans ce lycée et je vais commencer tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas attendu la fin de la conversation ou plutôt que l'autre tarée commence à lui faire comprendre comme elle vient de l'annoncer. Non j'interviens immédiatement au moment où Maria commence à lever la main :

Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête. Laisse la tranquille et ne t'approche plus d'elle c'est clair ?

Pourquoi tu fais cela mon chéri elle nous empêche d'être ensemble et d'être heureux tous les deux. Elle doit comprendre que toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

Avant que je réponde à cette absurdité, Bella lui dit :

Je ne vais te le répéter plusieurs fois. Jasper ne m'intéressera jamais et ta crise de jalousie à la noix est carrément ridicule. Oublie-moi et je ne parlerais à au proviseur de cette altercation. Compris !

Oui mais attention je te surveille.

C'est cela mais je m'en fiche donc vie ta vie qui a l'air passionnante mais sans moi.

Comment cela Jasper ne m'intéressera jamais ? C'est assez mal parti pour un début de relation mais je n'abandonnerais pas cela jamais.

Je te remercie mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me défendre. Cela va juste lui confirmer ce qu'elle pense et vu que tout cela ne se réalisera jamais, elle va probablement recommencer et ça ne se terminera pas bien. Débrouille-toi pour lui faire réaliser sa bêtise. A plus tard.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle me laissa en plan. Elle ne va pas m'aider mais je ferai tout pour lui montrer qui je suis réellement. Maintenant je dois me débarrasser du problème au plus vite et après je m'occupe de Bella.

A suivre.

Réponse aux reviews :

Sorcière6174 : merci de ta review et pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas encore j'écris au jour le jour mais j'ai encore pas mal d'idées donc l'histoire ne va se finir pour l'instant.

Kyssou : merci mais j'avais prévu cette fin et cela risque dans d'autres chapitres se terminer de la même façon.

Cristalle : merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

KazumiiChaan : pour le secret de Bella ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la longueur des chapitres mais je ne te promets rien. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Bella

Moi qui voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille c'est assez mal parti. En même temps je ne comprends pas vraiment la réaction de l'autre fille qui a l'air totalement cinglée. Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses car je ne pense pas montrer un réel intérêt pour Jasper c'est totalement incompréhensible. J'ai l'impression que quand j'ai dit l'autre tarée que son « chéri » ne m'intéresse pas et qu'il ne m'intéresserait jamais d'avoir vu dans son regard une sorte de déception. Je préfère qu'il comprenne assez vite que lui et moi c'est absolument impossible. Je n'ai rien contre lui mais cela vient de moi. Je ne veux plus de relation amoureuse pour toujours je dirais. Et si par malheur un jour cela devait arriver je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Cela ne sert à rien d'y penser pour le moment vu que ce n'est pas du tout d'actualité. La journée passa assez vite. En fin de journée, ma maman m'appelle pour savoir comment c'était passé mon premier jour de cour :

**Allo !**

**Allo ma puce c'est maman. Comment vas-tu ?**

**Ça va bien merci et toi ?**

**Tout va bien merci de me le demander. Comment s'est passé to journée ?**

**Normal !**

**Tu as fait des rencontres ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Est-ce qu'il y a de beaux garçons ?**

**Maman ! Tu sais très bien que même si il peut y en avoir je ne les regarderais pas.**

**Bella tu as promis…**

**Oui j'ai juré mais c'était juste que je ne voulais plus voir de psychologue que ce soit ici ou avec toi.**

**C'est pour ton bien ma fille.**

**Peut être bien mais quel est l'intérêt de payer plusieurs consultations chez le psy si je ne parle pas cela ne sert strictement à rien.**

**Tu es têtue mais tu dois en discuter avec quelqu'un sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais.**

**Je le sais tout cela mais pour l'instant c'est beaucoup trop tôt.**

**Bella…**

**Non maman je ne veux en plus parler. Je te laisse. Embrasse Phil pour moi.**

**Ok bisous ma fille.**

Aujourd'hui je n'y avais pas trop pensé mais en discuter avec ma mère vient de me redonner mes idées noires je la remercie. Comment veut-elle que je puisse m'en sortir si tout le monde me le rappelle à chaque fois que je les vois ce n'est pas du tout possible. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne me demande pas grand-chose que les personnes me laissent vivre ou plutôt revivre comme je le veux à ma manière et à ma façon. J'arrive à la maison et je m'aperçois que mon père est déjà rentré et qu'une autre voituré est devant la maison.

**Bonjour papa.**

**Bonjour Bella. Bella je te présente Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Esmée, Carlisle je vous présente ma fille Bella qui vient d'arriver et qui va réaliser sa dernière année de lycée ici.**

**Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Cullen.**

**Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms et également nous tutoyer. Si tu passes ton baccalauréat l'année prochaine il y a de grandes chances que tu sois dans la même classe que nos trois enfants me répondit la mère des triplés.**

**Cela dépend de qui vous parlez ?**

**Jasper, Edward et Rosalie Cullen.**

**Je n'ai rencontré que Jasper aujourd'hui mais ni son frère ni sa sœur.**

**C'est très étrange ! Rosalie m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils étaient tous les trois répartis dans la même classe.**

**Ne vous inquiétez c'est tout à fait normal, puisque je n'ai en réalité parlé avec personne. Jasper c'est arrivé par accident et il y a eu une autre fille un peu dérangée mais je ne connais pas son prénom. Je vous laisse je vais courir.**

**Dis-moi ma fille, les Cullen voulaient nous inviter vendredi soir pour manger un barbecue.**

**Tu peux y aller papa pas de problème mais moi cela ne me tente pas trop.**

**S'il te plaît Bella. Tu pourrais faire connaissance avec les enfants des Cullen ainsi qu'avec leurs amis.**

**Si tu veux papa je veux bien faire l'effort je le fais pour toi mais pas pour les autres. Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

**Oui c'est bon je t'attends pour manger. A tout à l'heure.**

**Bonne soirée Monsieur et Madame Cullen.**

Génial moi qui voulais passer mon week-end tranquille c'est raté. En même je dois réaliser des efforts pour mon père car il accepté de m'accueillir le temps de l'année scolaire. J'adore courir il n'y a que cela qui permet de me défouler et d'oublier le temps de ma course. Je peux me promener durant plusieurs heures parce que de toute façon je suis devenue insomniaque. Je dors environ deux ou trois heures par nuit tout en faisant un cauchemar celui que je fais depuis le début. Je me réveille à chaque fois en hurlant et en pleur donc il m'arrive de faire plusieurs nuits blanches à la suite. Au début, je n'y arrivais pas et puis au fil des nuits, des semaines c'est devenu beaucoup plus simple. Par contre le week-end je peux dormir pendant je ne sais combien d'heures malgré les mauvais rêves, je suis trop épuisée pour rester éveillée. J'espère un jour pouvoir rêver mais que ce soit de beaux rêves et pas de cauchemar. Je rentre pour dîner avec mon papa et je me dis à ce moment vivement demain matin pour retourner au lycée sans voir l'autre blonde. Je sais bien que cela va être difficile car on est dans la même terminale mais j'espère qu'elle va voir que je ne m'intéresse pas à Jasper. Faudrait aussi que j'arrête de penser à lui je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire mais cela va vite se terminer je vais faire tout pour, je me le promets.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Chapitre pas très intéressant mais il sera utile pour la suite.

Merci pour vos reviews je suis à chaque fois heureuse de les lire.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Jasper

Suite à cette altercation, je me suis retrouvé dans deux états différents le premier sentiment ressenti le plus fort est celui de la colère contre l'autre peste. Elle allait frapper Bella mais comment une personne normalement constituée peut lever son bras sur une personne comme cette fille qui ne demande rien à personne (ce qui personnellement m'embête fortement) et qui à mes yeux est parfaite. Elle est splendide, d'une beauté que je n'arrive pas à décrire ce qui me vient en premier en nom pour la qualifier un ange. Je déteste l'autre blonde mais je dois réussir à maîtrise mes émotions et mon comportement sinon mes jumeaux et mes meilleurs ami(e)s vont commencer à me questionner sur mes sentiments et si il y a une chose que je connais sur eux leur dire le moins de choses possibles sinon ils vont probablement tous s'en mêler et ce serait une catastrophe. Déjà que Bella et moi on ne se parle pas beaucoup et qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Sur cette pensée vient mon autre sentiment la déception. Je ne comprends pourquoi elle peut dire cela alors qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis réellement. Peut être a-t-elle entendue des rumeurs sur moi ou encore les réactions des filles en général c'est-à-dire des gloussements dés que je passe ou il est trop beau ou il est à moi je te défie si jamais je t'approche de lui ou le pire je suis sure que c'est un bon coup au lit je le sais par car je sais qu'il a couché avec des amies à moi et il paraît qu'il est génial. Je m'arrête là car je pourrais encore malheureusement continuer. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas le genre de Bella d'écouter toutes ces bêtises alors pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me laisser une chance je ne comprends pas vraiment. Après cette légère bagarre, la journée passa assez vite. Je ne parlai plus à Bella le jour de cette rentrée ce qui me rend assez mélancolique. Ce qui me fait assez peur, c'est que je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui et j'en suis déjà totalement accro alors qu'elle m'a déjà renvoyé promener plusieurs fois. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner la voir ou encore de la regarder c'est plus fort que moi. Moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, j'y crois maintenant. Le seul souci c'est que la fille de mes rêves ne veut pas de moi pour l'instant mais je vais tout faire pour gagner son cœur. Le soir à la maison, nos parents nous disent qu'ils ont été voir le père de Bella et qu'ils ont invité le shérif et sa fille vendredi soir pour un barbecue. Si j'avais été seul à ce moment, je pense que je me serais mis à sauter et courir dans toute la maison tout en criant mon bonheur c'est pour cela que je dois les remercier :

**C'est une bonne idée de votre part maman et papa.**

**Je pense aussi comme cela on pourra faire connaissance avec Bella et préparer les vacances de Noël puisque chaque année nous partons tous ensembles à la montagne me dit ma mère.**

**C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Faudra leur demander vendredi.**

**Par contre moi le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé Bella très accueillante m'annonça mon père.**

**Tu sais papa pour la défendre ce n'est que son premier jour de lycée, elle ne connaît personne.**

**Oui je suis d'accord avec sur ce point. Toi elle te connaissait mais pas Rosalie et encore moins Edward alors que vous êtes dans sa classe m'expliqua t-il.**

Avant que je puisse intervenir, ma sœur Rosalie lui répondit à ma place :

**J'acquiesce tout ce que tu viens de dire papa. Comme première impression, elle est assez mauvaise. Déjà elle est arrivée en retard peut être que c'était à cause du proviseur. Puis elle ne s'est pas présentée à toute la classe c'est encore le directeur qui l'a annoncé à tout le monde et pour finir Jasper est allé se présenter et lui parler elle l'a dit que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il devait s'occuper de ses affaires. Quand on s'est retrouvé à un moment sans notre frère, la plupart du groupe est assez pessimiste sur le comportement de la fille de Charlie surtout Alice, Edward, Charlotte et moi. Par contre, Emmett et Peter lui laissent le bénéfice du doute.**

Avant que quelqu'un me coupe la parole, je leur donne ma réponse et mon mécontentement :

**J'ai l'impression que vous avez bien discuté dans mon dos cela fait toujours plaisir. Après Bella n'est pas là pour vous plaire si elle ne veut pas vous parler c'est son choix, vous devez le respecter. Je suis assez déçu par votre réaction et pour le moment je préfère ne plus vous parler. Sinon je risque de vous dire que je risque de regretter. Pour demain, je me débrouillerais pour aller au lycée ne m'attendez pas. Bonne soirée.**

Ils m'ont agacé avec leur suggestion. Personne ne connaît Bella ni eux ni moi. On ne sait pas s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose avant. On ne connaît pas son passé. Moi je sais que le passé est le passé il ne m'intéresse pas mais le présent oui ainsi que l'avenir que je vois bien avec Bella. Je retente ma chance demain ou dans la semaine ou vendredi au barbecue. Je ne laisserais pas ma chance passer. Pas question. Pour me calmer j'écoute de la musique et me mets bien sur à penser à Bella.

A suivre

Kyssou : concernant le secret de Bella tu le sauras mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review

A bientôt pour la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Bella

La semaine passa trop vite à mon gout. Déjà vendredi soir et qui dit ce jour dit barbecue chez les Cullen. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller mais j'ai promis à papa de venir avec lui. Je ne tiens pas forcément tout le temps mes promesses mais celles que j'annonce à mes parents ou à des personnes proches je fais tout pour les réaliser même si la plupart du temps elles m'embêtent plus qu'autre chose. Avant de partir, mon père tient à faire le point sur cette soirée :

_**Ma puce. Je te remercie de m'accompagner au barbecue chez les Cullen. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu fournisses des efforts avec les parents et enfants des Cullen ainsi que leurs amis.**_

_**Papa non ne me demande pas cela s'il te plaît. La seule raison qui me pousse à venir chez eux c'est toi.**_

_**J'ai vraiment envie que ce dîner se passe bien. Je ne te demande pas de devenir amie avec tout le monde mais que tu ne restes pas seule et renfermée. Participe au moins si jamais on te pose des questions.**_

_**D'accord je répondrais à leurs questions si ces dernières sont raisonnables. Dans le cas contraire, je ne dirais rien.**_

_**Oui je te comprends. Pas de souci de mon côté. Je te remercie vraiment parce que c'est très important et j'apprécie vraiment les Cullen. Et on est partis.**_

Génial je vais devoir m'intégrer avec des gens que je ne connais pas je suis heureuse merci papa. Etrangement le trajet se passa très rapidement en même temps nous n'habitons pas très loin. Moi qui voulais à passer un week-end tranquille c'est raté.

Jasper a essayé de me parler tous les jours de la semaine mais à chaque fois je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas discuter avec lui. Dans un premier à cause de Maria qui m'a surveillé dés que Jasper s'approchait de moi, je ne voulais pas déclencher sa fureur ou mieux sa bêtise. Dans un second temps, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi ou plutôt qu'il s'accroche à moi je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en lui donnant l'espoir qu'une histoire est envisageable entre nous alors que pas du tout.

C'est parti. Je vais devoir montrer un visage et un comportement qui ne vont pas du tout me ressembler. Mais je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif principal c'est-à-dire mon père. Ne surtout pas m'énerver et le plus dur m'intégrer.

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Bonjour Bella. Bonjour Charlie. Répondent Carlisle et Esmée. **_

Tout les enfants et amis viennent saluer le shérif j'aime bien l'appeler comme cela. Et pour moi, un signe de tête suffit étant donné que je les ai déjà croisés en classe. Je dis croiser car je ne leur ai pas encore parlé, j'ai tout fait pour les éviter et la mission a été un véritable succès sauf avec Jasper qui est venu régulièrement me voir.

Je suis fière de voir mon père heureux comme il est en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que l'amitié construite avec les Cullen est solide ce qui me rend satisfaite car il le mérite.

Je devais être tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu la question que Carlisle m'avait posée :

_**Excusez-moi ! Pouvez-vous répéter votre question s'il vous plaît ?**_

_**Oui pas de problème. Nous t'avons déjà de nous tutoyer Bella.**_

_**Je sais. Je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien. Je vous écoute.**_

_**Comment s'est passé ta première semaine de lycée ? Tu te fais à cette nouvelle ville ? nouvelle vie ?**_

_**Elle s'est passée de mon point de vue assez bien je trouve après ce que pense les autres ne m'intéresse pas. Pour la ville, je compte la visiter demain et pour ma vie, je m'en fiche un peu ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour moi.**_

Je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié ma franchise car il s'est éloigné de moi juste après ma réponse. Parfois, je dois faire attention à mes paroles car juste après c'est Esmée qui est venue à ma rencontre.

_**Tu as bien que tu allais visiter la ville demain ? **_

_**Oui pourquoi ?**_

_**Pourquoi n'irais tu pas avec nos trois enfants et leurs amis ? Ils pourraient te montrer les endroits importants et les plus beaux ?**_

_**Je ne pense que ce soit une très bonne idée.**_

_**Pourquoi mademoiselle ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi ! intervient Rosalie.**_

_**Je n'ai absolument pas dit et pensé cela. Je veux juste me retrouver seule et me débrouiller car il n'y aura pas tout le temps quelqu'un avec moi. Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux.**_

_**C'est toi qui ose dire cela. En une semaine tu ne nous as pas parlé sauf avec Jasper mais tu le renvoyais bouler. Tu ne t'es pas intégrée, as discuté avec personne. Tu restes tout le temps toute seule et quand on te propose de la compagnie tu la refuses. C'est quoi ton problème ?**_

_**Tu sais quoi je ne vais pas te répondre. Je n'ai pas l'envie que cette soirée se termine mal donc je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vais m'éloigner un peu et quand je reviendrais tout redeviendra calme et normal. Veuillez m'excuser.**_

Je préfère quitter la table tout de suite avant qu'elle ne se lâche de nouveau. Je suis énervée à cause de Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver pour mon papa et l'autre en moins de temps elle a réussi. Je suis agacée et retourner manger avec tout le monde en faisant semblant, je ne pense pas y arriver. Faut toujours que cela m'arrive et pourtant personne ne me connait ici.

Je suis juste Bella. Personne ne me juge ou me regarde avec un air désolé ou de pitié.

Je suis bien dans cet endroit à l'air. J'ai trouvé un banc près d'un lac, c'est très reposant jusqu'au moment ou j'écoute une branche qui craque je me retourne et je vois…

A suivre

Réponse aux reviews :

KazumiiChaan : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Concernant tes hypothèses, tu sauras si elles sont exactes mais pas pour le moment. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.

Kyssou : merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que cette suite va te plaire.

Sorciere6174 : merci pour ta review. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Cristalle : merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que vas aimer la suite.

Sunday91 : merci et je vais essayer de m'améliorer c'est ma première histoire. Merci pour tes conseils.

Oliveronica cullen massen : merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier.

Prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Jasper avec la suite du barbecue, qui est le personnage mystère à la fin ? À votre avis qui est-ce ? Des idées pour la suite ?

A bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Jasper

Suite à l'altercation entre ma sœur et moi de lundi soir, je me suis éloigné du groupe pour rester dans mon coin. Je ne comprends pas leur réaction. Ils n'ont pas parlé à Bella et moi je ne me suis pas plain donc je pense que la dispute est un peu bête mais bon ce n'est pas grave je sais que tout va finir par s'arranger. Le seul point positif de cette soirée passée, c'est d'apprendre que Charlie vient avec sa charmante fille vendredi soir pour notre barbecue annuel de la rentrée.

J'ai fait le point chaque de jour de la semaine pour savoir comment me comporter avec elle. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas lui parler c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Dés que je me suis rapproché d'elle, rien n'a fonctionné. Soit elle l'ignorait soit elle ne me parlait pas.

Je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. Après, je sais que Maria nous épie dés qu'elle s'aperçoit que je vais parler à Bella. Je suppose que cette dernière ne veut plus avoir à faire à l'autre tarée mais au point de faire comme si je n'existais pas cela je le refuse.

Je suis heureux d'être vendredi soir. Qui dit vendredi soir dit rendez-vous avec Bella. Quand je dis rendez-vous, je sais qu'on ne sera pas seul mais elle vient à la maison et j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Je me suis préparé. J'avoue je me suis fait beau pour Bella. Je n'en ai pas trop fait mais bon j'ai réalisé le minimum.

Tout se passe bien pour le moment. Mon père commence à lui parler et elle lui répond avec beaucoup d'honnêteté. J'aime cela. J'ai surtout retenu le fait qu'elle veut visiter la ville demain. Je pourrais peut être lui demander de l'accompagner, c'est une bonne idée.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander que ma maman lui propose que nous c'est-à-dire mes jumeaux et mes meilleurs amis de l'amener pour lui montrer les plus beaux et importants endroits de notre belle ville.

Bella refuse gentiment mais Rosalie ne l'entend pas de cette façon et commence à râler. Elle dit qu'elle ne la comprend pas, le fait qu'elle ne connait pas l'endroit et qu'elle ne s'est pas intégrée. Rosalie est énervée et je pense que ma « future petite amie » l'est également. Mais avec surprise, Bella lui répond d'un air calme qu'elle va nous laisser pendant un moment et quand elle va revenir, tout irait pour le mieux. Là elle ma scotché.

Je n'aime pas la savoir seule c'est pour cela que je me décide à la rejoindre mais Charlotte me devance et me dit qu'elle va la chercher. Je suis totalement étonné mais je la laisse rejoindre Bella. Je me dis qu'elle va peut être réussir là ou j'ai échoué devenir ami avec.

Pov Bella

Je me retourne et qui je vois devant moi Charlotte c'est une sacrée surprise. Elle me demande :

_**Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?**_

_**Oui bien sur pas de problème.**_

_**Excuse Rosalie. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un ne l'aime pas.**_

_**Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, je suis comme cela. Je ne m'ouvre pas aux autres. Je n'ai rien contre vous.**_

_**Je comprends. Tu sais on ne te demande pas de nous faire des confidences mais au moins de nous parler. Je pense que tu pourrais t'adapter facilement avec nous.**_

_**Pour tout avouer, quand je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville, ce nouveau lycée, je n'avais pas prévu de me faire des ami(e)s. Mais je veux bien faire des efforts, cela na va pas être facile au début mais pourquoi pas. **_

_**Génial nous aussi, nous allons devoir en faire. Mais si tout le monde s'y met, on devrait y arriver.**_

_**Je vais commencer par m'excuser auprès de Rosalie puis accepter la proposition pour demain ce sera plus simple je pense.**_

_**Tant mieux ! Très bonne décision et je pense que Jasper sera très content.**_

_**Jasper ! je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela.**_

_**Tu te moques de moi. Depuis que tu es arrivée, il ne te lâche pas des yeux. Il craque pour toi c'est évident.**_

_**N'importe quoi. On y retourne.**_

_**Je te suis.**_

Jasper craque pour moi ce n'est pas possible. Je ne lui ai rien montré, rien fait pour que cela arrive. Je ne vais penser qu'à cela maintenant. Comment vais-je devoir me comporter avec lui ? Rien ne va changer. Si ce que Charlotte m'a dit est vrai, je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui en lui disant que je n'ai rien contre lui mais que mon cœur est et sera toujours occupé par la même personne depuis des années.

Pov Jasper

J'aperçois ma meilleure amie revenir avec je peux le penser la femme de ma vie. Elles sont en train de rigoler et cela me fait super plaisir. Je remarque que Bella se rapproche de Rosalie et lui dit :

_**J'accepte la proposition pour demain enfin si tu es toujours d'accord. Désolée pour mon comportement je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Excuse-moi.**_

_**Oui je suis toujours d'accord. Moi je dois me faire pardonner, je t'ai mal parlé et mal jugé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me tient la tête mais cela m'a fait du bien que tu me remettes à ma place. Merci Bella. Amie ?**_

_**Amie. Je pense qu'au début tout ne va pas être parfait mais je vais tout faire pour mieux m'intégrer.**_

_**C'est trop bien. Allons manger.**_

Non je dois rêver. Bella va faire parti du groupe pas maintenant mais je vais pouvoir faire une tentative plus proche sans l'effrayer. Elle vient juste d'accepter la proposition, j'en suis tout retourné. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un magnifique rêve et que je vais me réveiller et que Bella n'existe pas. Mais non c'est la réalité.

La soirée se termine bien. Au final, je pense que tout le monde a passé un agréable vendredi. Moi je peux dire que personnellement la semaine se termine très bien. Vivement demain pour la visite de la ville avec Bella et mes amis.

A suivre

Prochain chapitre la visite de la ville.

La suite normalement demain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov Charlotte**

J'ai reçu un message de Rosalie. Je me doute de quoi elle veut me parler mais je veux avoir la confirmation. Je l'aperçois en train de m'attendre et à son regard malicieux je suis sure de ne pas me tromper.

_**Coucou Rosalie ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Je vais bien je te remercie et toi ?**_

_**Ça va bien merci.**_

_**Bon parlons surtout d'une chose c'est-à-dire Jasper et Bella.**_

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir remarqué le fait que Jasper soit tombé sous le charme de Bella. Par contre pour cette dernière, je ne sais pas encore trop.**_

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ton frère, il en est même totalement fou je dirais. Pour notre future meilleure amie, je ne pense pas en tout cas pas encore.**_

_**Je me suis dit que nous pourrions les laisser seuls pour cette visite. Nous donnons rendez-vous à Bella pour 14h devant le lycée. On prévient les autres d'arriver en retard et nous disons à mon frère de la rejoindre et qu'ils commencent à se balader sans nous et qu'on les rejoint dés que tout le monde est arrivé. Ce qui veut dire le plus tard possible.**_

_**Excellent plan. Moi je préviens Peter et Alice. Toi tu t'occupes d'Edward, Emmett et Alice ?**_

_**Ça me va à plus tard.**_

J'espère que tout va bien se passer et le mieux ce serait un rapprochement entre Jasper et Bella. Moi je dis je suis impatiente d'être à cet après-midi.

**Pov Bella**

En temps normal, je dors très peu mais pour cette nuit, j'ai fait nuit blanche. Je n'arrête de réfléchir à ce que m'a dit Charlotte : Jasper craque pour moi. C'est surréaliste. Je ne fais que penser à cela et je bloque totalement.

Après le fait de devenir ami avec le groupe le plus apprécié du lycée, me rend encore assez sceptique. Ce n'était pas prévu dans mes résolutions mais je suis quand même heureuse. Je resterai avec eux mais j'ai besoin de mes moments à moi faudra juste les prévenir.

J'entends le téléphone sonné et juste après mon père m'annonce que j'ai rendez-vous à 14h devant le lycée avec les triplés et leurs ami(e)s.

Je suis impatiente d'y aller tout en étant stressée. Je vais voir souvent Jasper mais je me dis que Charlotte peut également se tromper. J'aviserai au bon moment. Si je m'aperçois des sentiments de ce dernier à mon égard, je lui parlerais. Mais pour le moment, je lui parlerais normalement.

Il est encore tôt. J'ai largement le temps d'aller courir puis me préparer pour cette visite de la ville. Peut être que je vais trouver un endroit dés que je ne me sentirais mal, je pourrais y aller sans personne ne sache où je suis.

**Pov Jasper**

La soirée s'est trop bien passée. J'ai étais inquiet au début mais à la fin tout s'est bien terminé. Bella va faire parti du groupe et je vais la voir cet après-midi pour la visite de la ville.

Je sens un problème venir. J'ai entendu Rosalie appeler Charlotte pour lui donner rendez-vous ce matin mais si j'ai compris elles seront seules.

J'ai confiance en elles mais les deux réunies je suis un inquiet. Je sens un plan pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais je vais vite le voir.

Je me prépare tranquillement jusqu'au moment ou Rosalie vient me parler :

_**Jasper nous un petit problème.**_

_**Ah bon ! Lequel ?**_

_**Nous allons devoir bientôt partir et il n'y a que toi et moi à la maison.**_

_**Je ne comprends ou est Edward ?**_

_**Il est sorti avec Alice. Peter et Charlotte seront en retard ainsi qu'Emmett.**_

_**Que fait-on alors ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas tu pourrais partir seul rejoindre Bella. Tu commences la visite et dés que tout le monde arrive nous vous rejoignons.**_

_**Je suis d'accord. Je te laisse, il est l'heure. A plus tard.**_

Je suis trop fort. Je commence à connaître ma jumelle. Je vais me retrouver seul avec Bella quelle coïncidence, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

J'espère que Bella ne va pas croire que j'ai absolument prévu d'être en tête à tête avec. Je vais devoir me justifier auprès d'elle. Rosalie prépare toi à ma vengeance c'est-à-dire me payer un bon restaurant.

Je vois que Bella est déjà arrivée et elle a l'air assez étonnée de ne voir que moi.

_**Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Bonjour Jasper. Bien et toi ?**_

_**Je vais bien merci. Par contre petit changement de programme. Nous allons commencer la visite rien que nous deux. Ma sœur m'a prévenu à la dernière minute que personne n'était encore arrivé et elle m'a demandé de t'accueillir le temps que tout le monde arrive. Ça te va comme programme ?**_

_**Oui bien sur et c'est parti !**_

**Pov Bella**

Je me retrouve seule avec Jasper. Tout va bien se passer aucun problème. Surtout qu'il avait l'air assez gêné de se justifier. Je suis certaine qu'il m'a annoncé la vérité. De toute façon, il n'a aucune raison de me mentir parce que je pense que je l'aurais appris.

Je l'ai mal jugé le premier jour car il est d'une gentillesse je suis impressionnée. Il me montre toute la ville, les endroits où il aime bien aller seul ou avec ses amis. Je vois même pas le temps passé et bien sur les autres ne nous ont pas encore rejoins. Au final, cela ne me pose pas trop de problème, je passe un agréable après-midi.

_**Bella tu m'écoutes ?**_

_**Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. **_

_**C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave puisque cela m'arrive souvent. Viens je vais te faire découvrir le plus magnifique endroit de la ville à mes yeux. Suis-moi**_

_**D'accord.**_

Il a totalement raison. Ce lieu est magique. Il y a une cascade, le soleil qui passe à travers les arbres, les animaux autour de nous. Il n'y a pas un bruit sauf celui de la cascade et des oiseaux qui chantent. Je suis totalement sous le charme. Je ne fais attention à rien sauf à ce spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Je l'ai trouvé mon endroit à moi. J'espère juste que pas beaucoup de personne ne connaît cet endroit.

Il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de retourner à la réalité. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Jasper s'était rapproché de moi et en voyant son regard profond, j'ai vu qu'il était très inquiet. C'est la première fois que je vois son regard, il est envoutant et je me suis plongé dedans je n'arrive pas à en sortir.

_**Tu vas bien Bella !**_

_**Euh oui pardonne-moi. Mais tu as raison c'est magnifique ici.**_

_**Il n'y a pas que cet endroit qui est magnifique.**_

_**Jasper ne continue pas ta phrase s'il te plaît. **_

_**Pourquoi ? je n'énonce seulement que la vérité.**_

Il me regarde à nouveau avec ses magnifiques yeux. Je me dis que c'est la première que je détaille réellement. Il est beau. Je suis encore perdue dans mes pensées car je n'ai pas remarqué son rapprochement. Nos deux visages se frôlent et au moment où je sens que nous allons nous embrasser quelqu'un m'appelle. Ce qui permet de revenir sur terre je me retourne et j'aperçois…

A suivre

kazumiiChaan : je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début et j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.

Kyssou : toi aussi tu me suis depuis le début je te remercie en espérant que tu continues d'apprécier cette suite.

Cristalle : merci de me laisser un commentaire à chaque fois j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite. Pour le secret de Bella ce n'est pas pour le moment.

Carowolf : bienvenue dans mon histoire et tu le sauras ta réponse plus tard. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Sinon j'espère que la longueur des chapitres vous va. Moi je préfère écrire des chapitres pas trop longs et pouvoir écrire la suite plus rapidement.

La suite demain


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov Jasper **

Je suis heureux du regard de ma princesse quand je me suis expliqué sur le fait que j'étais venu tout seul. J'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a cru ce qui me satisfait totalement.

Pour cette visite, je compte lui montrer dans un premier temps les bâtiments administratifs, les magasins. Je pense que c'est ce qui va prendre le plus de temps et de mon point de vue le plus ennuyeux, le meilleur arrivera peu de temps après.

Puis après, les endroits où je vais avec mes jumeaux et mes meilleurs amis quand nous nous retrouvons en dehors du lycée.

Et pour finir, un lieu magique pour moi. Je n'ai jamais amené de personne là-bas. J'attendais vraiment de trouver la perle rare et je l'ai enfin remarqué et rencontré : Bella.

L'après-midi se déroule trop vite je trouve et les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Même si je m'en doutais fortement, je peux remercier en particulier ma sœur et Charlotte d'avoir trouvé cette idée. Je suis en train un des meilleurs après-midi de toute ma vie surtout grâce à Bella.

On arrive à mon endroit et je laisse mon ange l'observer. Je lui parle mais elle ne m'écoute pas, elle profite du moment donc c'est pour cela que je ne lui en veux pas.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent. Je les trouve déjà beaux avant mais là ils sont magnifiques. Je me suis rapproché tout doucement d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Je lui dis qu'elle est magnifique. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Je vais et je veux l'embrasser mais au même au moment j'entends quelqu'un qui l'appelle. Elle se recule et se retourne pour voir qui sait et c'est je pense la première fois qu'elle a ce sourire.

Elle s'éloigne de moi soulagée ce que je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'elle voulait ce baiser, je suis un peu perdu et elle ne me voit plus maintenant.

Je n'ai jamais été jaloux mais là je le suis car elle est en train de serrer dans ses bras ce garçon je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je suis trop dégouté.

**Pov Bella**

Je me retourne et je reconnais Jacob un ami d'enfance. Je laisse tomber clairement Jasper surtout pour oublier ce qui a failli se réaliser c'est incompréhensible.

_**Salut Jacob. Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu.**_

_**Oui comme tu dis même si nous savons malheureusement tous les deux pourquoi. J'ai appris que tu habitais chez ton père.**_

_**C'est exact, j'avais besoin d'un grand changement et je ne voyais plus que cette solution.**_

_**Je comprends bien. Je dérange peut être ?**_

_**Non pas du tout. Jacob je te présente Jasper un ami. Jasper je te présente mon ami d'enfance Jacob. Faudra se voir une prochaine fois car je pense que je vais rejoindre d'autres amis maintenant.**_

_**Oui pas de soucis. Je t'appelle. Bonne journée.**_

Je suis chanceuse sur le coup. Il serait arrivé trente secondes plus tard, il m'aurait surpris entrain d'embrasser Jasper. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je sais que je l'aurais fait.

Il n'y avait que son regard qui me captivait et rien d'autre cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis Lucas. Penser à lui me fait toujours aussi mal. Je sais que je ne l'oublierais jamais mais je n'arrive pas encore à penser à une nouvelle histoire ce n'est pas possible. C'est surtout au-dessus de mes forces.

La réalité a repris sa place. Nous nous éloignons de ce magnifique endroit pour retourner à la vie réelle même si je ne suis pas enchantée.

Je regarde Jasper et je ne vois sur son visage que de l'incompréhension et de la déception. Je vais devoir lui parler et au plus vite.

_**Jasper on doit parler.**_

_**Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**_

_**Si sur ce qui a failli se passer et qui ne va pas surtout se reproduire.**_

_**Donne-moi une unique raison pour me dire qu'on ne va pas recommencer. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu voulais m'embrasser et après on t'appelle et tu recules comme si tu allais faire une connerie. Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Une seule raison ! J'ai eu un moment d'égarement qui ne va pas se répéter. Je suis désolée mais n'attends rien de moi, je ne peux te dire que cela. Je peux seulement t'offrir mon amitié.**_

_**N'importe quoi, cela ne veut rien dire à mes yeux. J'accepte ton amitié pour le moment mais c'est trop tard pour le reste.**_

_**Jasper, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît.**_

_**Et alors ! Tu ne sais pas ce que sait que le coup de foudre ? Arrêtons d'en parler, j'entends les autres qui arrivent.**_

Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais il doit comprendre que lui et moi ce n'est pas possible. Il ne saisit pas ma réaction car il ne connaît pas mon passé et si je lui avouais il pourrait me fuir et je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'accepter.

Je préfère le faire souffrir au début que plus tard. Je souhaite qu'il puisse m'oublier ou plutôt abandonner ses sentiments amoureux pour moi le plus vite.

Je n'aime pas l'idée de l'oublier mais je suis obligée. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'amour dans se sens être aimé par un garçon. J'avais même banni le mot de mon vocabulaire ce qui veut tout dire.

Je suis perdue. Comment dois je réagir face à Jasper ? Faire comme si je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments à mon égard ou les accepter.

Je ne peux en discuter avec personne car personne ne sait ce que je cache dans cette ville à part mon père et Jacob. Je ne vois me confier à aucun des deux.

Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me comporte normalement avec les autres mais c'est très difficile que ce soit pour moi et pour Jasper, il a l'air déconnecté et je suppose qu'il se pose un tas de question.

Moi une seule me vient à l'esprit : dois-je parler à Jasper de ce qui m'est arrivé il y a déjà trois ans. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question et si je me la pose c'est que déjà, je me retrouve face à un autre problème :

Ai-je des sentiments amoureux pour Jasper ?

A suivre

Réponse aux reviews :

Cristale merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que la suite continue de te plaire. Tu as ta réponse c'est Jacob qui les a dérangé.

Kyssou : merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne suis pas sadique mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien terminé dans ce sens et il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autre.

Oliveronica cullen massen : merci pour ta review et voila la suite.

Carowolf : merci pour ton commentaire et contente que mon endroit te plaise. Voila la suite.

La suite demain normalement


	12. Chapter 12

**Pov Jasper **

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé normalement. J'étais totalement déconnecté. Je ne pensais qu'à ce presque baiser et à la conversation avec Bella.

Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Je sais qu'elle en a envie je l'ai vu dans son regard et après que son ami d'enfant soit intervenu, elle s'est reculée et m'a complètement oublié. Je suis perdu.

J'ai accepté son amitié mais je sais que cela ne vas me suffire. J'ai besoin d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. C'est de son amour dont j'ai envie.

Je suis tellement ailleurs que je ne réalise pas que Bella vient de nous quitter. J'ai juste qu'à ce soir et demain pour trouver une solution à ce problème qui est :

**Que dois-je faire pour que mon ange m'accepte dans sa vie ?**

Après cette sortie, je veux rentrer à la maison pour trouver un plan d'attaque pour les semaines qui arrivent. Je dois me préparer à toutes les situations possibles.

Par contre ma sœur n'est pas d'accord pour me laisser seul tout de suite, c'est pour cela qu'elle me prend par le bras et veut me parler à part sans des oreilles indiscrètes. Je pense qu'elle veut savoir si son stratagème a fonctionné :

Dis-moi mon frère, tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Non vu qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passer.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Bien sur que oui. Je lui ai fait la visite de la ville. Elle a revu un de ses amis d'enfance et après on vous a rejoint pour finir la balade.

Je ne te crois pas, tu mens.

Donne-moi un raison de ne pas t'annoncer la vérité. De toute façon, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu t'arranges que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec Bella. J'ai du lui expliquer ce que tu m'avais dit, encore heureux elle m'a cru. Par contre, tu me dois quelque chose.

Si j'ai préparé tout cela avec Charlotte, c'était juste pour t'aider. Que veux-tu ?

Un bon restaurant tu me dois bien au moins cela. Pourquoi m'aider ? Je ne comprends pas trop.

D'accord pour l'invitation au restaurant, j'accepte. Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai toute de suite remarqué que tu as craqué pour Bella. Je peux même dire que tu es totalement amoureux et accro.

Je ne veux pas parler de mes sentiments avec toi Rosalie. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cela. Pour une fois oublie-moi et mêle toi de tes affaires s'il te plaît.

Je préfère m'éloigner avant d'entendre l'opposé de tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Moi qui croyais avoir été discret et bien non. Charlotte et ma sœur ont tout de suite vu mes sentiments pour Bella.

Je décide d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste du week-end et me préparer pour lundi et pour tous les autres jours à être en face de ma princesse sans que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras.

Je pense que je vais accepter pour commencer juste son amitié même si je vais avoir du mal à ne pas l'embrasser étant donné que je pense plus qu'à cela.

Je vais devoir faire de gros efforts pour n'être que son ami. Je vais lui montrer que je suis présent pour elle si elle a besoin de moi. Je vais l'écouter s'il le faut la réconforter. En fait lui montrer que je suis l'homme parfait à ses yeux.

C'est un rôle que je vais devoir jouer mais je suis et certain que le jeu en vaut la chandelle car tout simplement c'est Bella qui pour moi est la femme de ma vie.

Je peux essayer également de la rendre jalouse ce qui pour moi serait une preuve en fonction de sa réaction. Par exemple, si je la vois en colère, ce sera positif pour moi ou encore si je la vois de mauvaise humeur, cela voudra dire qu'elle tient à moi.

Mais cela va m'être très difficile de draguer une autre fille que Bella. Je vais avoir du mal mais je dois essayer pour voir son comportement face à une nouvelle situation.

Pour commencer, je choisis le rôle de l'ami parfait. Il ne sera pas facile à jouer mais je vais non je dois réussir. Je dois aller la voir chez elle pour m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Je me prépare mentalement tout le long du trajet. Je dois paraître sincère dans ce que je vais lui dire. Elle ne doit pas ressentir le mensonge dans mes propos. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge vu qu'au début de notre rencontre, je voulais commencer par devenir son ami.

Me voila arrivé, c'est parti.

_**Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu en ce beau dimanche ?**_

_**Salut Jasper. Bien et toi ?**_

_**Très bien je te remercie. Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, je n'ai pas bien réagi. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !**_

_**D'accord ! Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Bien sur que je te pardonne pas de problème.**_

_**Je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que notre relation change à cause de certaines ambigüités, je suis content. Ami alors ?**_

_**Ami… oui bien sur. Tu veux rester un peu ? Mon père est parti à la pêche pour toute la journée.**_

_**J'accepte merci de me le proposer. Je dois juste appeler mes parents pour les prévenir que je reste avec toi pour l'après-midi.**_

_**Pas de souci. Un après-midi dvd, cela te tente ?**_

_**Génial. Je te laisse tout préparer. On regarde ce que tu veux je ne suis pas difficile. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.**_

Comment voulez-vous que je tienne elle me propose de rester avec tout ce dimanche après-midi. Je suis trop heureux mais mes bonnes résolutions risquent de vite partir. Je suis seulement un pote pour le moment : pas de bisous, pas de câlins, ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et j'en passe et des meilleures. Courage, je ne reste qu'avec elle juste minimum six heures dans le noir comme au cinéma, j'espère me tromper sur ce point je verrais bien.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, je me dis que j'avais raison. Nous allons être dans l'obscurité totale pendant un long moment.

Tout va bien se passer je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème…

A suivre…

Réponse aux commentaires :

Cristale : merci pour ta review. Tu verras Jasper ne va pas abandonner loin de la et pour le secret de Bella pas pour tout de suite.

Kyssou : merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Carowolf : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Désolée mais pour le secret de Bella ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais voila la suite.

La suite normalement demain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pov Bella**

Mon après-midi avec Jasper s'était vraiment bien passé jusqu'à ce petit incident, l'arrivée de Jacob et la conversation après le départ de mon ami d'enfance.

Cela m'a beaucoup trop perturbé ! Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis totalement dans l'ignorance et cela me fait peur.

Je suis triste pour ce qui vient de se passer car Jasper n'est plus le même maintenant. J'ai l'impression que son corps est bien avec nous mais pas son esprit. Je dis cela car il n'a même pas remarqué que je venais de partir, ce qui me rend assez malheureuse encore un sentiment incompréhensible pour moi.

Je rentre à la maison toute seule alors que je ne voulais cette journée pour moi encore une idée nouvelle pour moi. C'est la première fois depuis de nombreuses années que je m'attache à une personne aussi rapidement, ce qui m'effraie beaucoup.

Tout le reste de la soirée, je n'arrête pas de penser à Jasper et à ce presque baiser. Si Jacob n'était pas intervenu, je suis sure et certaine que je l'aurais embrassé.

Au final, je n'arrive pas à me décider si je suis satisfaite ou déçue de ce non bisous. Cela m'obsède à un point que pendant ma course, je n'ai pas réussi à oublier ce baiser et notre conversation.

Il a accepté mon amitié mais juste avant il a dit que c'était trop tard. Il m'a annoncé clairement qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre envers moi.

Au départ, je ne le regardais pas du tout mais aujourd'hui, il a réussi à chambouler toute ma vie et mes convictions en l'espace de quelques heures.

Je suis dans le même état que Jasper hier. Je suis totalement ailleurs car mon père m'a dit qu'il allait à la pêche toute la journée et je n'ai remarqué que son absence deux heures plus tard en lisant un mot qu'il m'avait laissé sur la table.

En début d'après-midi, j'écoute quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me demande qui sait puisque je n'attendais personne. Et là je suis surprise en découvrant que c'est celui qui hante mes pensées depuis la veille.

Il me demande pour son comportement de samedi et me propose de devenir son ami. J'hésite un peu mais je finis par acquiescer peut être que tout va bien se terminer.

Je lui propose de rester avec moi tout l'après-midi. J'avoue je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je lui ai demandé. Trop tard de toute façon, il vient d'accepter. Il doit prévenir ses parents et moi je prépare notre soirée films.

Je fais comme si nous étions au cinéma. Nous allons être dans le noir avec du pop-corn et des boissons. Je me demande c'est une bonne idée l'obscurité totale.

Tout va bien se passer. Je ne dois me comporter normalement sans penser avec qui je suis sinon je ne ferais plus attention au film.

Je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur dvd car nous regardons un film d'horreur et je déteste cela. Je n'ai pas fait attention au titre ni au genre.

Je vois Jasper se rapprocher de moi car je pense qu'il a remarqué que j'étais effrayée par ce qu'on regardait.

C'est arrivé le moment que je redoutais tant, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me consoler et me dire que tout va bien aller et qu'il est la pour moi.

Chut Bella ! Ce n'est pas la réalité. Si tu veux, on peut changer de vidéo.

Non ça va aller mais merci quand je te remercie quand même.

Je suis ton ami ne l'oublie pas. Je suis présent avec toi. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule. Tu peux rester dans mes bras, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. N'hésites surtout pas je suis la pour toi.

Merci.

Ces paroles m'avaient réconforté mais également mis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas quitté ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, c'est encore nouveau pour moi.

Je ne laissais plus personne s'approcher de moi et encore moins me toucher. Par sa présence, je ne pensais seulement à lui et surtout en ce moment à ses bras.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas le regarder. Si je devais me plonger à nouveau dans ses magnifiques yeux, je sais que je voudrais l'embrasser et ne plus quitter ses bras et sa bouche.

Le premier film se termina et je devais quitter avec regret le cocon que j'avais crée pour en mettre un nouveau en changeant de genre bien évidemment. Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait regarder et il m'a dit qu'Harry Potter lui aurait bien plus et je mis en route le premier.

Nous n'aurions pas le temps de tous les visionner aujourd'hui, cela voudra dire que je vais devoir l'inviter pour qu'on puisse tous les regarder. Quand je dis je dois, ce n'est pas par obligation, je sais que cela me fait très voir trop plaisir de le revoir qu'avec moi et avec personne d'autre.

Je vais devoir me calmer dans mes sentiments car je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis c'est troublant. D'un côté, j'aimerais donner sa chance à Jasper, je le veux c'est sur mais d'un autre côte, je sais très bien que mon passé va me bloquer. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire.

Sortir avec Jasper à l'heure actuelle n'est pas possible.

Lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant est impossible, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais je n'ai pas envie de le perdre non plus.

J'ai peur qu'à force de le repousser et de ne rien lui dire sur moi ou sur mon passé l'éloigne de moi ou pire qu'il ne souhaite plus que je fasse partie de sa vie et cela ne je le supporterais pas.

Et pour finir, lui parler de ma vie d'avant n'est pas du tout envisageable pour le moment tant que je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement. Je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'au début.

J'ai le temps de toute façon pour prendre une décision. Je ne veux pas me dépêcher pour qu'à la fin je sois déçue.

Je dois voir ce qui va se passer avec Jasper. Je vais prendre mon temps avec lui pour ne pas avoir d'illusion tout en avançant.

Je n'oublierais jamais Lucas, c'est impossible. Il sera toujours dans mon cœur. Il n'y a pas une minute, une heure, un jour sans que je pense à lui.

Je vais devoir réaliser un choix : soit rester dans le passé donc Lucas soit regardé vers l'avenir c'est-à-dire Jasper…

A suivre

Merci à Carowolf, cristalle, kyssou et kazumiiChaan pour vos commentaires. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

Sinon avez-vous des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire ?

Bonne nouvelle le prochain est déjà vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

A bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov Jasper **

Qu'est ce que je disais ! J'ai passé un trop bon après-midi avec mon ange. Le premier film que nous avons regardé était un film d'horreur. Je ne suis en général pas fan mais là oui.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait exprès de le prendre car sinon c'est sur qu'elle ne l'aurait pas choisi ce qui aurait dommage pour moi.

Dés que j'ai remarqué la peur dans ses yeux, je me suis approché d'elle tranquillement, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai rassuré.

Je l'ai gardé bien confortablement près de moi en lui disant que quoiqu'il arrive j'étais présent pour elle et que je suis son ami. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester dans mes bras et que si elle avait besoin de moi de ne pas hésiter.

Je suis son ami, je déteste cette phrase maintenant. Je veux être plus mais je ne lui montre pas encore je ne veux pas la faire fuir.

A la fin du film, elle s'est malheureusement éloignée de moi pour en mettre un nouveau. Elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais regarder, je lui ai proposé Harry Potter et elle a accepté.

Je n'ai pas fait très attention au film puisque je le connais par cœur. J'avais une idée bien précise en choisissant ce film, j'avais l'espoir qu'elle m'invite à regarder les autres dans les prochains jours.

Merlin m'a entendu car dés la fin, je lui ai dit qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi afin de pouvoir manger avec ma famille et préparer mes affaires pour le lycée. Elle me demande :

_**Dis moi Jasper cela te dirait de venir dimanche prochain regarder la suite d'Harry Potter avec moi ?**_

_**Oui cela me ferait très plaisir et j'accepte volontiers. Tu sais Bella, j'ai passé un très bon dimanche en ta compagnie.**_

_**Moi aussi jasper et je suis très heureuse d'avoir régler nos conflits et que nous sommes amis maintenant. De plus, je voulais m'excuser pour mon mauvais comportement de cette semaine passée.**_

_**Bien sur que je te pardonne ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour hier, j'ai mal réagi sur le moment et après je me suis dit que je m'étais comporté comme un abruti.**_

_**Mais non, je te comprends après moi aussi j'ai mal réagi surtout quand mon ami d'enfance nous a interrompu, je t'ai totalement ignoré alors que je venais de passer un superbe moment avec toi.**_

_**Tu sais quoi oublions tout ce qui a pu se passer hier enfin sauf notre ballade. C'est vrai tu as aimé hier ?**_

_**Comment tu peux en douter. J'ai surement égalé la meilleure sortie de toute ma vie. N'en doute pas une seconde.**_

_**Tu me rassures. Ah demain Bella. Bonne soirée.**_

_**A demain Jasper.**_

Avant de repartir, je me suis approché d'elle tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. J'y suis surement resté plus longtemps que je le devais mais je n'arrivais à décoller ma bouche de sa joue et elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Elle a fini par elle m'embrasser sur la joue mais elle y est restée un petit moment moins que moi mais je suis quand même satisfait et totalement content.

Je l'ai laissé et bien évidemment j'ai mis ma main à l'endroit ou la bouche m'a touché, j'en suis tout retourné et ce n'était que sur la joue.

Je pense que la première que je vais vraiment l'embrasser ce sera magique, je suis impatient sauf que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vais devoir attendre.

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais totalement oublié ma sœur mais malheureusement pour moi pas elle. A peine arrivé dans la cour, je l'aperçois qui vient vers moi rapidement.

_**Salut mon frère ! Tu n'aurais un truc à m'avouer.**_

_**Bonjour. Non rien du tout pourquoi ?**_

_**Peut être le fait que tu es resté seul avec Bella tout l'après-midi.**_

_**Oui c'est la vérité mais il ne sait absolument rien passé. Nous avons regardé des films tout en mangeant du pop corn. Si tu aimes mieux, j'étais au cinéma mais chez Bella.**_

_**Tu ne veux pas me faire croire cela. Donne-moi du croustillant s'il te plaît.**_

_**Mais je te dis la vérité. Je te le promets Rosalie.**_

_**Je te crois mais je suis sure et certaine que dans les prochaines semaines ou peut être prochains jours, il va se passer quelque chose entre toi et Bella.**_

_**Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas te contrarier car tu n'aimes pas cela. Allons manger.**_

Le diner s'est agréablement bien déroulé en même temps tout le monde s'entend bien. J'aime mes parents et j'adore mes jumeaux donc ma vie familiale est géniale.

Côté personnel, je suis pour le moment célibataire car j'avoue j'ai eu des relations compliquées. Les filles ne voulaient que coucher avec moi et dés qu'elles avaient réussi, elles allaient voir ailleurs. J'ai été trompé plusieurs fois et j'ai eu du mal m'en remettre à chaque fois. Je me disais que le problème venait de moi. Ma sœur, mon frère et mes meilleurs amis m'ont énormément aidé dans cette mauvaise période en me soutenant et surtout en me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout de ma faute.

Après tous ces échecs sentimentaux, je me suis mis en grève pour les petites amies. Je ne les laissais plus m'approcher. Je ne leur parlais plus. Je ne prenais plus les numéros de téléphone. Je voulais trouver la fille.

Je commençais à désespérer jusqu'à ce jour de la rentrée. J'étais toujours seul jusqu'à ce que je vois Bella et je me suis dit aussitôt, je l'ai enfin trouvé : mon âme sœur.

Même si mon ange ne le sait pas encore, je suis l'homme de sa vie et je vais lui montrer le plus rapidement possible que je le suis. Je dois montrer mon plus beau visage afin qu'elle comprenne que je suis présent pour elle pour toujours.

Elle ne doit que penser à moi comme moi, elle est tout le temps dans ma tête et surtout elle a la place la plus importante dans mon cœur avec ma famille bien évidemment.

Je suis impatient de retourner au lycée pour la voir et je vais bientôt commencer à la conquérir, je ne peux pas attendre encore longtemps.

Je la veux dans ma vie le plus vite possible et je ferais tout pour rentrer dans la sienne et le plus longtemps possible.

Vivement demain !

A suivre

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et de m'avoir mis en favori qui me font plaisir.

La suite dés que j'ai écrit le chapitre (j'essaye pour demain).


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov Bella **

Suite à l'après-midi que j'avais passé avec Jasper, les jours et les semaines sont passé à une rapidité impressionnante.

En un mois, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. J'ai intégré avec facilité le groupe du lycée. Beaucoup de lycéens et lycéennes m'ont jalousé car tout le monde veut en faire parti.

Je me rappelle surtout la réaction de Maria. Elle s'était mise dans une colère noire limite impressionnante. Elle m'avait coincé à mon casier et m'avait hurlé dessus.

_**Putain tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressée par Jasper et au bout d'une semaine, tu traînes avec lui et ses meilleurs amis. Tu te fou de ma gueule ce n'est pas possible. Je te redis une dernière fois, il est à moi tu m'entends !**_

_**Pour t'entendre pas de problème. Je suis même sure et certaine que tout le lycée t'a écouté vu comment tu as gueulé fort. Premièrement, Jasper ne m'intéresse toujours pas et deuxièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute si le groupe m'a accepté et pas toi. **_

_**Maintenant, tu vas me dire que tu ne veux pas sortir avec mon chéri. Il ne regarde que toi et toi aussi tu ne le quittes pas des yeux. Tu n'es qu'une sale garce et je vais me venger c'est promis. Je ne t'oublierai jamais sale traînée.**_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me défendre, Rosalie et Jasper sont intervenus. Je connais leur regard, ils sont en colère. C'est Rosalie qui commence à me défendre :

_**De quoi je me mêle ! Déjà je t'interdis de critiquer Bella, elle ne le mérite pas. Si c'est une traînée, je me demande ce que toi tu es. Je préfère me taire car je deviendrais vulgaire surtout avec toi. Tu oublies Bella c'est clair. Si jamais il lui arrive des problèmes même si ce n'est pas de ta faute, je viendrais la venger et la défendre. Bella est mon amie et personne ne touche à mes proches. Maintenant, je veux que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle car tu as été méchante et irrespectueuse.**_

_**Jamais je ne lui demanderais pardon, tu m'as compris, jamais. Elle m'éloigne de mon amour alors qu'il est à moi.**_

_**Tu es blonde ou tu le fais exprès ou tu ne comprends pas le français. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je te hais mais là avec ce que tu viens de dire sur Bella, je te déteste à un point tu ne peux pas du tout imaginer. Je ne supporte plus. Oublie-moi tu n'as et tu n'auras aucune chance de m'avoir et je ne veux plus te parler. Ne m'approche plus et fais ta vie de ton côté.**_

_**J'exige que tu t'excuses pour tes débilités dites sur mon amie et je tolère aucun refus venant de ta part.**_

_**Pardon dit-elle tout bas.**_

_**Plus fort !**_

_**Pardonne-moi Bella.**_

_**Nous sommes d'accord qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'accepter ton pardon sur ce adieu.**_

Après cette altercation, j'ai fortement remercié les jumeaux. J'ai été à un point pas possible, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

Durant ce mois passé, j'ai pris mes habitudes. Je leur ai confié que j'étais très heureuse d'être avec eux mais que j'avais besoin de mes moments de solitude.

Je leur ai bien expliqué que ce n'était pas contre eux mais que j'en avais besoin. C'était du temps pour moi, que je devais réfléchir et faire le point régulièrement sur ma vie. Ils ont tous accepté et compris. A chaque fois que je veux rester seule, je les préviens et ils vérifient et surveillent la fille que personne ne cite maintenant. Pour nous, elle n'a plus de nom et on ne sait pas qui elle est.

Je dirais qu'elle s'est quand même calmée sauf les mauvais regards restent dés que je parle avec Jasper, elle ne le supporte décidemment pas.

Pendant ces moments uniques, je pensais encore et toujours à Lucas, l'homme de ma vie. Je l'aime tellement. Il me manque. Je ne supporte toujours pas son absence. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit en ce moment avec moi, il aurait cet endroit du lycée. Cela aurait été notre endroit.

Malheureusement pour moi, il n'est pas là. Mais il est dans mon cœur pour toujours et à jamais.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de Jasper chaque jour mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec, c'est au-dessus de mes force. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression de tromper mon chéri, ce que je ne peux absolument pas faire. C'est impossible.

J'ai l'impression que Jasper est d'accord pour être mon ami mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'il souhaite plus ce que je ne peux pas lui donner.

Je suis perdue dans mes sentiments. D'un côté, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui mais d'un autre côté, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne va pas rencontrer quelqu'un et sortir avec, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas si cela devait arriver.

Je parle souvent avec lui. Je le laisse m'approcher mais il y a une limite je ne veux plus qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je lui ai demandé sans donner d'explication mais il a accepté, je suis assez satisfaite sur ce point.

Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche car à chaque fois, il fait ressortir des sentiments enfouis en moi et je ne veux pas qu'ils réapparaissent dans ma nouvelle vie pas question.

Il m'arrive également de revoir Jacob en toute amitié mais je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Il m'arrive parfois de sentir son regard sur moi. Cela me gêne assez, je ne sais pas trop me comporter à ce moment précis. Surtout que lui sait pourquoi il n'aura aucune chance avec moi puisqu'il connaît mon passé.

De toute façon, s'il continue dans ce sens, je lui ferais clairement comprendre qu'il me laisse tranquille. Si mon amitié ne lui suffit pas, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec et je ne le verrais plus. Si je devais en arriver là, j'en connais un qui risque d'être heureux, c'est Jasper. A chaque fois que je dis que j'ai vu mon ami d'enfance, j'entends comme un grognement. Je pense qu'il est certainement jaloux et je ne sais pas encore comment décrypter ce sentiment.

Dois-je être satisfaite ou mécontente ? Je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question ou je dirais mieux je ne veux pas y répondre. J'aurais trop peur de la réponse que je pourrais fournir.

Nous continuons à nous voir tous les dimanches pour notre rendez-vous cinéma. Je suis satisfaite de continuer à le voir en tête à tête au moins une fois par semaine sans ambigüité bien évidemment.

Mais je pense que Jasper va commencer à se lasser de moi. Je ne me suis jamais confiée à lui, j'aurais bien trop peur de le perdre.

Son amitié m'est très précieuse mais est-il possible que je souhaite aller plus loin avec Jasper ? L'avenir me le dira.

A suivre

Réponse aux commentaires :

Carowolf : je te remercie pour ton message. Bonnes vacances et à bientôt.

KazumiiChaan : merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite va toujours te plaire.

Kyssou : merci et voici la suite.

Alariel : bienvenu et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pov Jasper**

Un mois était passé depuis mon rendez-vous avec Bella. Je ne l'ai pas vu passé. Je continuais à la voir seul chez elle une fois par semaine mais notre relation n'avait pas avancé comme je l'aurais souhaité.

Je me rappelle de cette conversation où elle me demandait de ne plus la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui m'a perturbé car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

_**Jasper je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?**_

_**Oui bien sur que se passe t-il ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me toucher ce que je veux dire plus de câlins.**_

_**Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**_

_**Non cela ne vient pas de toi mais le problème vient de moi.**_

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**Je ne peux te donner une vraie réponse sauf que ce n'est pas bien et que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un aussi proche de moi.**_

_**Je suis complètement perdu. Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit ?**_

_**Je ne peux pas te répondre mais fais ce que je te demande s'il te plaît.**_

Elle s'est enfuie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose. J'ai vite remarqué après cette discussion que Bella s'était éloignée de moi.

Elle prenait plus de temps pour elle ou encore elle restait plus souvent avec Rosalie et Charlotte. Les trois filles s'étaient bien trouvées et étaient devenues rapidement inséparables.

J'ai également appris que mon ange voyait régulièrement Jacob son ami d'enfance. Au début, quand elle en parlait, elle était toute joyeuse, ce qui me rendait dune jalousie maladive.

Il n'y a que moi qui peux lui rendre ce sourire ou ce sentiment de joie. Personne d'autre. Je ne le connais l'autre rigolo mais je sais d'avance que je ne l'aime pas.

Au fil des semaines, Bella n'en parlait plus beaucoup et c'était plus triste, ce qui me rendait totalement heureux et euphorique. Il n'avait aucune chance avec elle.

Je me pose des questions au sujet de ma princesse. J'ai la certitude qu'elle cache un secret car je sens son regard intense posé sur moi et dés que je m'approche d'elle, elle me rejette.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Je pense qu'elle aimerait sortir avec moi mais il y a un truc qui la bloque et qui l'empêche de venir à moi.

Je me demande ce que c'est mais je ferais tout pour le découvrir et l'aider à se confier à moi. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, cela ne peut quand même pas être aussi grave à mon avis.

Après pour tout m'avouer, je ne sais pas. Elle ne regarde aucun garçon, ce qui m'arrange fortement. Elle ne laisse personne s'approcher d'elle trop intimement, ce qui m'embête totalement.

Qui est Bella Swan ? C'est une bonne question mais malheureusement pour moi je ne peux pas donner de réponse car je ne la connais pas autant que je voudrais.

Je suis triste car elle n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour se confier. Je sais quelle est de nature très timide mais j'aimerais qu'elle vienne me voir pour me parler.

Ce qu'elle ne veut pas avouer ne peut pas être aussi terrible que cela, je refuse de le croire. Je suis agacé par son comportement car elle me fait espérer mais aussi douter.

Je l'aime j'en suis et certain et je sais que cela ne changera jamais. Le problème est que je veux l'attendre mais je dois être sur que j'ai une chance même si elle est petite.

J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, je ne peux plus vivre sans elle mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à patienter encore longtemps.

Dans son regard, j'ai remarqué une lueur d'espoir et d'amour donc je vais continuer à espérer et découvrir son secret sans la brusquer.

Je dois en discuter avec quelqu'un surtout pas ma sœur mais plutôt Charlotte aussi vite que possible. Je l'ai appelé et je l'attends avec impatience en espérant qu'elle me vienne en aide, sinon je ne serais plus quoi faire.

_**Que t'arrive t-il Jasper ? J'ai fait au plus vite.**_

_**Merci d'être venue tout de suite. J'aimerais te parler de Bella.**_

_**D'accord, je t'écoute.**_

_**Ce que je vais te dire tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne même pas à Peter ou encore à ma sœur.**_

_**Je te promets tu m'inquiète.**_

_**J'aime Bella. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué mais le problème vient d'elle. Elle me montre des signes comme quoi je l'intéresse et juste après elle fait l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas ses réactions et je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose d'important.**_

_**Toi amoureux de Bella ? Non j'y crois pas, je rigole bien évidemment. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour le secret. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup ou peu de son passé. Quand elle part pour aller se promener, je l'aperçois de loin mais elle est triste et elle pleure aussi. Je sais également qu'elle ne dort pas la nuit, elle dort deux ou trois heures dans la nuit, elle nous l'a dit sans le faire exprès. Je pense que ce qu'elle ne veut pas nous avouer fait parti de sa vie d'avant.**_

_**Je dirais probablement à cause d'un garçon. Les filles peuvent s'en approcher facilement mais nous non elle ne nous regarde pas et fait tout pour mettre une barrière entre elle et nous. Moi dernièrement, elle m'a demandé de ne plus la prendre dans ses bras car elle n'a pas le droit d'être aussi proche intimement avec un garçon.**_

_**Ah oui quand même c'est à ce point là, je ne m'en doutais pas une seule seconde. C'est assez étrange comme comportement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis ni ce que je dois faire. Dois-je continuer à me battre pour avoir Bella ou abandonner.**_

_**Tu ne dois surtout pas abandonner Jasper. Bella est la femme de ta vie, j'en suis persuadée. Montre lui qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi et quoiqu'elle puisse t'annoncer que rien ne te fera partir. Aime-la comme elle le mérite.**_

_**Oui je ne dois plus douter de mon amour pour Bella. Je vais me battre pour la conquérir et lui montrer que je suis l'homme de sa vie et que nous pouvons ensembles affronter les difficultés de la vie et avoir une vie magnifique tous les deux. Merci Charlotte.**_

_**Pas de souci. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils n'hésite pas une seule seconde, je serais toujours présente pour toi.**_

Ma meilleure amie avait elle aussi remarqué que je suis amoureux de Bella. Moi qui croyais être discret et ben ce n'est pas le cas.

Je suis prêt à affronter mon amoureuse et à découvrir ce qu'elle ne veut pas me dire. Je vais la conquérir et la séduire.

Je vais y arriver. Je l'aime trop pour la laisser m'échapper.

Attention Bella ! J'arrive.

A suivre….

Merci pour vos commentaires et vous saurez bientôt le secret de Bella et donc savoir si vous avez raison ou non dans vos suggestions.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne nouvelle les choses s'accélèrent…**

**Pov Bella**

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Me voila déjà aux vacances de la Toussaint. Les professeurs commencent à nous parler du bac alors qu'on le passe seulement dans huit mois. Vous devez travailler pendant ces quinze jours. Je pense que tout le monde a compris vu qu'ils nous l'ont tous répété au moins plusieurs fois dans la semaine à chaque cours.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps ce qui m'était jamais arrivée. Je suis heureuse car je m'entends bien avec tout mon groupe mais plus en particulier Rosalie, Charlotte et bien évidemment Jasper.

J'ai pris ma décision, je vais lui accorder une chance car c'est ce que je veux et je mets mon passé dans le coin de ma tête. Je dois vivre normalement et arrêter de m'interdire le bonheur. Maintenant je sais que j'y ai le droit et ce sera avec Jasper.

Je ne lui parlerai pas de mon passé car ma décision est prise et je ne veux pas changer d'avis.

Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. Je l'ai tellement repoussé que j'ai peur de lui avouer mes sentiments ou pire qu'il soit tombé amoureux entre temps d'une autre fille, j'espère vraiment que non.

Je dois en parler avec quelqu'un pas Rosalie car c'est la sœur de Jasper et je suis trop effrayée si jamais elle lui en parlait mais je pense plus à Charlotte. C'est sa meilleure amie mais je la considère également comme telle.

Je dois la voir le plus rapidement possible. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide car il y a longtemps que cela ne m'est pas arrivé de m'intéresser à un garçon.

Je ne sais plus comment je dois faire pour séduire ou conquérir le garçon de mes rêves. La dernière fois remonte à Lucas mais nous étions jeunes très jeunes et on s'est mis d'accord chacun le voulait et c'était plus facile car à notre âge on ne connaissait pas le mot amour.

Je lui parlerais de Lucas mais plus tard. Je dois me concentrer uniquement sur lui et sur personne d'autre. Si jamais il accepte de construire quelque chose avec moi, je lui dirais dés le début que nous allons prendre notre temps.

Je veux apprendre à le découvrir, à savoir qui il est vraiment. Je souhaite tout connaître sur lui, son passé, tout ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il veut faire plus tard…

Le dernier jour de lycée, j'ai parlé avec Charlotte. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait passer me voir le soir même, que c'était important et urgent. Heureusement pour moi, elle a accepté et la voila qu'elle arrive. Courage j'ai envie de discuter avec mais je vais avoir du mal, je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments mais bon je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause.

_**Que t'arrive t-il Bella ? Tu m'as inquiété tout à l'heure !**_

_**J'aimerais te parler d'un sujet difficile de mon point de vue. Je ne sais même pas comment t'en causer. Je ne suis pas douée pour cela.**_

_**Douée pour quoi ?**_

_**Pour parler de mes sentiments.**_

_**Tu ressens quoi pour qui ?**_

_**Pour Jasper…**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse par accident mais je ne regrette pas. Je suis seulement apeurée.**_

_**Tu es sincère envers toi et lui ?**_

_**Oui complètement. Il y a des semaines que je repousse ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis prête à faire un bout de chemin avec Jasper. Ma seule peur c'est qu'il me rejette à force d'avoir trop attendu. Que dois-je faire ? Aide-moi s'il te plaît ?**_

_**Tu peux compter sur moi bien évidemment. Mon conseil est que tu dois te comporter comme d'habitude mais en te rapprochant de plus en plus comme le prendre dans tes bras, lui proposer des visites ou encore lui parler. Tu dois lui montrer clairement que tu le veux et pas un autre. Quand tu sais qu'il te regarde, toi aussi regarde le, ne le lâche pas. Il doit voir dans ton regard l'amour que tu lui portes.**_

_**Cela ne va pas être facile mais je vais le faire. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je vais faire mon maximum pour lui. Je vais rester moi-même mais je suis prête à le conquérir et lui montrer que je suis celle qu'il lui faut et pas une autre.**_

_**Très bien tu es optimiste. Garde bien cet état d'esprit et tout devrait bien se passer.**_

_**Je te remercie Charlotte. Je vais commencer dés maintenant puisqu'on est en vacances et j'ai déjà presque terminé mes devoirs pour la rentrée. Bonne soirée.**_

_**Je t'en prie et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.**_

Cette conversation avec mon amie m'a bien aidé. J'ai les idées claires pour la suite. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire c'est-à-dire avoir Jasper.

**Pov Charlotte**

Quand Bella m'a demandé de passer chez elle le soir, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Elle m'a dit être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami et m'a demandé de l'aider pour le conquérir. Je lui ai donné des conseils mais cela devrait aller car Jasper n'attend que cela, que Bella se déclare.

J'espère que tout va bien se passer car les deux le méritent. Pour Jasper, il a galéré longtemps dans sa vie amoureuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Il a souvent été trompé et il a eu du mal à s'en remettre, c'est pour cela qu'il refusait toutes les invitations de toutes les filles. Lui ce qu'il voulait, moi je l'avais déjà trouvé avec Peter, il est mon âme sœur et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Jasper l'a enfin trouvé et je suis totalement heureuse pour lui.

Pour Bella, je me suis très vite attachée à elle, ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je ne donne pas facilement ma confiance mais elle est entrée dans ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'elle la quitte. Je le trouve assez timide mais là me parler de ces sentiments pour Jasper, je suis agréablement surprise qu'elle m'en parle et satisfaite de savoir que Bella me fait confiance.

Je pense que les deux se complètent. Je trouve qu'ils vont faire un beau couple et je suis impatiente que Bella commence à faire comprendre à mon meilleur ami qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

Ce que j'attends aussi le plus vite possible, c'est la réaction de Jasper quand il va réaliser ce que fait son ange comme il l'aime l'appeler.

Je suis sure et certaine que les prochains jours vont être intéressants.

A suivre…

Merci à KazumiiChaan pour ta review.

Contente de la décision de Bella…

Review s'il vous plaît !

A bientôt pour la suite


	18. Chapter 18

**Pov Jasper **

Les semaines sont passées rapidement depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie. Entre le lycée et mes tentatives de rapprochement, le temps est passé à une vitesse incroyable. Me voila déjà en vacance.

Je vais passer plus concrètement à mon plan initial : séduire Bella et lui montrer que je suis l'homme parfait à ses yeux.

Je pense que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal car elle a commencé à accepter à nouveau des câlins. Ce que je peux aimé de la prendre dans mes bras. C'est comme si je l'attendais depuis toujours en tout cas c'est comme cela que je le ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est une sensation magique et unique.

Pendant ces premières vacances, je vais tout faire me rapprocher de Bella, je veux dire intimement et qui sait peut être commencé une histoire avec elle, c'est ce que je souhaite vraiment du fond de mon cœur.

Ce que je dois faire en premier, c'est de lui proposer un rendez-vous mais pas chez elle plutôt en ville dans un endroit où personne ne me connaît. Rien que elle et moi.

Je vais lui proposer de tout recommencer à zéro. Nous allons nous présenter, puis parler de nos vies et enfin je lui ferai la cours. Le mieux c'est peut être de la prévenir de mes attentions pour qu'elle soit prête soit à accepter soit à refuser. Je lui laisse le choix.

Pendant que je réfléchis à un premier rendez-vous, mon téléphone sonne et je vérifie qui m'appelle. Je vois le nom de Bella. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut c'est pour cela que je décroche le plus vite possible :

_**Allo !**_

_**Allo Jasper ! Salut c'est Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Bien et toi ?**_

_**Très bien je te remercie. Je t'appelle pour savoir ce que tu fais mardi toute la journée ?**_

_**Rien pour le moment. Pourquoi ?**_

_**Cela te dirait de passer la journée juste avec moi ?**_

_**Oui bien sur ! Cela me ferait très plaisir. On ferait quoi ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. Le matin, on pourrait faire un tour en ville, puis on mange au restaurant le midi, ensuite un cinéma et pour finir manger une pizza et on pourrait aller au bowling ? ça te va comme programme ?**_

_**Evidemment. Je suis impatient d'être mardi. Petite question. Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je peux considérer notre sortie comme un premier rendez-vous ? Je ne te demande pas cela pour te mettre mal à l'aise mais juste pour savoir.**_

_**Oui ce sera notre premier rendez-vous officiel.**_

_**Génial. A mardi Bella. Je passe te chercher pour 9h? ça te va ?**_

_**C'est parfait. Je te dis à mardi alors. Bisous.**_

_**Bisous.**_

Je suis probablement en train de rêver. Je vais passer toute la journée entière avec mon ange et en plus c'est un rendez-vous. J'espère vraiment ne pas me réveiller mais pourtant c'est bien la réalité.

Je suis comme un enfant qui va recevoir un jouet ou un bonbon. J'ai déjà eu des rencards avec d'autres filles mais pas avec la fille de mes rêves. Mais Bella l'est et je l'aime depuis le premier jour.

Je me demande ce qui a pu la faire changer d'avis. Jusqu'à hier, je pensais qu'elle voulait seulement mon amitié et un jour plus tard, elle m'invite à rester seul avec pendant plusieurs heures.

Je dois arrêter de me poser autant de questions. Je suis sur un grand nuage. J'ai envie de crier, de sauter par tout et de le dire à tout le monde.

Je dois me calmer sinon ma sœur ou mon frère va venir me voir pour savoir ce que j'ai et je n'ai pas envie de leur dire la vérité.

Je ne veux prévenir personne sinon mes parents, mes jumeaux ou mes meilleurs amis vont me harceler jusqu'à mardi ce que je ne veux absolument pas.

Je leur dirais que je prends ma journée de mardi pour moi tout seul et que je ne veux pas être dérangé. Cela devrait passer car cela m'arrive souvent. J'aime bien m'isoler surtout pour aller dans mon endroit que seul ma princesse et moi connaissent.

J'ai l'impression que le temps n'avance pas surtout depuis l'appel de Bella. Je tourne en rond. Je ne sais plus déjà quoi faire alors qu'on est seulement samedi.

Je suis maudit. Je vais terminer le peu de devoirs qu'il me reste à finir et commencer les révisions pour le bac. Je serais occupé pour un moment c'est déjà cela.

Je suis désespéré pour que je révise maintenant mais je ne vois que cela à faire. Si je ne fais rien ou je montre que je regarde l'heure sans arrêt, quelqu'un de ma famille va me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ou si j'attends quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Je devrais leur mentir et je déteste cela mais je n'aurais pas le choix si je veux rester tranquille. Je n'ai jamais aimé parlé de mes sentiments. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis une personne discrète qui ne montre pas ce que je ressens sauf pour mes proches, mes amis et les gens que j'aime.

J'ai du mal à dire je t'aime à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas à cause des autres mais je suis de nature comme cela. Je n'y peux rien tant que moi je le sais c'est ce qui compte et je sais également que ma famille ou mes potes connaissent mes sentiments et pensées à leur égard.

Je pourrais avoir une conversation avec seulement Charlotte car il n'y a qu'elle qui est au courant de mon amour que je porte à Bella.

Je viens de l'appeler et je dois la voir lundi pour en discuter surtout comme je dois me comporter pour mardi. Je ne sais pas si mon ange est d'accord pour me donner une chance ou si justement elle veut me dire que je dois passer à autre chose ce que je n'espère pas et que je ne veux pas.

Le week-end est passé assez vite en fait. J'ai tellement révisé que je me suis même avancé dans le programme scolaire. J'ai terminé mes devoirs donc pour la fin des vacances je suis entièrement disponible que pour Bella, ce qui me va parfaitement bien.

J'attends Charlotte avec impatience. Elle doit m'aider à me calmer et ce que je dois faire pour que demain tout se passe bien. La voila qui arrive. Je l'amène un peu plus loin de la maison pour être tranquille surtout pour que personne ne nous écoute.

_**Bonjour Jasper ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Salut Charlotte, je vais bien merci et toi ?**_

_**Contente d'être en vacance. Je t'écoute.**_

_**Bella m'a appelé samedi pour me proposer une journée entière seul avec et c'est demain. J'ai évidemment accepté et en plus elle m'a confirmé que c'était un premier rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle.**_

_**Pour le moment, tu ne sors pas encore avec donc reste toi-même et comporte toi en ami. Après tu dois réagir en fonction de ce que Bella va te dire et du déroulement de la journée. Rapproche toi d'elle encore un peu plus. Montre que tu es heureux d'être avec. Profite à fond de ta journée et à la fin si tu vois que tout s'est bien passé, ce sera à toi de faire le premier pas donc de l'embrasser. Tu peux même essayer de lui prendre la main à un moment. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ca bien se passer surtout que c'est elle qui t'a invité et tu n'attendais que cela. Ta famille est au courant ?**_

_**Non bien sur que non. Je leur ai dit que je voulais passer mon mardi seul et prendre l'air.**_

_**Tu as bien à mon avis. Je te laisse. Bonne journée surtout pour celle de demain. Je suis impatiente de vous revoir maintenant.**_

_**Merci Charlotte. Je t'adore et à bientôt.**_

J'ai le temps de voir son regard malicieux j'ai l'impression qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Mais je m'en fiche. Il n'y a que demain qui compte et mon rendez-vous avec Bella.

Si tout se passe bien, j'espère vraiment que demain soir j'aurais une petite amie et que je sortirais enfin avec la femme de ma vie.

A suivre

Merci pour vos commentaires.

A bientôt pour la suite


	19. Chapter 19

**Pov Bella **

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais avec les vacances et mes devoirs terminés, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer c'est pour une de ces raisons que j'ai décidé d'appeler Jasper.

C'est comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon esprit qui a décidé à ma place. Je suis retournée sur terre sur après le coup de téléphone.

Et c'est après que je me suis dit mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ! Ce n'est pas possible mais en même temps j'ai décidé de donner une chance à Jasper.

Je vais passer une journée entière rien qu'avec lui et je lui ai confirmé que c'était un premier rendez-vous au point ou j'en suis j'ai bien fait je pense.

Je suis stressée d'être à mardi. J'espère vraiment que Charlotte ne s'est pas trompée et qu'il a toujours des sentiments amoureux à mon égard.

Je suis presque sure que c'est toujours le cas car sinon il n'aurait pas accepté de sortir avec moi et il ne m'aurait pas demandé si c'était un rendez-vous.

Je suis comme une adolescente qui va avoir sa première sortie avec un garçon, je tremble c'est impressionnant. Pourtant j'ai l'habitude mais en même temps cela commençait par faire un certain temps que je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous avec quelqu'un surtout seule avec un autre garçon que Lucas.

Je dois tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Je n'ai plus envie de le perdre et ce sentiment me fait terriblement peur. Je suis perdue face à cette situation et j'ai perdu l'habitude surtout.

Mes sentiments envers Jasper sont vite arrivés. Dire qu'il y a un mois et demi, je ne faisais même pas attention à lui. Je ne le regardais pas et je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Et aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus ma vie sans lui, je suis dépassée par tout cela. Moi qui ne croyais plus en l'amour, me voila de nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un, la vie est tellement étrange.

Pour moi, il était impossible d'aimer deux garçons en même temps et pourtant cela vient de m'arriver. Lucas et Jasper sont deux garçons qui se ressemblent et pourtant ils sont totalement différents l'un de l'autre.

Je ne peux pas comparer car il y en a un qui est près de moi et l'autre non. Maintenant, je dois essayer que de m'occuper de Jasper et doit mettre Lucas à part même si je ne l'oublierais jamais et qu'il sera toujours en moi.

J'ai un pendentif autour de mon cou avec une photo de lui et moi qui ne me quitte jamais. Je ne peux pas l'enlever sinon je me sens vide et seule. Je l'ai toujours gardé et porté et je ne me vois pas du tout l'enlever même si je devais sortir avec Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il fait parti de moi et de toute façon, c'est impossible pour moi de le quitter.

Je devrais un jour discuter avec Jasper de Lucas mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Comment lui dire que je l'aime lui mais que j'aime également quelqu'un d'autre. Pourra t-il le comprendre ?

Je ne veux pas perdre Jasper mais avec mon passé il est possible qu'il ne veuille plus de moi et je ne pourrais pas du tout lui en vouloir.

Ce serait dans le sens inverse, je ne penserais pas pouvoir lui pardonner au début mais après réflexion, je m'excuserai pour mon comportement et lui demander des excuses pour avoir mal réagit. Personnellement, c'est comme cela que je ferais mais après je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne peux pas deviner sa réaction.

Je dois en parler avec quelqu'un avant de prendre une décision et notre rendez-vous. Je ne peux en parler qu'avec Charlotte car elle connait mes sentiments pour son meilleur ami et elle sait comment il pourrait se comporter face à une situation pareille.

Cela veut dire que je dois lui parler de Lucas et de ce qui lui est arrivé, ce que je ne peux pas faire car je n'arrive toujours pas à discuter. Je vais lui dire le minimum, elle n'a pas besoin de découvrir toute la vérité.

Je l'attends d'une minute à l'autre car je lui ai envoyé un message et elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas très bien car je n'en ai jamais parlé avec quelqu'un que ce soit ma maman ou mon psy.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais procéder. C'est tellement dur et difficile pour moi car cela me fait toujours aussi mal d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à renoncer à lui, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai tellement vécu de bonnes choses avec lui que passer à autre chose me parait invraisemblable et impossible. Je n'ai vécu que pour lui et pour personne d'autre depuis mon enfance. Je le connais depuis la maternelle.

J'ai toujours été avec lui de ma tendre enfance jusqu'au milieu du collège. Cela s'est terminé sur la pire des choses possibles. Il m'aurait quitté j'aurais pu surmonter cette épreuve mais pas celle-là…

La voila qui arrive. Courage Bella, tu peux y arriver.

_**Bonjour Bella. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Qu'est ce que tu as ?**_

_**Bonjour Charlotte. Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai téléphoné à Jasper tout à l'heure et je l'ai invité à sortir avec moi mardi toute la journée. Il m'a demandé si c'était un rendez-vous et j'ai confirmé. Le problème c'est qu'il y a un truc qui ne sait pas sur moi.**_

_**C'est bien tu as pris les devants. C'est quoi ce souci ?**_

_**J'ai déjà vécu une histoire avec un garçon qui s'est terminée brutalement et je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. **_

_**Brutalement ? Tu veux dire quoi par ça ?**_

_**Comment te dire. Punaise je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur.**_

_**Prends tout ton temps je ne suis pas pressée.**_

_**C'est gentil. Mais le hic, c'est que je n'en ai jamais parlé avec quelqu'un car cela me fait toujours aussi mal.**_

_**Il t'a trompé ?**_

_**Non il ne m'aurait jamais trompé ou quitté. Nous deux c'était à la vie à la mort. Nous étions inséparables.**_

_**Je ne devine pas alors.**_

_**Qu'est ce qui est pire que la tromperie ?**_

_**Pire à part la mort, je ne vois pas. Ah d'après ton regard, je pense que j'ai trouvé. Comment est-il mort ?**_

_**Je ne te répondrais pas. Je ne peux pas.**_

_**D'accord je comprends. Tu dois en parler avec Jasper mais toute la vérité et pas seulement ce que tu veux. Je ne te dis de lui avouer à votre rendez-vous mais si jamais tous les deux vous allez loin et que vous sortez ensembles alors à ce moment tu devras lui dire.**_

_**Mais j'aime les deux. Je suis toujours amoureuse de Lucas et Jasper je commence.**_

_**Mon meilleur ami comprendra, j'en suis sure et certaine. Fais lui et fais toi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Calme-toi mais je suis très heureuse que tu me l'as dit et je te promets que je n'en parlerai à personne.**_

_**J'étais bien obligée et je ne voyais que toi. Tu as raison je verrais bien. Je te remercie et à bientôt.**_

_**Tu vas me voir plus vite que prévu car je veux absolument savoir comment votre rendez-vous va se dérouler.**_

_**Tu verras bien.**_

_**Si tu le dis. Bisous Bella.**_

_**Bisous.**_

Je suis satisfaite de cette conversation et maintenant il me tarde d'être à mardi…

A suivre…

Le début du secret de Bella est dévoilé mais pas le secret en entier.

Désolée pour l'attente manque de motivation mais le voila.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en favori et follow.

Un commentaire s'il vous plait lecteur fantôme pour me dire comment vous trouver mon histoire. Cela ne vous coute rien et ne prends pas beaucoup de temps.

Prochain chapitre le rendez-vous.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pov Jasper**

Enfin mardi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car je ne pensais qu'à cette magnifique journée qui va débuter. Je suis comme un fou. Je n'arrête pas de bouger.

Je me suis réveillé super tôt. Je reste dans ma chambre car je suis excité donc je tourne en rond et je porte un sourire assez inquiétant et je ne veux pas que ma famille me pose des questions car elle n'est pas au courant de ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

Je suis impatient d'aller chercher Bella mais j'ai encore le temps puisqu'il n'est que six heures du matin. Mes parents sont déjà levés car ils vont travailler. Les deux sont médecins dans un hôpital et ils prennent à sept heures.

C'est pour cela que je ne fais pas trop de bruit, je ne veux pas les voir venir dans ma chambre surtout en ce moment. Après, tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas à la maison pour toute la journée mais ils ne savent pas la véritable raison, ce qui me va parfaitement.

Je me pose des questions aussi. Quand je verrais Bella, dois-je l'embrasser sur la bouche ou sur la joue ? C'est un rendez-vous mais après nous ne sortons pas encore ensemble donc je viens de trouver ma réponse.

Je me demande également pourquoi il y a ce changement de situation. Elle m'avait dit clairement qu'elle n'avait que son amitié à me proposer et du jour au lendemain elle m'invite à sortir avec elle. Je ne comprends pas tout. Mais j'aurais le temps de lui poser la question.

Aujourd'hui, j'en profite un maximum et je fais tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien. Il va être l'heure. Je me suis bien fait beau pour qu'elle voie que j'ai pris au sérieux notre rencart. Après, je pense que la beauté n'est pas un critère pour elle enfin je l'espère.

Je me dépêche. Je préfère arriver un peu en avance et surtout pas en retard. J'ai déjà eu d'autres rendez-vous avant mais maintenant plus je me rapproche de mon ange plus je tremble.

Je suis en train de me comporter comme un adolescent devant la femme de ma vie et je prie pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mes tremblements.

Elle m'ouvre la porte de chez elle et là apparaît devant moi un véritable ange. Elle est magnifique et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je suis déconnecté. Je la trouve resplendissante. Je dois trop la fixer car je vois qu'elle est gênée par mon regard.

J'essaye de me reprendre le plus vite rapidement et commence à lui parler le plus normalement possible en tout cas je vais essayer.

Bonjour Bella. Tu es très belle !

Bonjour Jasper. Toi aussi tu es très beau. Tu m'attends deux minutes s'il te plaît le temps de prendre mes affaires et je suis tout à toi.

Pas de problème. Je t'attends.

Elle n'a pas peur en disant qu'elle est tout à moi si elle le veut je la prends dans mes bras mais par contre elle risque de ne plus les quitter, je peux lui garantir.

En l'apercevant, j'ai cru voir un ange. Elle est habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche qui lui va à la perfection. Si je n'étais déjà pas amoureux d'elle, je le deviendrai aujourd'hui, je le garantis.

Je me dis qu'elle est comme cela juste pour moi et pour personne d'autre j'en suis tout retourné et je l'aime encore plus.

La voila qui arrive et nous sommes partis pour un mardi de rêve.

Tout se passe extrêmement bien. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Nous profitons tous les deux de nos visites comme le musée et d'autres lieux de la ville.

C'est déjà midi ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé c'est incroyable. Je passe la meilleure journée de toute ma vie. A un moment, elle s'est approchée de moi et elle m'a pris la main tout délicatement. Je lui ai serré aussitôt mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je j'ai juste regardé droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer à quel point cela me fait plaisir.

Le mot plaisir est trop faible. Je ne montre pas trop à l'extérieur pour ne pas l'effrayer mais à l'intérieur je suis tout fou et limite au bord de l'explosion.

Je participe à la sortie mais Bella aussi. Elle me pose des questions sur tout ce qu'elle ne connaît pas et je me fais un devoir de bien lui répondre.

Le midi, nous avons mangé dans un restaurant assez calme mais très romantique. Musique douce, très bel endroit pour les amoureux et le mieux c'est que nous l'avons choisi tous les deux et c'est Bella qui l'a proposé donc c'est une excellente idée.

Il n'y pas beaucoup de monde mais mon cœur a demandé à ce qu'on soit dans un coin calme et tranquille sans trop de monde, ce qui veut dire juste elle et moi. Je vis un vrai rêve. Je sais que c'est réalité et franchement je ne m'attendais pas à cela, c'est encore mieux de tout ce que j'avais espéré. Pour l'instant, je vis un moment parfait.

Nous mangeons en silence. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et il n'y a pas assez de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je pense que pour Bella c'est exactement comme moi, je le vois dans son regard qui est profond et lumineux.

Je dois quand même lui parler. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle m'a proposé cette journée alors qu'au début elle ne voulait pas de moi.

_**Dis-moi Bella ! Je peux te poser une question ?**_

_**Oui bien sur pas de problème. Je t'écoute.**_

_**Pour commencer, je passe un excellent moment en ta compagnie et je sais que je n'oublierais jamais cette journée. Ma question en fait c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi et puis je reçois un appel et tu me proposes un rendez-vous.**_

_**Moi aussi, je passe une excellente journée avec toi. Je suis contente de te l'avoir proposé et surtout que tu as accepté. Pour répondre à ton interrogation, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je me suis dit que je ne le regretterais pas et que je devais avancer dans la vie et mettre mon passé dans un coin de ma tête. **_

_**Pourquoi avancer ? Il t'est arrivé quoi avant ?**_

Aussitôt après ma question, Bella ne me regarde plus. Je devine qu'elle cherche les mots pour me donner une réponse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Bella en face de moi. Celle que j'ai actuellement est paniquée, triste, ailleurs.

J'ai attendu presque dix minutes avant de l'entendre me dire :

_**Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment. Il m'est très difficile pour moi d'en parler que ce soit à mes parents ou toi. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre rendez-vous. Un jour, je te dirais mais aujourd'hui. Je te le promets.**_

_**D'accord ! J'attendrais alors et je ne pose plus de questions sur cela.**_

_**Je te remercie. Sinon parle-moi de toi.**_

Je commence à lui parler de mon enfance, de mes jumeaux et de mes meilleurs ami(e)s, comment on s'est tous rencontrés, c'est-à-dire à l'école maternelle et que depuis on se quitte plus. Nous sommes un groupe soudé. Tout le monde est là et présent dés que quelqu'un va mal ou a besoin d'aide.

Je lui explique tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mon accident de vélo à mes anciennes petites amies. Je lui raconte que j'ai été souvent trompé et que j'avais renoncé à l'amour jusqu'à son arrivée.

Et d'un coup, je vois des traces de rougeur sur ces joues, c'est trop mignon. Je deviens un peu ridicule mais j'y peux rien, je perds tous mes moyens avec mon ange. Je ferai tout pour elle. J'en suis complètement dingue.

Je lui demande de me parler d'elle. Je trouve ses réponses assez vagues mais je suis presque certain que c'est à cause de ce qu'elle me cache.

Je me demande quel est son secret. J'aurais aimé avoir une réponse nette au moment ou je lui ai posé la question car je ne pense qu'à cela maintenant.

Je dois arrêter de réfléchir et profiter du moment. Pour mes doutes, ils reviendront plus tard. J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui est arrivé rien de grave, je verrais bien de toute façon dans les prochains jours ou prochaines semaines.

Après le déjeuner, nous avons été au cinéma voir une comédie romantique ce qui nous change de Harry Potter que nous regardons tous les dimanches chez elle.

Pour tout avouer, je n'ai pas beaucoup regardé le film car j'avais Bella dans mes bras pas vraiment mais mon bras était autour de son cou et elle s'est rapprochée de moi, on était collé et ensemble.

Je n'avais qu'une envie dés que j'ai pu la toucher, c'était de l'embrasser, un vrai baiser de cinéma. J'ose ou j'ose pas.

Le mieux c'est d'attendre la fin du rendez-vous et je prendrai la décision à ce moment en fonction de ce que veut Bella et j'agirais dans son sens. Le mieux c'est qu'elle le veut aussi comme cela, je suis sur et certain de ne prendre un vent.

Après le film, nous sommes partis nous promener à l'extérieur de la ville. On s'est retrouvé sans le faire exprès à mon endroit et on s'est posé au bord de l'eau dans le silence.

Bella s'est mis directement entre mes jambes et a posé sa tête contre moi. Je l'ai serré instinctivement plus près de moi et on n'a pas bougé ni parlé pendant je ne sais combien de temps peut être une heure ou plus.

Je sais que je me suis endormi car quand je me suis réveille il faisait nuit et Bella passait sa main dans mes cheveux. J'ai eu des frissons à cause du froid mais surtout à cause de ces caresses tellement douces.

Je me suis redressé et nous étions encore plus proches. Nos regards se sont à nouveau croisés et nos visages se sont rapprochés. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer mais je ne me suis pas dépêché pour autant.

Au moment où je pensais que rien n'allait se produire à mon plus grand désespoir, c'est Bella qui a franchi mes lèvres avec les siennes et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai ressenti les papillons et le feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps.

Je peux le certifier maintenant je ne la laisserai jamais quitter ma vie. Le baiser dure une éternité (ce qui n'est pas assez pour moi) mais malheureusement il se termine car nous devons reprendre notre respiration.

Rien n'est dit à la fin. On se dévore des yeux et je sais que je sors avec elle maintenant. Je le suis le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment et je me jette à nouveau sur ces lèvres tentatrices que je ne peux plus déjà m'en passer et elle non plus car elle y répond avec autant de force que moi.

Je la presse contre moi et au moment où je sens que sa bouche s'ouvre un peu plus je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres pour nos deux langues puisse se rencontrer dans un véritable ballet. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela de toute ma vie.

Je la raccompagne chez elle. Nous prenons tout notre temps. Je ne veux plus la quitter même si je sais que je vais la revoir régulièrement pendant les vacances.

C'est Bella qui engage la conversation :

_**Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je n'ai pas envie que cette journée se termine. Je suis tellement bien avec toi.**_

_**Moi aussi mais on n'a pas le choix. Juste une petite confirmation. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma petite amie ?**_

_**Bien sur comment peux tu me poser cette question après la journée magique que nous venons de passer.**_

_**Je préfère être sur. Je sais que je vais pouvoir t'embrasser et de prendre dans mes bras aussi souvent que j'ai envie.**_

_**Ce qui me va parfaitement. Va t-en sinon je ne pourrais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi.**_

_**A bientôt il me tarde déjà de te revoir.**_

Avant de m'en aller, j'ai encore voulu un câlin et je lui ai dit au revoir avec un baiser inoubliable et langoureux pour être certain qu'elle ne l'oublie pas de sitôt enfin jusqu'au prochain.

J'ai une petite amie. Je suis totalement amoureux d'elle et je vais tout faire pour la garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Vivement demain j'espère la revoir et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant ma vie va changer mais dans le positif. Je suis hyper content pour mon avenir…

A suivre…

Sorciere6174 : merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre pour le nombre de chapitres. J'écris en fonction de mes idées et de mon inspiration mais il en reste quelques-uns quand même. Pour le secret entier c'est pour bientôt. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

Cristalle : pour ce qui est arrivé entre Bella et Lucas c'est pour plus tard. Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

KazumiiChaan : toujours présente. Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici le chapitre du rendez-vous j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite.

Diana : Bienvenu. Pour le secret entier de Bella et la réaction de Jasper ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Sinon j'espère que tu aimé lire la suite.

Carowolf : merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre et la suite bientôt.

Morgane : Bienvenu. Voici la suite j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié.

Grazie : Bienvenu. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Kysou : merci pour ta review et l'histoire de Bella c'est pour bientôt mais pas dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu as aimé ce que tu viens de lire.

Oliveronica cullen massen : merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que tu vas aussi adorer cette suite.

Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire et trop heureuse de lire vos commentaires. Je vous remercie.

Un commentaire s'il vous plait pour d'autres lecteurs fantôme pour me dire comment vous trouver mon histoire. Cela ne vous coute rien et ne prends pas beaucoup de temps.

J'ai décidé de vous poster le mercredi et pendant le week-end ça vous va ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	21. Chapter 21

**Pov Bella**

Je viens de vivre une magnifique journée. Je la qualifie d'une des plus belles de toute ma vie. Jasper est une personne gentille, attentionnée, doux et je pourrais continuer à lui donner de nombreuses qualités. En fait, c'est l'homme parfait.

Je sors avec le garçon idéal. Je ne lui trouve aucun défaut. Il a été d'une patience avec moi surtout en début en fait car il venait me voir et je l'ignorais totalement. Mais il s'est accroché et il a eu raison, j'en suis déjà complètement dingue.

Le rendez-vous s'est magnifiquement déroulé sauf le moment ou il m'a posé des questions sur ce changement de situation. Je lui ai dit que je lui en parlerai plus tard, ce qu'il a accepté mais je m'imagine très bien ses réflexions à ce sujet, ce qui est parfaitement normal.

Je vais tout lui dire mais je ne sais pas quand. Je ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité pas à Jasper il ne le mérite pas. Je peux le dire je suis heureuse avec et je ne veux pas le perdre à cause de mon passé. Je pense que je vais attendre quelque temps juste pour savoir si lui et moi cela avance bien.

Je suis heureuse. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais l'être encore. Moi qui me suis privée et interdite au bonheur durant de nombreuses années, me voila enfin satisfaite de ma vie. Je vais en profiter un maximum car j'ai trop peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain.

Je suis de nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un autre que Lucas. Je ne voulais pas passer à autre chose mais Jasper a réussi à entrer dans ma vie et il a franchi des barrières que je me suis fixée il y a longtemps avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait mais ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est qu'il est avec moi et avec personne d'autre.

Il me manque déjà alors que cela fait à peine une heure que nous nous sommes quittés. Je suis devenue accro avec une rapidité étonnante.

Je pense que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de notre premier baiser. Il a été magique mais celui que je retiens le plus c'est le dernier. Nous nous embrassés comme si nous n'y allons plus nous revoir. Il était intense de chaque côté et j'ai eu le droit aux papillons et au feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps. Il a été parfait ce baiser. Dés que je suis avec Jasper seule ou en groupe, tout est parfait et simple sans prise de tête à chaque fois.

J'ai envie de hurler tellement je suis joyeuse. Je veux le dire à tout le monde que Bella a enfin un petit ami. Mais je ne veux pas le dire car je préfère attendre la suite entre mon homme et moi.

Je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien comme aujourd'hui. Si je dois faire le premier pas, je le ferais même si je n'aime pas du tout le faire. Pour Jasper, je ferais tous les efforts possibles. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville, ce nouveau lycée, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'oublier mon passé et aller à un endroit inconnu pour moi et que personne ne sache qui je suis. J'en avais assez des regards de pitié qu'on me lançait. Je n'en pouvais plus du tout et j'avais besoin de changement. Tout de suite, j'ai pensé à aller vivre chez mon papa car lui savait mais me laisserait tranquille.

Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de trouver des amis et encore moins un nouvel amoureux, ce n'était pas du tout dans mes priorités.

Et au bout de presque deux mois, je fais partie d'un groupe de potes très soudés et je sors avec un garçon merveilleux. Une nouvelle vie débute aujourd'hui et pour tout m'avouer, je suis complètement satisfaite de ce changement.

J'ai envie de l'appeler mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je le harcèle. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre sa voix avant d'aller dormir tout en espérant de ne pas avoir de cauchemars durant la nuit. Il est possible et j'espère probable qu'ils vont disparaître dans les prochaines nuits.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui téléphoner car c'est lui qui a pris les devants :

_**Coucou bébé ! C'est Jasper ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Bébé ?**_

_**Désolé cela m'a échappé.**_

_**Non ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien.**_

_**C'est vrai ?**_

_**Oui je t'assure cela ne me pose aucun problème tant que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça devant tout le monde au début.**_

_**Je comprends, c'est normal. Notre relation vient à peine de commencer.**_

_**Je voulais également t'appeler mais je n'osais pas pour tout te dire.**_

_**Ah bon et pourquoi ?**_

_**J'avais peur que tu penses que je t'harcèle déjà alors qu'on commence à peine de sortir tous les deux. J'avais envie d'entendre le son de ta voix avant d'aller me coucher.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas je voulais t'appeler dés que je suis rentré chez moi. C'est mignon moi aussi je voulais t'entendre et te parler avant d'aller dormir. J'espère rêver de toi. Au fait, je n'ai pas dit à ma famille que nous sortons ensembles. Je préfère profiter de toi avant que tout le monde nous pose des questions sur nous. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.**_

_**Moi aussi, j'aimerais rêver de toi cette nuit. Ce serait un magnifique rêve si tu en fais parti. Ça me va parfaitement comme ça je peux profiter de mon petit ami et d'être seule avec toi sans aucun dérangement. On peut les prévenir pour la rentrée scolaire.**_

_**Bonne idée. Je pense que je viendrais te voir demain. Tu es d'accord ?**_

_**Evidemment, je suis déjà impatiente à l'idée de te revoir. Bonne nuit Jasper ! Fais de beaux rêves et pense à moi. A demain. Bisous.**_

_**Toi aussi. Rêve bien de moi. A demain. Bisous bébé.**_

J'adore ce surnom. Il me touche avec une facilité que ce soit par ces paroles ou par sa présence. Il m'est déjà indispensable. Je ne me vois plus ma vie sans lui. Il sera toujours présent quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Je suis surprise et étonnée par mes propres sentiments. Ils sont apparus tellement vite dans mon cœur que je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je ne m'attache jamais aussi vite, c'est la première fois depuis Lucas. Il serait content de mon avancement car il m'avait demandé que je retrouve quelqu'un un jour, que j'étais trop jeune pour abandonner l'amour.

Je suis sure et certaine qu'il est fier de moi car j'ai réussi à croire de nouveau à l'amour sans lui-même si il fera toujours parti de moi d'une certaine façon.

Il sera toujours présent dans mon cœur mais aujourd'hui il doit le partager qui va à l'avenir avoir une plus grande importance dans mon cœur et dans ma vie, bien sur je parle de Jasper. Mon petit ami du moment est vivant et en bonne santé alors que Lucas non.

Je dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Il est temps que je pense au présent et à mon avenir. Je le vois bien avec Jasper pour un long moment, c'est ce que j'espère vraiment.

Je ne veux pas aller trop vite dans cette nouvelle relation. J'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps. Je vais en parler avec lui et je verrais bien. Si il accepte, cela m'arrangerait totalement et si il refuse, je verrais ce que je ferais en temps voulu, on en est pas encore là.

Je me suis endormie tôt et vite, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivée depuis la mort de mon premier amour. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais je ne me rappelle pas pour autant de quoi j'ai rêvé. Je sais que quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais bien et détendue.

La première semaine de vacances est passée trop vite. J'ai vu Jasper tous les jours et nous nous sommes rapprochés davantage. Personne est au courant de son côté ni du mien que nous nous voyons aussi régulièrement. On fait ce qu'on veut sans que personne ne nous dérange, c'est trop bien. D'un côté, je sais bien qu'il va falloir leur dire mais par pour le moment je profite au maximum.

Ce que je redoute à la rentrée c'est de revoir l'autre blonde. Moi qui lui ai dit que Jasper ne m'intéresserait jamais et que je ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui, c'était un mensonge pas au début mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas apprécier du tout.

Elle va probablement s'en prendre à moi sauf si on ne se montre pas au lycée. On prévient nos amis mais on reste discret devant les autres lycéens. C'est ce que j'aimerais bien pour commencer. Je vais lui en parler ce sera plus simple pour prendre une décision.

Je n'aime pas me montrer en public quand je suis avec mon petit ami. Je sais que tout le monde va nous regarder et parler sur nous. Je ne serais pas à l'aise face à cette nouvelle situation.

Avant, les gens savaient pour Lucas et moi. Ils étaient heureux pour nous mais il ne nous dévisagés pas car ils avaient l'habitude de nous voir tout le temps tous les deux, c'était normal pour eux. Ils nous laissaient vivre notre vie tranquille.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, les personnes connaissent Jasper et sa famille mais pas moi, ce qui me bloque forcément du regard des autres. Je verrais ça avec lui.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, il n'y aurait plus Jasper ou mes amis. Je serais encore et toujours dans mon malheur.

J'ai eu tellement de mal à vouloir m'en sortir et à m'interdire au bonheur, que ce que je vis me paraît trop irréel.

Et pourtant, j'ai bien un petit ami qui m'aime depuis le début si j'ai bien compris. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut me trouver. Je suis une fille simple.

Je dois arrêter avec mes pensées noires. Tout va bien dans ma vie et je peux enfin le dire, je suis heureuse. Je suis impatiente de le revoir et de dire à nos amis que nous sortons ensembles.

La deuxième semaine de vacances risque d'être intéressante et géniale. Je n'ai plus envie de retourner au lycée maintenant.

Je n'ai pas envie de partager Jasper avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sure et certaine que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas l'embrasser ou le prendre dans mes bras à la rentrée.

L'avenir me le dira bien…

A suivre

Je n'arrive pas trop à écrire les pov Bella. Dites-moi s'il vous plait si je m'en sors ou pas.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews positives elles me font énormément plaisir.

Si vous avez des suggestions ou des demandes pour la suite (sauf le secret de Bella désolée), dites les moi par commentaires ou par message privé, je me ferais un plaisir de les réaliser si elles sont possibles en fonction de mes idées pour la suite de la fiction.

Je vais surement accélérer le temps pour la suite c'est normal mais pas trop vite non plus.

Reviews s'il vous plait !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	22. Chapter 22

**Pov Jasper**

Après mon premier rendez-vous avec Bella, les semaines sont passées trop vite. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité de mes moments avec ma petite amie car nous venons de fêter la nouvelle année et on va reprendre l'école.

Pour mon grand bonheur et plaisir, je sors toujours avec mon ange. Au début, personne n'était au courant pour notre relation. Je m'étais mis d'accord avec Bella pour qu'on garde le secret et leur en parler plus tard.

Nous voulions juste profiter de nos moments de solitude entre nous deux sans que personne vienne nous déranger. Nous les avons mis au courant un peu après la rentrée de la Toussaint.

Ils étaient tous heureux pour nous et ils nous ont tous félicité et nous ont dit qu'on était bien et beaux ensembles. J'étais content quand même de les prévenir surtout pour la reprise du lycée.

Mais je me souviens d'une discussion à ce sujet avec Bella, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se montre au lycée, pas parce qu'elle avait honte de sortir avec moi mais j'en suis presque sur à cause de l'autre blonde.

_**Dis-moi Jasper, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?**_

_**Oui bien sur je t'écoute.**_

_**Nous allons retourner à l'école bientôt. J'espère que tu ne vas pas le prendre mal mais j'aimerais bien que l'on ne se montre pas en tant que couple.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je n'aime pas les regards des autres et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos Maria. Je lui ai dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas du tout et quelques semaines plus tard, nous sommes ensembles. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, je te le jure. Je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps et voir ou on va tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec les autres.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à avoir de Maria. Je te protègerais d'elle. Mais pour toi, je veux bien faire des efforts sauf que j'ai avoir du mal à ne plus t'embrasser et à te prendre dans mes bras. Nous pouvons également demander à nos ami(e)s de nous aider.**_

_**Excellente idée. Je pense que cela va nous promettre des situations drôles et je suis impatiente de voir tout cela. Merci Jasper. Je sais que cela ne va pas être évident mais je ferai pour que tout se passe bien entre toi et moi.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela bébé. Je t'aime Bella.**_

Depuis que nous sortons tous les deux, je lui ai déjà plusieurs fois que je l'aimais mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Je sais bien qu'elle et moi c'est récent, mais je dis toujours ce que je ressens.

Je suis sur qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments pour moi, je le vois dans ses yeux. Quand elle me regarde, je vois cette lueur dans ses yeux. Je vois une dose d'amour mais je n'ai jamais entendu les trois mots. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle me les dise mais je ne veux pas la forcer, je vais devoir attendre pas trop longtemps j'espère.

J'adore l'appeler bébé car à chaque fois elle rougit et j'aime trop voir ses joues rosir. Tout se passe bien voir trop bien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une histoire se déroule sans problème, c'est assez nouveau pour moi.

Elle ne m'a pas encore parlé de son passé. J'essaye de lancer la conversation mais à chaque fois, elle se renferme. Je pense que c'est pour une de ces raisons qu'elle ne m'a dit pas encore les trois mots que tout le monde veut entendre.

Je suppose qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave et que probablement c'est en rapport avec un garçon. Que lui a-t-il fait pour qu'elle renonce à l'amour jusqu'à moi.

Je dis cela car au début elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. Elle ne regardait pas les garçons. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée mon ange ?

Même si tout se passe bien avec Bella, j'ai toujours ce doute en moi qui vient régulièrement. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne veut pas m'en parler.

Nous sommes un couple donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas se confier à moi. Je ne trouve pas cela normal.

Je lui ai pratiquement tout raconté sur ma vie mais moi je ne connais rien sur elle. Je l'aime mais cela commence à me peser son secret.

Je dois être patient mais ce n'est pas mon point fort.

Quand je parlais tout à l'heure des situations absurdes au lycée, il y en a eu pas mal. Je ne pouvais pas ne plus embrasser Bella du jour au lendemain. Dés que je pouvais, on se cachait dans tous les recoins de l'école sans se faire prendre.

Mais c'est de plus en difficile de se cacher surtout envers Maria. Elle commence à avoir des doutes. Elle ne s'éloigne plus de nous. Elle est toujours dans les alentours pour pouvoir nous surprendre, un vrai pot de colle cette fille.

Je suis sur et certain qu'elle va finir par découvrir la vérité. Elle est tellement obstinée que je pense qu'on va devoir arrêter cette comédie. Je dois en parler à ma petite amie et le plus vite possible. J'espère qu'elle va bien réagir.

_**On doit parler Bella au sujet du secret et de l'autre sang sue.**_

_**Oui que se passe t-il ?**_

_**Il va falloir se montrer car l'autre blonde nous surveille sans arrêt et je pense qu'elle va finir par y arriver.**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie. Elle va criser et je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. C'est une tarée cette fille.**_

_**Mais on a plus le choix. On arrive plus à se voir en discrétion même avec l'aide de Charlotte ou Rosalie, elle est tout le temps là surtout au moment ou on ne l'attend pas. On arrive plus à s'en débarrasser. Ce n'est plus possible.**_

_**J'accepte mais on commence doucement. Par exemple, nos potes nous laissent seuls et on se prend la main. Puis on rigole et on parle que tous les deux. Et pour finir le baiser amoureux devant tous les lycéens et tous les professeurs.**_

_**Très bon plan miss Swan. Et il faut commencer maintenant. Prête ?**_

_**Oui mais avant, il faut prévenir les autres.**_

_**Tu as raison et c'est parti bébé. Je suis trop heureux car je vais pouvoir t'embrasser et de faire des câlins devant tout le monde.**_

_**Moi aussi, je suis impatiente.**_

J'ai été dire tout de suite à mes jumeaux et mes meilleur(e)s ami(e)s ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ils étaient tous satisfaits par cette nouvelle.

Du jour au lendemain, je me trouvais régulièrement en tête à tête avec Bella. On rigolait, parlait de tout et de rien devant les autres. Pour moi, je vivais une situation normale et je le montrais à tout le monde surtout devant Maria.

Elle voyait mon bonheur et que ce n'était pas surtout grâce à elle. Oh la tête qu'elle a tirée quand elle a remarqué ma main dans celle de Bella.

Si ces yeux étaient un pistolet, il y a longtemps que mon ange serait déjà mort. Cette pensée me fait tressaillir. En fait, mon bébé a raison quand elle dit que nous ne savons pas de quoi l'autre folle est capable. Je vais la surveiller pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à Bella.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que nos camarades de classe et tout le lycée avaient vu le rapprochement entre ma petite amie et moi.

La plupart des commentaires étaient positifs. Les gens trouvaient qu'on faisait un beau couple et probablement le plus beau de tout le lycée.

Et il y avait les autres c'est-à-dire les amis de Maria si on pouvait appeler ça des amis. Ce sont plus des chiens et des abrutis. Ils obéissent à leur maître (ce surnom me fait bien rire elle un maître on aura tout entendu). Elle leur a dit qu'elle détestait Bella donc eux aussi. Ils sont jaloux c'est pour cela que je ne cherche pas plus loin.

Ils font leur vie et moi je m'en fou. Moi j'ai Bella et eux rien du tout. J'ai prévu de l'embrasser ce vendredi devant tout le monde et je ne serais pas très loin de l'autre dingue surtout pour apercevoir sa tronche, j'ai trop hâte.

J'en ai parlé tranquillement avec Bella et elle a accepté aussitôt. Je pense qu'elle est aussi impatiente que moi et qu'elle en a assez comme moi de cette situation.

Enfin la fin de la journée. Depuis que je suis avec la femme de ma vie, le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable, c'est incroyable. Le baccalauréat se rapproche de plus en plus. Je ne stresse pas car je travaille régulièrement et je suis sérieux dans mes devoirs et mes leçons. Je suis à jour dans mes révisions que ce soit celle de cette année ou de l'année dernière. Je veux l'avoir dés la première avec mention si possible pour la suite de mon avenir scolaire.

Je suis à coté de mon ange et je lui dis :

_**Tu es prête bébé à te montrer avec moi devant les élèves, les parents et les professeurs ?**_

_**Oui mais arrête de me stresser. Les gens vont tous nous dévisager et j'ai horreur de cela. mais je sais qu'après, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut donc on n'a plus à se cacher.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Je vais pouvoir me vanter d'avoir la plus belle fille dans mes bras et que tu es à moi. Personne ne pourra pas t'approcher.**_

_**Pourquoi es tu si possessif ? Non ne dis rien je suis pareille. Les autres filles sauront que tu as une petite amie et que c'est du sérieux. Si jamais une garce te drague, je ne répondrais plus de rien. tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.**_

_**Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es jalouse mon amour. Mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je suis à toi et à personne d'autre. On se ressemble encore plus j'adore. En plus, on va jouer une scène de cinéma, c'est trop bien.**_

_**Tu es bête mais tu es très bien comme tu es et c'est parti.**_

_**Comme tu dis.**_

Comme à chaque fois, que Bella et moi, nous nous regardons dans les yeux, nous sommes dans notre bulle. C'est juste elle et moi et plus personne ne compte autour de nous. J'adore nos moments même si je pense que beaucoup de monde attend ce qui va se passer.

C'est Bella qui craque la première. C'est elle qui pose ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre tout de suite ma bouche pour accueillir sa langue avec plaisir. Nos langues se rencontrent dans un ballet impressionnant et c'est à nouveau le feu d'artifice.

J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher encore plus proche de moi. C'est le meilleur baiser que j'ai reçu depuis toute ma vie. Même les premiers échangés avec Bella n'étaient pas aussi fougueux. Nous sommes obligés d'arrêter pour pouvoir respirer.

Nous venons de terminer notre baiser mais je la garde dans mes bras et je la regarde amoureusement. Je ne veux plus la lâcher. Je me fiche du monde qui nous regarde. En ce moment, c'est que mon bébé qui compte et personne d'autre.

Si j'étais venu plus vite sur terre, j'aurais remarqué le regard méchant et meurtrier de Maria. Je me serais inquiété et je me serais posé une multitude de questions.

Si je l'avais vu, j'aurais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer bientôt….

A suivre…

L'action va commencer dans le ou les prochains chapitres.

Reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de mon histoire.

Oui lecteur fantôme c'est à toi que je parle, mets moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que tu penses en général de l'histoire s'il te plaît.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

J'ai aussi deux histoires prévues pour la suite ce sera bien sur avec Bella et Jasper.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	23. Chapter 23

Désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais plus Internet. Chapitre court, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est pour préparer la suite et changement de point de vue juste pour ce chapitre.

**Pov Maria **

La première fois que j'ai vu cette nouvelle, j'ai tout de suite eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne la connaissais même pas mais je ne l'aimais déjà pas du tout.

J'ai aperçu le regard de Jasper sur cette fille, il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Pour la première de toute ma vie, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment que l'on nomme jalousie.

Jasper était à moi et à personne d'autre. C'est pour cela que j'ai été la voir pour la prévenir qu'elle ne devait ni parler ni avoir des sentiments pour lui. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'en fichait de lui et qu'elle ne savait même pas qui c'était.

Je lui ai laissé quand même le bénéfice du doute mais je devais la surveiller au cas où. Et j'ai eu raison car à la fin du premier cours, mon Jasper lui parlait et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

Je lui ai bien fait comprendre mais mon amoureux s'en est pris à moi. Il m'a crié dessus en me disant que je devais laisser cette garce tranquille sinon il allait s'occuper de moi personnellement.

Il ne la connaissait pas et il la défendait comme si il en était amoureux alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec lui mais il ne m'a jamais capté. Il m'a toujours ignoré ou renvoyé boulé. Et l'autre elle débarque, et il ne voit plus qu'elle.

Je la déteste tellement. Elle n'a pas le droit de me piquer mon mec. Je dis mon mec car je sais que tôt ou tard, cela va finir par arriver. J'en suis sure et certaine.

Je m'en suis pris encore à elle car elle a été acceptée par le groupe de Jasper, c'est-à-dire ses jumeaux et ses meilleurs amis alors que moi ils ont toujours refusé que je fasse partie de leur bande, ce qui n'est absolument pas normal.

C'est Rosalie qui m'a hurlé dessus comme quoi je devais laisser Bella tranquille sinon elle m'attaquerait et quand quelqu'un se met à dos le groupe, tout le monde nous déteste et fait comme si on n'existait plus.

De plus, Jasper en a remis une couche comme quoi il ne sortirait jamais avec moi et que maintenant je ne devais plus lui parler et encore moins s'approcher de lui et de l'autre.

Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se mettre les meilleurs élèves et les personnes les plus appréciées de tout le lycée. Elle les a embobiné je ne vois que cela.

C'est à moi de remettre les choses à leur place. Elle ne va capter ce qui va lui arriver. Les vacances de la Toussaint vont m'aider à préparer mon plan.

J'ai déjà commencé. J'ai parlé aux autres de cette chère Bella comme quoi c'était une garce, qu'à cause d'elle j'avais perdu Jasper et que j'étais malheureuse. Je leur ai dit que je n'en pouvais plus, que je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre et que Bella était la coupable de mon malheur.

Ces idiots ont gobé toutes mes paroles sans savoir si je disais la vérité. Je peux faire n'importe quoi d'eux comme leur demander des choses insignifiantes et ridicules, leur mentir comme je veux et eux le font et me croient avec une facilité déconcertante. Je suis géniale.

A cette rentrée, j'ai remarqué que Jasper et Bella pouvaient disparaitre rien que tous les deux pas longtemps mais cela m'inquiétait. J'avais comme une alarme dans ma tête quelque chose se passait et je n'étais pas au courant, ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

J'ai recommencé à espionner cette garce. Ce que je pouvais la haïr. Elle a tout ce que je voudrais avoir. Elle a Jasper et ses amis. Je suis dans une rage contre elle. Je deviens méchante à cause d'elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle puisse disparaître de me vie et de la terre. Je ne la supporte plus. Je veux revenir trois mois en arrière, elle n'était pas présente, ce qui m'allait très bien.

Les vacances de Noel sont arrivées et je n'avais pas avancé. J'ai commencé par des recherches sur elle avant qu'elle débarque dans cette ville et je n'avais rien trouvé. Je redoutais également ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Jasper et l'autre se sont rapprochés et j'espère vraiment qu'ils ne sortent pas ensembles. Si jamais c'était le cas, je ne sais pas comment j'allais réagir.

J'ai essayé d'appeler son ancien lycée mais les personnes m'ont renvoyé boulé quand elles ont compris que je me renseignais sur cette poufiasse.

C'est quand même étrange que personne n'a voulu répondre à mes questions. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut cacher. Je ferai tout pour découvrir ces petits secrets. Je suis déterminée et je vais m'assurer que Jasper le découvre grâce à moi.

A la rentrée de noël, je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée car j'avais peur d'apprendre la relation entre mon homme et Bella. Mais en fait non, ils ont l'air seulement amis mais je me méfie toujours des apparences.

J'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter car depuis quelques jours, on peut les voir souvent seuls tous les deux rigolant, parlant et je les ai vus se prendre la main.

Je pense que mon pire cauchemar va se réaliser c'est-à-dire les voir en tant que couple, ce que je n'ai pas envie de voir se réaliser.

Le pire moment de toute me vie vient juste de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Ils viennent de s'embrasser devant tout le monde et je peux garantir que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le font.

Il y a tellement de passion que cela me donne envie de vomir. Je préfère m'éloigner avant de commettre un meurtre. Je suis dégoutée. Comment je n'ai pas vu le voir.

Je suis dans une fureur. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je vais me venger et ma vengeance sera terrible. Elle va comprendre qui je suis et elle va avoir à faire à moi.

Je promets qu'elle va souffrir et pas qu'un peu. Je vais la détruire tellement rapidement qu'elle ne va pas capter. Elle comprendra juste à la fin ce qui va lui arriver.

Elle va payer surtout que j'ai reçu un courrier anonyme avec le prénom Lucas et que cela la concernait. Je vais enfin récupérer Jasper et je le ferais par n'importe quel moyen.

A suivre

Reviews s'il vous plait pour me dire si mon histoire vous plait toujours et pour me dire ce que vous pensez de chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis très heureuse de les lire et pour vous remercier de votre présence, j'aimerais vous faire un petit cadeau. Le premier ou première qui me propose une histoire avec Bella et Jasper en tant que couple je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire ou celui qui met le 100ème commentaire, je verrais bien. J'attends vos propositions avec impatience.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	24. Chapter 24

Pov Bella

Les jours qui ont suivi après notre premier baiser devant tout le monde ne se sont pas trop mal passés. Un grand nombre était content pour nous tandis que les autres c'est-à-dire la bande à Maria ont été insupportables.

Dés que j'embrassais ou prenais la main de Jasper, ils rigolaient ou encore nous sifflaient. J'ai eu le droit aux insultes en tout genre surtout de la part de l'autre tarée. Déjà qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, maintenant elle me hait et me le fait clairement comprendre.

Cela ne me dérange pas tant qu'elle en reste aux insultes si jamais elle allait plus loin, je devrais réagir en fonction mais j'espère que ce la n'arrivera jamais. Je ne suis plus aussi rassurée qu'avant, il n'y a que la présence de mon chéri qui m'aide.

Je pense qu'il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais craqué si Jasper n'avait pas été avec moi. Je peux également compter et remercier nos ami(e)s qui sont là pour me défendre et me réconforter car ils peuvent être durs dans leur parole.

D'autres choses se sont passées comme certaines affaires qui disparaissent que ce soit chez moi comme des vêtements, des photos ou au lycée comme des affaires d'école ou des stylos. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je ne trouve pas cela normal.

Je n'en ai parlé à personne car je ne veux pas les inquiéter mais si cela continue je devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Pas à Jasper car il s'inquièterait mais je le dirais à Rosalie et Charlotte. Je pense qu'elle pourrait m'aider dans cette affaire.

Je passe de plus en plus de moment avec mon amoureux. J'adore être avec lui. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Je suis totalement accro à mon chéri. Je l'aime et moi qui pensait que ce n'était plus possible. Je m'interdisais ce sentiment depuis la mort de Lucas.

Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Jasper et qu'il est entré dans ma vie, je suis heureuse. J'ai le droit de nouveau au bonheur et je ferais tout pour qu'il reste dans ma vie. Je ne veux absolument pas le perdre. Je ne supporterais une deuxième séparation.

Je reste à des moments toute seule même si je sais qu'il n'aime pas cela. Mais j'en ai besoin. J'adore me promener et écouter de la musique tout en pensant à ma vie passé et présente. Je cours toujours, cela me permet de me défouler et de me libérer.

Je diminue mes moments de solitude car je me sens observée depuis quelques jours. Je suis peut être paranoïaque mais j'entends des respirations ou des bruits de pas dans des endroits sombres et calmes.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde et parle sur moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quand je dis tout le monde, je veux dire Maria et ses sbires. Je pense qu'ils sont en train de préparer un mauvais coup contre moi mais je ne sais pas ce que cela peut être. Mais que se passe t-il ?

Je dois en parler à Jasper. Il me dira soit que je deviens folle soit que j'ai raison. Mais j'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Je dois le chercher et le trouver le plus rapidement possible.

Au moment où j'aperçois Jasper, j'entends le prénom Lucas, ce qui m'arrête en plein milieu de la cour. Je me retourne pour savoir qui a prononce ce prénom et je ne vois personne.

Pitié ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout recommence aller mal dans cette nouvelle vie. Moi qui avais fait un grand pas, je n'ai pas envie de retourner en arrière, il n'en est pas question. Je veux que tout reste comme maintenant, je vais si bien et tout cela c'est grâce à Jasper. Il m'a redonné confiance en moi et surtout en l'amour.

J'aurais du lui parler de mon ancienne vie et surtout de Lucas. Je me demande qui sait à propos de mon passé à part ma famille et Charlotte.

J'espère vraiment que l'autre blonde n'a pas fait de recherche sur moi et si c'est le cas qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé. Sinon comment me justifier auprès de Jasper ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui serait totalement normal.

Je dois lui parler le plus vite possible sur ma vie d'avant et sur tout ce qui se passe actuellement. Comment lui dire ? Il va sentir trahi que je ne lui ai rien révélé. C'est comme cela que je réagirais si j'apprenais cette terrible nouvelle.

Le problème est que je ne peux plus reculer. J'entends le prénom de mon premier amour en cours, en pause ou encore à la cantine. En fait dés que je me rapproche ou que j'embrasse Jasper, il est dit à tout bout de champ.

Je sursaute à chaque fois et je change de comportement à chaque fois que je l'écoute et je suis sure et certaine que mon amoureux doit se poser des questions sur cela. Ce que je ne peux pas du tout lui reprocher, je n'en ai surtout pas le droit.

Je suis coincée car si je me tais, il va finir par le savoir et il va être déçu et en colère qu'il ait appris par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et si je lui dis, il va me dire que j'aurais pu lui annoncer avant, que c'est un manque de confiance envers lui et qu'il va avoir besoin de temps pour faire le point et me demander de faire un break le temps que tout cela se passe.

J'ai besoin de conseils et il n'y a que Charlotte qui peut m'aider dans cette situation. Je lui envoie un message pour qu'elle me rejoigne au plus vite chez moi. Elle me répond qu'elle arrive tout de suite. Et c'est vrai, car cinq minutes plus tard, elle est déjà là.

_**Je t'écoute Bella. Tu m'as inquiété suite à ton message.**_

_**Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis bloquée. Certaines personnes du lycée n'arrêtent pas de prononcer le prénom de Lucas. Je me sens suivie et on m'a volé des affaires que ce soit au lycée ou même chez moi.**_

_**Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu as une idée du ou des coupables.**_

_**Je ne vois que Maria et ses toutous. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et ne supporte pas que je suis avec Jasper et pas elle.**_

_**Comment peut-elle être au courant pour l'existence de Lucas ?**_

_**Je pense qu'elle a fait des recherches et que quelqu'un l'a aidé. Je ne vois que cela.**_

_**Tu dois tout dire à Jasper !**_

_**Mais c'est tellement dur et je ne veux pas le perdre.**_

_**Pourquoi tu le perdrais ? C'est aussi moche que cela. Que s'est-il réellement passé dans ta vie précédente.**_

_**C'est vrai, je ne t'ai dit pas toute la vérité juste le minimum. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec quelqu'un. Cela a toujours été au dessus de mes forces.**_

_**Il va falloir tout dire avant que cela n'aille trop loin Bella. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais c'est pour toi que je le dis.**_

_**Je sais bien mais… tiens une lettre en dessous de ma porte, je ne l'avais pas vu.**_

_**Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?**_

_**C'est étrange !**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Il n'y a pas d'adresse sur la lettre et encore moins à qui elle est destinée.**_

_**Ouvre-la.**_

_**Oui.**_

Tu n'as pas compris quand on t'a dit de ne pas t'approcher de Jasper. Tu ne devais pas lui parler et encore moins sortir avec lui. Maintenant, tu vas payer et la vérité va éclater. Prends garde à toi à partir d'aujourd'hui car tu vas souffrir et peut être rejoindre Lucas !

_**C'est quoi cette lettre de dingue. Tu sais qui a pu écrire cette connerie Bella.**_

_**A part Maria, non. Je ne vois pas qui a pu m'envoyer cette lettre de menaces.**_

_**Maria n'irait quand même pas aussi loin. Je ne sais pas mais tu dois montrer cette lettre à ton père. Tu n'as pas le choix.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution. J'ai peur Charlotte. Je ne sais pas quoi de quoi ils sont capables. Je ne les connais pas. Je ne sais pas contre qui je me dois me battre.**_

_**Tu dois le faire. Tu es terrorisée ce qui est totalement normal face à cette situation. Je le serais aussi. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu dois réagir et le plus vite possible. Ta vie en dépend.**_

_**Tu as raison et mon père pourra m'aider.**_

_**Ton père pourra t'aider à propos de quoi ?**_

_**Jasper ! que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Je voulais te voir ma chérie. Tu me manquais trop.**_

_**Bon les amoureux, je vais vous laisser. Je vous dis à demain. Bisous.**_

_**Au revoir Charlotte.**_

_**Au revoir Char.**_

J'étais mal à l'aise suite au départ de Charlotte. Mais je devais faire comme si tout allait bien et attendre l'arrivée de mon père pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il m'arrive.

J'attends cette confrontation et je me confie à mon chéri après. Il est temps que je lui dise tout. Les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles…

A suivre…

Je vais publier un chapitre par week-end maintenant. Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur une autre histoire intitulée fais moi confiance en collaboration avec KazumiiChaan dont vous pouvez également lire son histoire.

Je vous remercie de me laisser des commentaires à votre passage s'il vous plait. Cela nous permet de savoir si nos histoires vous plaisent ou pas.

J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire et de l'autre bien évidemment. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Les reviews sont nos seuls salaires. Merci d'avance.

Réponse aux anonymes :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite et très heureuse que mon histoire te plait.

Cristalle : voici la suite et tu n'en as pas fini avec Maria. J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.

A bientôt pour la suite…


	25. Chapter 25

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais voici la suite.

Pov Jasper

Depuis que Bella est arrivée dans ma vie, tout se passe bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. La décision que nous avons pris de s'embrasser devant Maria et devant tout le lycée est une idée géniale.

J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo pour pouvoir la prendre en photo. Elle était dégoutée et avait la raison, je l'ai vu sur son visage. J'ai adoré la regarder à ce moment même si j'ai totalement profité de mon baiser avec ma merveilleuse petite amie.

Maintenant, je peux la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser quand je veux et à n'importe quel moment, la belle vie tout simplement.

Mais depuis quelques jours, je commence à m'inquiéter car je vois que Bella n'est pas bien et elle n'est pas venue me parler pour me dire ce qui lui arrive.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la forcer mais je la vois s'éloigner de moi de plus en plus de moi. Dés que je ne suis plus avec, elle part ailleurs alors que quand Bella est avec moi, elle reste dans mes bras et ne veut plus les lâcher.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur quand elle n'est plus avec moi. Elle regarde partout et fixe régulièrement Maria et ses sbires. En même temps, ces derniers n'arrêtent pas de dévisager ma petite amie. Je les aperçois régulièrement se moquer d'elle et je les ai déjà écouté parler sur elle.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer et je n'aime pas du tout cela surtout si cela concerne mon couple. Je ferais mon maximum pour protéger mon amoureuse et mon couple.

Je ne veux pas perdre Bella et je ne veux pas mettre en danger notre relation. Si je vois que rien ne s'arrange, je serais obligé d'en discuter avec ma petite amie.

Je pourrais également en parler avec Charlotte car je vois bien que cette dernière et Bella sont devenues d'excellentes amies. Peut être que ma chérie lui a parlé de quelque chose et je devinerai si ma meilleure amie me ment.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment su me mentir. Nous sommes tellement proches que je la considère comme ma sœur, je l'adore. Si elle ne me dit pas la vérité, cela voudra dire que Bella lui a avoué son secret qu'elle ne m'a pas encore dévoilé.

Je serais déçu de découvrir cette nouvelle car j'aurais l'impression d'être trahi. Cela voudrait dire aussi que Bella n'a pas assez confiance en moi et qu'elle préfère ne rien me dire.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je suis presque certain qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime mais elle ne veut pas me parler de son passé, ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer avant, c'est du passé. il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qui devrait compter et elle devrait tourner la page en me racontant ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant de venir dans cette ville.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi donc ce qui veut dire pas cours l'après-midi. Je dois voir Charlotte en début d'après-midi avant de retrouver Bella plus tard.

Je la préviens ce matin en toute discrétion en lui disant que je dois la voir le plus rapidement possible et que c'est très important. Je lui donne l'heure qui est 13h30 vers chez moi. Elle me confirme sa présence donc je suis impatient d'y être.

J'ai besoin d'être rassuré également. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ou j'en suis. Je perds le contrôle et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Et dire que tout se passait bien jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. C'était beaucoup trop beau. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer.

J'attends Charlotte avec beaucoup d'impatience. La voila qui arrive.

_**Je suis venue aussi vite que je pouvais. Que se passe t-il ?**_

_**Merci d'être venue. Je voulais te parler de Bella. Je la trouve étrange ces derniers temps.**_

_**Etrange ? Tu veux dire quoi par cela ?**_

_**Elle a l'air stressée et paniquée. Elle regarde tout le temps autour d'elle et surveille souvent Maria et ses amis.**_

_**Je n'avais pas remarqué.**_

_**Est-ce que Bella t'a parlé sur son passé ?**_

_**Le problème est que je ne peux pas te mentir donc je te dois la vérité. Elle m'a parlé brièvement d'un sujet mais elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Et non, je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai promis à ta petite amie de me taire. Je suis désolée.**_

_**Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas m'en parler ?**_

_**C'est un sujet difficile. Laisse-lui du temps et elle se confiera à toi.**_

_**Peut être mais j'en ai assez d'attendre. Je veux savoir.**_

_**Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête. Je**_ _**ne peux rien pour toi.**_

_**Tu ne m'aides pas. Tu peux partir.**_

Je la quitte avant qu'elle puisse me répondre. Je suis en colère contre ma meilleure car elle connait le secret de ma chérie et elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je suis dégouté.

Je dois trouver un moyen pour découvrir la vérité. Je vais me débrouiller sans l'aide de Bella ou Charlotte. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je vais commencer par annuler mon rendez-vous avec Isabella. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je l'appelle pour lui annoncer mais je ne m'explique pas plus que cela. Je ne veux pas me justifier.

C'est bizarre ! J'ai entendu du bruit venant de dehors. Je me dépêche pour aller voir ce qui se passe et j'aperçois une enveloppe parterre. Je l'ouvre et c'est écrit :

_Bella Swan et Lucas Lemar _

Je me demande ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Qui est ce Lucas ? Je suppose qu'il fait parti de l'ancienne vie de Bella, peut être un petit ami ? C'est lui qui aurait forcé Bella à quitter son ancienne vie. Mais comment et pourquoi ?

Je ne suis pas plus avancé. J'ai même encore plus de questions qu'avant. Déjà, qui a posé cette lettre anonyme chez moi ? Qui est ce Lucas et que représente t-il pour Bella ?

Je dois aller lui demander et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'irais la voir ce week-end et je veux des explications car je pense que j'ai été assez patient. Je lui ai laissé largement du temps pour qu'elle vienne me parler. Je ne vais pas la brusquer mais j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

J'espère que la fin de semaine va passer vite. Maria se comporte étrangement. Elle est venue s'excuser auprès de moi de m'avoir embêté ces derniers mois, que si j'avais besoin d'elle à l'avenir que je ne devais pas hésiter.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit cela. Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Le mot anonyme viendrait-il d'elle ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu être au courant ? Elle s'est peut être renseignée et il se peut qu'elle ait découvert une chose sur Bella.

Cela me fait peur de me dire que l'autre blonde peut être au courant. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi elle est capable donc je me méfie énormément de ces excuses.

Si Bella était venue me parler, cela aurait simplifié énormément de choses. Je ne serais pas aussi inquiet d'avoir cette conversation avec elle.

Je suis pressé d'être samedi comme pas du tout car j'ai le sentiment que cette confrontation avec ma petite amie risque de bouleverser ma vie actuelle.

L'avenir me le dira.

A suivre…

Je suis déçue du nombre de reviews du dernier chapitre (c'est-à-dire une). Il ne vous a pas plu ? Si c'est le cas, dites moi s'il vous plait, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé.

Réponse :

Grazie : je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Prochain chapitre : confrontation Bella et Jasper et vous saurez la vérité sur Lucas.

Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire.

Reviews s'il vous plait.

A bientôt pour la suite


	26. Chapter 26

La vérité dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Pov Bella**

Depuis que je me sens surveillée, je ne suis plus la même. Je n'arrive plus à me comporter normalement. Je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Entendre un bruit inconnu me fait sursauter à la moindre occasion. Je suis devenue une vraie bombe à retardements.

Il n'y a qu'avec Jasper que je me sens bien. J'arrive à être moi-même. Quand je suis avec lui, il n'y a que lui qui compte. Les autres, je m'en fiche. Je me tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne pense pas à Lucas. Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui et depuis la mort de mon premier amour, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Mais je commence à m'inquiéter car il commence à s'éloigner de moi. Je suis presque sure qu'il se pose des questions sur mon comportement et mon passé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car il a devant lui l'ancienne Bella et il ne l'a jamais connu.

Je me fais peut être des films mais je le trouve distant depuis quelques jours. Je vois d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement entre l'autre blonde et mon petit ami. C'est plutôt elle qui vient voir Jasper et pas le contraire. Je me demande ce qu'elle cache. Je n'aime pas cela.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose de grave et que je ne suis pas au courant. Et quand ça va arriver, je ne serais pas prête pour me défendre.

Je ne me sens plus en sécurité dans cette ville alors que je le devrais. Personne ne connait mon passé mais le prénom de Lucas est sorti de la bouche de certains élèves du lycée. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce n'est pas possible.

Je peux l'appeler mon ennemie car pour moi, c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle vient de s'excuser auprès de mon chéri pour son mauvais comportement et que si jamais il avait besoin d'elle pour la suite qu'il n'hésite pas et qu'elle sera là pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire mais je n'aime pas cela. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien mijoter ?

Jasper vient d'annuler notre rendez-vous de ce mercredi après-midi. Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'excuses mais je trouve cela étrange car c'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Cela me conforte juste dans mes pressentiments. Il a des doutes et j'ai peur qu'il veuille me parler bientôt de ce que je lui cache. En même temps, je lui ai dit il y a plusieurs semaines que je lui dirais tout et je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je suppose qu'il en a assez d'attendre et qu'il souhaite la vérité. Je redoute totalement cette conversation.

Et je pense qu'elle va arriver assez vite car je viens de recevoir un message de Jasper. Il souhaite me voir ce week-end et m'a écrit qu'il voulait me parler d'un sujet important.

D'habitude, je suis pressée d'être en week-end pour pouvoir profiter de mon chéri mais cette fois-ci non. Je préfère que le reste de la semaine ne se déroule pas trop vite car je n'ai pas envie de parler de Lucas à Jasper.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon premier amour, je me sens bien. Je suis heureuse. J'ai réussi à refaire ma vie sans me sentir trop coupable vis-à-vis de mon ancienne vie.

Je ne veux pas le perdre mais quand il apprendra mon secret, il va me haïr, se sentir trahi que je ne lui ai rien dit et il me quittera. J'en suis sure et certaine mais je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, mon cœur et ma vie seront brisés. Et cette fois-ci, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Que vais-je devenir sans Jasper dans ma vie ? Je peux répondre à ma question. Ma réponse sera rien. Je l'aime tellement que je ne le vois plus en dehors de ma vie.

J'ai envie de me marier avec lui, d'avoir des enfants. Je vois mon futur avec lui. Il est mon présent et mon avenir. En tout cas, il l'est jusqu'à notre conversation de ce samedi.

Mais qu'ai-je mérité pour avoir autant de problèmes dans mon existence. J'ai la poisse ce n'est pas possible. Il y a quelqu'un qui doit me surveiller et m'interdire au bonheur. Tiens en ce moment, elle a un amoureux, elle a réussi à surmonter son malheur mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne peut pas continuer. Elle doit retourner dans sa vie d'avant, c'est la fatalité.

Et bien sur, la semaine s'est passée vite trop vite. Déjà samedi matin et je viens de recevoir un appel de Jasper me disant qu'il me donne rendez-vous à notre endroit pour 14h.

Je ne veux pas y aller mais je le dois pour Jasper. Il doit tout connaître sur moi les points positifs comme les points négatifs de toute ma vie. Mais là, le mot négatif est trop faible, il va apprendre une horreur mais il saura tout de moi.

Il va me falloir un grand courage pour tout lui dire. Ce que je ne dois surtout pas faire, c'est de le regarder dans les yeux quand je vais lui annoncer toute la vérité. Sinon, je risque de craquer devant lui et de ne pas aller au bout de mon récit.

Je peux la faire. De toute façon, je suis obligée donc même si je suis tétanisée et que je vais trembler de partout, je vais malgré tout lui parler et lui dire le meilleur et le pire de mes années avant qu'il entre dans ma vie.

Je pars tranquille le rejoindre mais j'y vais quand même vite car je suis déjà arrivée et il est présent avant moi. Il doit être impatient de m'entendre alors que moi pas du tout.

C'est parti pour un de mes pires moments de ma nouvelle vie. Aie la force de me pardonner Jasper ! Je t'en supplie. Je te demande d'avance d'accepter mes excuses et mon passé car il n'est pas glorieux mais il a été important également. J'espère vraiment qu'il va m'écouter jusqu'au bout et le mieux c'est de ne pas m'interrompre à un moment de mon histoire.

_**Salut Jasper ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Salut Bella ! Je vais bien et toi ?**_

_**Ça peut aller. J'ai été surprise par ton message. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici et pas chez moi ?**_

_**Parce que nous devons parler d'un sujet que tu m'avais promis il y a quelques semaines de me révéler ton passé.**_

_**Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Je pense que tu te posais toujours des questions depuis tout ce temps mais tu ne m'en as plus parlé. Qu'est ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Ce qui a changé pour commencer est ton comportement. Tu as l'air plus distante et stressée par tout le monde. Tu n'es plus la même qu'au début de notre relation. J'ai reçu un mot anonyme avec ton prénom et celui d'un dénommé Lucas. Qui est-il pour toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas que tu saches, c'est juste que je n'en ai plus parlé depuis des années et à personne, que ce soit mes parents ou mes psychologues. Je n'arrive plus à en discuter. La douleur est toujours présente même si j'ai réussi à refaire ma vie avec toi. J'y pense toujours malgré moi.**_

_**Attends tu veux dire si j'ai bien compris, tu sors avec moi mais tu penses à autre mec en même temps. Tu es grave et tu pensais me le cacher encore pendant combien de temps ? Et dire que tu m'as menti depuis le début, je n'arrive pas à le croire.**_

_**Je ne t'ai dit la vérité car je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t'aime Jasper et je ne pensais pas redire ces trois mots un jour. Bien sur que je pense toujours à Lucas et ce sera pour la vie, mais c'est toi qui compte aujourd'hui et pas lui.**_

_**Pourquoi je te quitterais ? Qui est-il pour toi ? Je vais devoir me battre pour te garder auprès de moi ? Dis-moi s'il te plait !**_

_**Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose car Lucas est**_

_**Il est quoi ? Dis-le. J'attends mais je veux une réponse maintenant. Il est parti, il t'a trompé, je ne sais pas il t'a laissé tombé.**_

_**Non, c'est rien de tout cela. Il est mort à cause de moi.**_

_**C'est toi qui l'as tué ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette mais c'est tout comme, il s'est sacrifié en me sauvant la vie.**_

_**Je suis désolé mais je comprends que c'est affreux mais pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me l'avouer.**_

_**L'histoire n'est pas finie. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. **_

_Nous étions sortis au cinéma et il avait oublié son sac à dos. Je me suis promenée en l'attendant. Je me suis éloignée par erreur et je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai vu trois ou quatre garçons se rapprocher de moi. Ils ont commencé par me critiquer puis ils ont voulu aller plus loin. Il y en a qui a commencé à me déshabiller et j'ai fait tout pour me débattre mais il y a deuxième mec qui l'a aidé pour que je reste tranquille. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient réussi quand ils ont réussi à m'enlever le haut et le bas. Il a commencé à enlever ma culotte et c'est la que Lucas a débarqué comme un fou. Il s'est jeté sur les deux individus qui me tenaient. Je n'ai pas pu l 'aider parce que j'étais tétanisée et je tremblais partout. J'avais peur et je n'arrivais pas à faire attention à ce qu'il se passait. Lucas était tout seul contre les deux, il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose. Le premier qui m'a agressé l'a envoyé par terre et a sorti une arme à feu. Il l'a pointé sur moi et au moment où il allait me tuer, mon petit ami s'est jeté à travers pour me sauver la vie. C'est au moment du coup de feu que je me suis réveillée d'un coup. J'ai aperçu Lucas par terre et j'ai remarqué le sang ainsi que le regard de l'autre taré, il était satisfait de cette fin. Il avait lâché son arme. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai tué comme il l'avait pour Lucas. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et j'ai tiré sur les trois autres également. Je les ai touchés mais ils n'ont été que blessés. Puis, j'ai retourné le pistolet contre moi pour me suicider. Pourquoi vivre sans Lucas ? Il était tout pour moi. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait dans ma vie. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi. A mon réveil, j'ai remarqué mon échec et j'ai du aller au tribunal pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre. J'ai été acquittée. Je suis restée chez moi pendant _des semaines mais je ne parlais plus. Je ne _mangeais plus. Je dormais presque plus à cause de mes cauchemars. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de fuir ma ville parce qu'elle me rappelait sans arrêt mon amoureux qui n'était plus avec moi. Je ne supportais plus la pitié des gens. J'avais besoin de partir et je t'ai rencontré. Au début, je ne voulais pas te parler et surtout ne pas te montrer que tu pouvais avoir une chance avec moi. Mais tu t'es accroché et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu sais tout maintenant. Tu connais tout de moi._

Après mon récit, je n'ai pas osé regarder Jasper dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur de pouvoir lire ce que je redoutais le plus, c'est-à-dire du dégout envers moi. Mais j'ai fini par détourner mon regard vers le sien et il n'y avait rien. Il était déconnecté et j'ai tenté de faire le premier pas tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer dans un premier temps.

_**Jasper, tu m'entends ?**_

_**Comment tu as pu me cacher cela ? Putain, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas. Tu as assassiné quelqu'un et tu en as blessé d'autres. Tu es folle.**_

_**Ils avaient tué mon petit ami et ils allaient me violer. Tu aurais vu que je ne fasse rien et bien non, j'ai du agir. Je me suis vengée et je ne regrette rien du tout.**_

_**Et alors ? Je comprends que tu t'en occupé mais pas comme cela. Tu me dégoutes et je ne veux plus te voir ni avoir à faire avec toi. Et dire que je pensais que ce n'était pas grave. Mais quel imbécile. Je me suis encore trompé sur une fille mais c'est bien la première fois que je suis sorti avec une meurtrière et que je me fais encore avoir. Mais c'est la dernière fois que cela m'arrive. Tu sais quoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Je ne te parlerais plus et je ne ferais même plus attention.**_

_**Tu es morte à mes yeux et bien évidemment je te quitte.**_

Et il est parti comme ça sur ces dernières paroles horribles. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je suis anéantie. Il a encore plus mal réagi que j'aurais pu croire. C'est encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée après son départ mais je viens juste de remarquer qu'il fait nuit et je suis toujours au même endroit depuis des heures.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi au ralenti. Je suis morte à l'intérieur. Je suis rentrée directement dans ma chambre sans parler à mon père. J'y suis restée tout le week-end. Je n'ai fait que pleurer. Je n'ai pas dormi et c'est déjà lundi matin. Je vais revoir Jasper mais lui m'évitera.

Il m'a trop manqué depuis samedi. Je ne vais pas réussi à vivre sans lui. Ce n'est pas du tout possible. Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas m'écrouler. En plus de l'avoir perdu, je ne vais plus avoir d'amis car à mon avis, il leur a dit qu'il m'avait quitté. Je ne sais pas encore si il leur a donné les bonnes raisons mais je vais me retrouver seule comme au début. Ce que je ne peux plus supporter maintenant. Je me suis trop vite accrochée à ce groupe ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Je me disais que j'avais le droit à une seconde chance et je me suis lourdement trompée. Ce que je peux être bête. Je vais au lycée même si je préfère rester chez moi.

Quand j'arrive en cours, je vois que Jasper est à côté de Maria et qu'il rigole avec elle. Il la prend dans ses bras. Cela me brise le cœur mais je fais comme si cela ne ma faisait rien et je vais au fond de la classe pour être seule et tranquille.

Même si je fais tout pour montrer que cela ne m'affecte pas, à l'intérieur de moi, c'est totalement l'inverse : je suis morte et je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir à la réalité qui est tellement dure, elle fait mal.

J'écoute toutes les moqueries de tout le lycée et même j'ai remarqué que tout le groupe en fait parti sauf Charlotte. Je pense qu'elle ne peut pas choisir de côté donc elle me laisse tranquille pas comme tous les autres. Je n'en peux déjà plus.

Je ne pensais pas que la journée pouvait être encore plus pourrie. Entre l'indifférence de Jasper, les moqueries des autres, le rapprochement Jasper-Maria…, je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être plus pire. Et ben je me suis lourdement trompée. A la fin de la journée, quand je rentrais chez moi, Jasper et Maria se sont embrassés devant tout le monde et surtout devant moi.

Mon monde s'écroule encore plus et je me mets à courir sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient me pleurer. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

A suivre

Pitié ne me tuer pas sinon je ne pourrais pas vous écrire la suite.

Réponse aux rar commentaires : cristalle : merci pour ton commentaire voici le secret final de Bella et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis concernant ce chapitre :

Le secret de Bella

Le comportement de Jasper : vous le comprenez ou pas ?

Comprenez-vous que Bella ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Et sur le chapitre en général.

A bientôt pour la suite qui sera publiée la semaine prochaine.


	27. Chapter 27

Pov Jasper

Quand j'ai été voir Bella ce samedi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle me révèle ces horreurs. Je ne comprends pas comment elle n'a pas pu m'en parler. C'est horrible ! Elle vient de m'apprendre qu'elle a tué un homme et qu'elle en a blessé d'autres sans le moindre regret et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer.

Quand elle m'a annoncé, je l'ai prise pour une folle car elle me l'a dit avec une assurance assez inquiétante, ce qui ma effrayé beaucoup. Comment peut-elle le dire avec autant de calme ?

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je n'ai rien vu. Pourquoi j'ai été aussi aveugle ? Je l'aimais tellement que de l'avoir quitté me fait mal mais je suis tellement en colère contre elle, que ma douleur s'envole. Je me sens tellement trahi. Je me suis encore fait avoir par une fille mais ce sera bien la dernière fois.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne cherche plus de relation sérieuse mais plutôt une relation pour m'amuser c'est-à-dire je l'embrasse et je couche avec et je la laisse tomber. Plus question de tomber amoureux, je suis bien trop jeune pour chercher la femme de ma vie. Je vais profiter de la vie et surtout pas de sentiments. Je préviendrais les filles au débit qu'elles ne s'attendent à rien avec moi. Si elles sont d'accord, elles restent et si elles refusent, je leur dirais au revoir sans aucun scrupule.

Le nouveau Jasper arrive à partir de maintenant. J'ai envie de me venger de mon ex et je sais évidemment avec qui. Elle déteste Bella et ce sera d'accord pour pourrir la vie à cette menteuse. Je pense à Maria. Elle a toujours voulu sortir avec moi et je peux le dire maintenant, elle est bonne et je veux coucher avec elle, flirter pour faire souffrir la manipulatrice.

J'ai attendu le lundi avec une grande impatience. J'avais déjà prévenu mes parents et mes jumeaux que je n'étais plus avec Bella. Je ne leur avais pas dit vraiment pourquoi. Ils ont tous été étonnés par mon annonce mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient avec moi si jamais je ressentais le besoin de me confier. Je les ai rassurés tout de suite en leur disant que j'allais bien.

Lundi matin, je n'ai pas encore vu mon ex mais je suis allé voir directement Maria qui était surprise mais aussi très contente. Nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Je l'ai prévenu qu'elle ne devait à s'attendre à rien avec moi. Je ne voulais pas de sentiments, que c'étaient juste du sexe et du plaisir. Elle m'a dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas mais qu'elle gardait espoir pour je tombe amoureux d'elle. Je sais qu'il n'y aura aucun risque de ce côté car elle me sert juste à me venger.

Je me suis mis à côté d'elle pendant le premier cours et quand l'autre menteuse nous a vus, elle était anéantie et sa souffrance ne faisait que commencer. J'ai clairement flirté avec Maria devant elle, je l'ai touché et rigolé tout en sachant que tout le monde nous regardait.

J'adore jouer ce rôle et le meilleur allait arriver. Bella s'est fait très discrète pendant toute la journée mais étant donné que je connaissais très bien ses habitudes, je l'ai patiemment attendu pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

J'ai embrassé ma nouvelle amie devant elle et devant tous les lycéens. Elle est passée rapidement à côté de nous et j'ai su que j'avais gagné et ma vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

J'avais déjà dit à mes meilleurs amis et à mes jumeaux toute la vérité concernant mon ex : la mort de son premier amour, qu'elle avait tué un homme et blessé d'autres personnes, sa tentative de suicide ratée et son non-jugement à cause de circonstances atténuantes. Ils ont tous été choqués et ils ont tous compris pourquoi j'avais réagi comme cela.

Ils m'ont tous soutenu sauf Charlotte qui n'a pas donné son avis mais j'ai la nette impression qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi et nos amis. Ce que je ne comprends pas du tout, elle devrait être de mon côté parce qu'elle me connait depuis toujours contrairement à Bella.

Je vais devoir parler avec pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Mais, avant d'aller la voir, je dois porter le coup fatal qui détruira la menteuse pour de bon. Je vais annoncer à tout le monde son petit secret et je suis et certain que tout le monde va s'occuper d'elle.

Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je le ferai ce mardi juste après manger. Il y aura plein de personnes et après pour celles qui ne seront pas là, il y aura de grande chance pour qu'elles l'apprennent à leur retour et cela c'est trop bien.

Déjà mardi et Bella est de plus en plus mal surtout qu'elle me voit avec d'autres filles que Maria. Je m'intéresse aux autres adolescentes de ce lycée et je pense qu'elles sont heureuses de voir que je m'intéresse à elles. Je les embrasse toutes pas très loin de l'autre.

Je suis impatient que la matinée passe vite pour pouvoir le crier à tout le monde et je pense qu'on m'a attendu car le déjeuner vient de passer et j'aperçois une dispute entre Maria mon nouveau jouet et mon ex. Je me rapproche et j'entends dire la première :

_**Tu t'es bien amusée avec Jasper mais c'est fini. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était à moi mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Maintenant, tu as tout perdu et c'est moi qui ai gagné.**_

_**Si tu le dis, je m'en fiche maintenant.**_

_**Je ne pense pas et tu n'as pas fini de souffrir ma pauvre, j'ai presque pitié pour toi. Je te souhaite du courage pour affronter la suite.**_

_**Je ne vois pas ce qui peut arriver de pire.**_

Et c'est en entendant cette phrase que je me permets d'intervenir :

_**Ah c'est ce que tu crois. Tu penses que c'est terminé. Mais tu te trompes ! Je pense que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qui va te tomber sur la tête.**_

_**Non mais dis-moi.**_

_**Personne n'est au courant pour ton passé mais je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde découvre la vérité.**_

_**Non Jasper, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela. Pitié ! Arrête toi, je pense que tu en as assez fait, cela ne sert à rien d'aller au bout. J'ai compris. J'aurais du te dire tout mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas fait. Ils ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre.**_

_**Au contraire ! Cela concerne tout le monde. Vous savez avant de venir au lycée, Bella a eu un petit ami qui s'appelait Lucas. C'est triste pour elle mais il est mort en se sacrifiant pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Elle a assassiné le tueur de son premier amour et elle a blessé les autres qui voulaient leur faire du mal. Elle a essayé se suicider mais elle**_ _**n'a pas réussi. A son réveil, elle a été jugée mais non coupable à cause probablement de circonstances atténuantes. Voila qui est la véritable Bella Swan.**_

Les réactions ont été exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Les gens de ma classe se sont moqués d'elle, elle a été critiquée par tout le lycée. Elle se fait manger de tous les côtés. Elle est humiliée dés qu'elle avance dans les couloirs ou dehors.

Et dire que cela fait deux semaines que j'ai révélé le passé de cette chère Bella. Et elle se fait toujours insulter, humilier et un peu frapper.

Elle a reçu des claques ou des coups de poing pour m'avoir menti. Tout le lycée participe à ma vengeance et ça j'adore. Il n'y a que Charlotte qui ne fait rien. Elle ne me parle plus. Elle ne reste plus avec nous, ce qui me chagrine car elle me manque.

Elle me déçoit également car elle ne me soutient pas. Elle reste de son côté et n'a pas de mal à Bella. Ma meilleure amie aurait du m'aider car elle savait le secret de Bella pas en entier mais elle était au courant. Elle aurait du mal le prendre comme moi. Je dois lui parler et le plus rapidement possible, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

Je vais lui envoyer un message pour quelle me rejoigne vers chez moi. Je reçois sa réponse qui est négative, elle ne veut pas me voir donc je lui demande pourquoi. Elle me répond qu'elle est déçue de mon comportement et qu'elle acceptera de me voir quand j'aurais changé. Je ne comprends pas de quoi elle me parle et elle me dit qu'elle arrive tout de suite et que je dois l'attendre. Je suis un peu inquiet de cette future conversation mais je dois savoir. Elle arrive et je remarque assez vite qu'elle est en colère.

_**Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sans donner de tes nouvelles et que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés pendant ces quinze derniers jours ?**_

_**Tu me moques de moi ! Tu as été horrible envers Bella. Tu t'imagines ce qu'elle peut vivre à cause de toi. Je ne la reconnais même plus. Je suis fautive parce que je n'ai pas été la voir par respect pour toi. Tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami mais je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne sais même plus qui tu es. Tu es devenue une personne méchante et tu as été aveuglé par ta colère. Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce que tu faisais. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui comptait à tes yeux : faire souffrir Bella et assouvir ta vengeance. Tu ne t'es même pas mis à la place de Bella. Tu aurais fait quoi si tu avais été à sa place ? Tu lui aurais annoncé la vérité ou pas ?**_

_**Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire alors que c'est elle qui m'a menti. Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le même et ma réaction est tout à fait réfléchie. Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu as le devoir de me soutenir.**_

_**Mais arrête de dire autant de conneries, ce n'est pas possible. Dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas que toi qui compte. Bella est en train de s'effondrer et tu ne le remarques même pas, ce qui est quand même grave. Elle a tellement maigri que j'ai peur qu'elle termine à l'hôpital. Ces cernes sous les yeux sont énormes, ce qui me fait dire qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle se laisse mourir mais tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu. Elle va peut être y laisser la vie, mais bon tu es content car tu auras accompli ta stupide vengeance. Bien sur que oui, tu as changé. Tu te mets à draguer beaucoup de filles et tu as osé embrasser Maria et tu as surement couché avec elle. Je le sais car ta sœur m'a dit qu'un soir tu n'étais pas rentré et je t'ai vu partir avec Maria. Comment peux-tu faire cela à Bella ? Je peux te comprendre quand elle t'a dit quelle avait tué un homme. Mais elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie sous ses yeux et ils avaient failli la violer. Sa réaction est normale et j'aurais réagi de la même façon si cela m'était arrivé avec Peter. Tu dois revenir sur terre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Jasper.**_

_**Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je la regarde tous les jours et je n'ai remarqué aucun changement.**_

_**Tu n'es plus objectif. Tu as tellement de colère et de déception que tu ne pourrais rien même si tu le voulais. En plus, Maria ne t'aide pas du tout car elle déteste Bella. Il y a un truc qui m'embête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à mon amie avant que tu ne le racontes. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Ça vient de toi ?**_

_**Non !**_

_**Alors de qui ?**_

_**Je vais me renseigner. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin, Bella ne voudra jamais me pardonner. Et je peux la comprendre, j'ai été un vrai salop avec elle.**_

_**Commence par voir Maria et savoir comment elle a su. Après, tu as tout le week-end pour réfléchir pour te faire pardonner. Je te laisse et tiens moi au courant dés que tu sais.**_

_**Pas de problème. Merci Charlotte.**_

Cette discussion avec ma meilleure amie m'a fait du bien. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile mais avant de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je dois envoyer un SMS à Maria. Ce que je fais tout de suite et elle me dit qu'elle arrive chez moi.

Elle ne devait pas être bien loin car la voila dix minutes plus tard. Elle essaye de m'embrasser mais j'arrive à l'esquiver. Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu et il me faut des réponses.

_**Donc Maria, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Comment as-tu été au courant pour le passé de Bella ?**_

_**Je ne savais pas avant que tu le dises.**_

_**Je ne te crois pas car tu lui as dit juste avant qu'il lui faudrait du courage pour la suite. Donc, dis-moi qui te l'a dit ?**_

_**Personne. Crois-moi.**_

_**Je sais que tu me mens et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. De toute façon, je pense que tu viens de comprendre que toi et moi, c'est fini même si notre relation n'avait jamais commencé. Je me suis servi de toi pour me venger mais c'était idiot et je veux me racheter. Crache le morceau maintenant.**_

_**J'ai reçu un mot anonyme avec le prénom Lucas. Sur ce mot, était inscrit un lieu de rendez-vous. J'y suis allée et il y avait un garçon qui connaissait tout sur ta chère et tendre et il m'a tout raconté.**_

_**Comment se prénomme t-il ?**_

_**Il n'a pas voulu me dire mais quand je suis repartie, j'ai entendu le prénom Jacob.**_

_**D'accord. Il ressemble à quoi ?**_

_**Il est assez grand, brun, les cheveux courts et il a une carrure assez importante, je pense qu'il fait du sport.**_

_**Je te remercie et je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Oublie-moi. Je suis sur que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aime mais ce ne sera pas moi. Au revoir.**_

Je préfère m'éloigner avant qu'elle me dise : tu es unique et je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. C'est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. J'y crois c'est le meilleur ami de Bella qui lui a parlé de son passé. Je dois le rencontrer et le plus vite possible.

Je suppose qu'il est amoureux de Bella et qu'il n'a pas supporte qu'elle soit avec moi. Il a voulu se venger et j'ai participé comme un imbécile. Je sais à peu près où il habite et je le trouve sur mon chemin, ce qui m'arrange bien.

_**On doit se parler. Pourquoi as-tu parlé du passé de Bella à Maria ?**_

_**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles. Laisse-moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.**_

_**Je ne pense pas. Je veux connaitre la vérité et je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que je ne saurais pas tout.**_

_**Comment oses-tu ?**_

_**Maria t'a très bien décrit et elle a entendu le prénom Jacob et j'ai tout de suite fait le lien entre toi et la personne décrite par elle. Donc, j'attends…**_

_**Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour Bella, j'ai toujours été présent pour elle que ce soit dans les bons moments ou dans les moments difficiles, elle préfère sortir avec un garçon qu'elle ne connait pas. Je me suis senti trahi et quand quelqu'un m'a dit qu'une personne faisait des recherches sur le passé de Bella, je me suis dit que je pouvais me venger. J'ai rapidement trouvé cette fille. Je lui ai noté le prénom de Lucas et Bella sur un morceau de papier et également un rendez-vous. Elle est venue et je lui ai tout expliqué. J'ai vite compris qu'elle détestait Bella et qu'elle ferait tout pour s'en débarrasser. Je faisais une pierre deux coups. C'était le plan parfait.**_

_**Tu as été trop loin et moi aussi. Les gens savent et elle est maltraitée physiquement et psychologiquement. Nous devons nous excuse tous les deux. Moi, pour avoir avoué la vérité et pour mon mauvais comportement et toi pour avoir tout dit à Maria.**_

_**Je ne vais pas lui demander pardon. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Et tu peux lui dire, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Sur ce, adieu et j'espère ne jamais te revoir.**_

Je suis sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il n'allait pas regretter, c'est bien pire, il se fiche de Bella et de ce qui peut lui arriver. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ça va être à moi de lui dire que son ami d'enfance est coupable de toute cette mascarade.

J'envoie un message à ma meilleure amie comme promis et elle me répond qu'elle ne le connait pas mais que c'est un enfoiré.

Maintenant, j'ai tout le week-end pour penser à mon comportement et à m'excuser lundi auprès de Bella. Je me rends compte que je l'aime toujours et que je l'ai fait souffrir pour rien. Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'explications car j'étais en colère et trahi. Je suis trop con.

Si elle décide de me pardonner, ce sera un miracle. Je dois tout faire pour ne pas gâcher. Mais, j'ai été tellement trop loin en quinze petits jours. Je m'en veux tellement. Je viens de perdre la femme de ma vie et non je ne suis pas trop jeune pour la trouver.

Le week-end est passé assez vite. Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre à me répéter sans cesse que je suis un idiot, à regrette mes actes et à penser à Bella.

J'arrive dans la classe mais je suis surpris par l'absence de Bella. Je m'inquiète un peu plus et je me demande ou elle est. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé pendant ces deux jours de repos ou en venant au lycée ce matin. Je dois réparer mes erreurs ici aussi. Je le ferais à la pause de 10h qui arrive assez vite. Je mets au milieu de la cour et je crie :

_**Nous devons tous arrêter d'humilier, de critiquer ou encore de frapper Bella Swan. C'est de ma faute et je ferais tout pour me pardonner. J'ai été en colère et je ne lui pas laissé le temps de m'explique le pourquoi du comment. Je vous demande de vous arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je m'excuse pour vous avoir entraîné là-dedans et pour mon mauvais comportement auprès de toutes les filles en général. Merci.**_

Je vais voir mon professeur principal pour savoir pourquoi Bella n'est pas présente ce matin et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse :

_**Mademoiselle Isabella Swan a quitté le lycée. Elle a fait une demande pour retourner dans son ancien lycée. La demande a été positive de chaque côté et elle commençait ce matin. Elle a rendu ses affaires vendredi soir car elle rentrait dans son ancienne ville le vendredi soir.**_

Je suis dans un cauchemar. Elle est partie ! Comment je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner ?

A suivre

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai été très heureuse de les lire. Je vous remercierais jamais assez et de continuer de mettre mon histoire en favorite ou en following.

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Ksie : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite

Marie : je te remercie pour ton commentaire et non ce n'était pas un rêve. J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.

Surtout continuer à me dire de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre pour savoir si vous aimez cette suite car mon histoire va bientôt se terminer. Il reste 1 ou 2 chapitres plus l'épilogue.

Dites moi aussi comment vous voulez que mon histoire se termine :

Si vous voulez que Bella pardonne à Jasper et ils terminent ensembles.

Si vous voulez qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas.

Dites-moi ce que vous voulez avoir comme fin et je verrais bien.

N'oubliez de pas votre commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite


	28. Chapter 28

**Pov Bella**

Depuis que j'ai quitté ma nouvelle vie et Jasper, je suis redevenue la Bella d'avant. Je commence à m'isoler des autres. Je ne parle presque plus juste le minimum. Je retourne sur la tombe de Lucas et je m'endors dessus comme avant.

Mes cauchemars ne sont plus sur Lucas mais sur Jasper. Je suis toujours sous le choc des ces manigances, de sa colère et de sa haine contre moi. Mais, je l'aime toujours et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. De toute façon, je ne veux pas le faire sortir de mes pensées et encore moins de mon cœur.

Même si il m'a fait souffrir, il m'a rendu heureuse et il m'a permis de croire de nouveau à l'amour. J'ai perdu mon premier amour car il m'a sauvé la vie et le deuxième par ma faute. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon passé et forcément il l'a très mal pris quand je lui ai tout avoué.

Malgré tous ces coups bas, je ne lui en veux pas. Il a été aveuglé par sa colère et la trahison qu'il a ressentie lors de mon secret. Je l'aime tellement que de passer à autre chose, je ne pense pas à y arriver. Il me manque et si jamais il venait me voir ici, je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir.

En même temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai cette réflexion. Il me déteste tellement qu'il ne veut plus me voir surement jusqu'à sa mort ou à son mariage. Cela me fait si mal de me dire qu'il va refaire sa vie sans moi. Il va se marier, avoir des enfants et ce ne sera pas avec moi. Je suis tellement malheureuse sans lui.

Je montre à ma mère que tout va bien pour moi. Je suis retournée dans mon ancien lycée juste pour pouvoir passer mon baccalauréat et continuer mes études après. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire après mais j'ai envie de faire des demandes loin d'ici et surtout loin de Jasper.

Etudier me permet d'oublier ma peine de cœur. Je révise à fond pour pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme du premier coup. Je ne veux pas du tout aller au rattrapage donc je ne fais rien d'autre que travailler. Je veux continuer mes études mais peut être pas tout de suite, j'aimerais bien une année sabbatique, je pense que cela me ferait du bien.

Faire un tour du monde me parait être une excellente idée. Découvrir de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles villes et rencontrer des personnes que je ne connais pas, cela va être génial. Je dois en parler le plus rapidement possible même si je pense qu'elle sera d'accord et qu'elle va me laisser partir. Je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour moi. Je la remercie d'être toujours présente pour moi, elle a toujours été avec moi et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne lui dis pas souvent mais je suis sure et certaine qu'elle le sait.

Je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle me donnait son accord surtout quand elle a vu que j'étais heureuse de partir. Je lui ai dit que je partirais dans quelques semaines car j'avais envie de profiter de l'été avec elle. Je veux lui montrer à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux et que je veux la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et elle continue toujours.

Elle ne m'a posé de questions quand je lui ai téléphoné pour lui dire que je rentrais à la maison et que je voulais retourner à mon ancien lycée. Elle a accepté et m'a laissé tranquille.

J'ai eu du mal à quitter mon père. Nous nous étions rapprochés pendant ces quelques mois mais nous nous sommes promis que nous nous reverrions et le plus vite possible.

Je lui ai donné la raison de mon départ car il paraissait tellement triste que je lui ai tout raconté à propos de Jasper sauf la fin. Je lui ai qu'il avait mal pris la vérité pour Lucas et qu'il avait préféré mettre fin à notre relation. Je sais que mon père est ami avec la famille Cullen donc je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Jasper et faire comme si il ne savait pas.

J'ai continué à le défendre malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Soit je suis trop conne, soit je suis toujours trop amoureuse. Je suis déçue car Charlotte ne m'a pas appelé. Pourtant quand la vérité a éclaté, c'est la seule qui ne m'a pas attaqué. C'est pour cela que je pensais avoir de ces nouvelles et je me suis lourdement trompée.

Je pensais également que Jasper m'aurait envoyé un message ou téléphone r quand il a vu que je n'étais plus la. En même temps, je suppose qu'il était heureux de mon départ, il a réussi à se débarrasser de moi. Je ne fais plus partie de sa vie et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

J'ai passé les épreuves du baccalauréat sans stress. J'ai tellement révisé qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je ne l'obtienne pas. Déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai quitté ma nouvelle et me voila le jour du résultat du bac. Je vais voir la liste tranquillement et je l'aperçois avec mention très bien.

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir mais je ne montre rien. Je garde tout à l'intérieur de moi. J'en ai pris tellement l'habitude. J'appelle ma mère puis mon père pour les prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Les deux me félicitent et me disent qu'ils sont fiers de moi. Maintenant, je peux profiter de mes vacances d'été avant mon grand départ.

**Pov Jasper**

Depuis que j'ai appris le départ de Bella, j'ai arrêté de vivre. Je sais très bien que c'est à cause de moi et des autres élèves mais surtout c'est de ma faute. Je me sens tellement coupable que je ne fais que travailler et réviser avec l'arrivée du baccalauréat.

Je connais toutes mes leçons et j'ai déjà refait mes exercices plusieurs fois. Je suis largement prêt pour le passer et l'obtenir avec une grande facilité. Je me pose des questions pour mon avenir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Je le voyais avec Bella mais je me suis comporté comme un imbécile que je l'ai perdu.

Depuis son départ, je fuis tout le monde. Je me suis enfermé et je ne vois presque plus personne. Ma famille et mes amis essayent de me faire parler de Bella ou encore de mes sentiments mais je ne suis pas prêt, la douleur est toujours présente et je suis certain qu'elle risque de rester encore un très long moment. Je mérite mon malheur car j'en suis totalement responsable.

Il n'y a que Charlotte qui reste avec moi mais elle me laisse tranquille. Elle ne me parle pas. Nous restons seuls tous les deux dans nos moments de tristesse. Je connais ma meilleure amie et je sais que Bella lui manque peut être pas autant que moi, mais beaucoup quand même. Elles sont devenues amies assez rapidement et par ma faute Charlotte a du me choisir pendant la guerre entre mon ex et moi. Je suis trop bête.

Depuis quelques temps, ma meilleure amie tourne en rond, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je ne lui demande rien. Elle me le dira quand elle voudra. Si jamais, je l'oblige à se confier, elle va se renfermer et être en colère contre moi, ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Le jour du résultat du baccalauréat est arrivé. Je l'ai obtenu ainsi que mes jumeaux et mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont partis le fêter mais moi j'ai refusé, je n'ai plus la tête à m'amuser.

Je pensais que Charlotte était avec les autres mais en fait elle m'a suivi et suppose qu'elle va me enfin me dire ce qu'il lui arrive. Je me demande ce qui se passe et le moment de vérité arrive :

_**Jasper ! Il est temps que tu réagisses. Je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux.**_

_**Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Bella n'est plus avec nous et je ne peux pas lui demander pardon ni la reconquérir.**_

_**Tu ne fais rien du tout. Maintenant, que nous avons passé le bac et nous avons obtenu notre diplôme, tu vas te bouger mon cher.**_

_**Tu veux quoi par là ?**_

_**Tu vas faire tes valises et tu rejoins Bella chez elle pour te faire excuser puis t'expliquer avec et finir ta vie avec la femme de ta vie.**_

_**Rien que ça et je fais comment ? Je claque des doigts et ben cela ne fonctionne pas.**_

_**Tu prends l'avion pour commencer et si cela ne marche pas, tu auras toujours tenté quelque chose. Soit tu y arrives et tu finis ta vie avec Bella, soit cela ne marche pas mais tu pourras passer à autre chose car tu sais que tu auras essayé.**_

_**Tu as raison mais j'ai peur de la revoir et d'apercevoir dans ses yeux un regard de haine ou de dégout.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à réfléchir puisque c'est les vacances d'été. Tu pars demain et tu reviens quand tu auras fait tout ce qui est de ton possible.**_

_**D'accord. Je te remercie pour tout Charlotte. Et je te dis à bientôt. Bisous ma Char. Tu vas me manquer.**_

_**Toi aussi. Allez bonne nuit et à un de ces jours.**_

Dans les prochains jours, ma vie risque de changer complètement en espérant que ce soit du bon côté. J'aurais la réponse assez rapidement.

**Pov Bella**

J'adore tous les moments que je passe avec ma mère et également mes moments de solitude, j'en ai toujours besoin et ma maman respecte ma vie.

Je reprends un peu gout à la vie sans savoir que ma vie allait changer de direction du jour au lendemain. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand j'ai entendu une voix qui m'a appelé. J'avais cru la reconnaitre mais je n'en étais pas sure. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai été choquée. Jasper était présent devant moi mais je le voyais bien hésiter. Il devait attendre ma réaction. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser qu'il était bien la devant moi. J'ai envie de le renvoyer bouler mais je dois savoir pourquoi il est la et j'ai besoin d'entendre à nouveau sa voix et aussi ces explications.

_**Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Bonjour Jasper. Ça ne va pas trop mal. Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je voulais te voir et surtout te demander pardon puis te donner des explications sur mon comportement suite à la révélation de ton passé. J'espère vraiment que tu vas m'écouter.**_

_**Je t'écoute mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te pardonner ta débilité profonde. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as fait énormément souffrir. Tu as été odieux avec moi.**_

_**Je sais tout cela. Mais j'étais aveuglé par ma colère et par un sentiment de trahison que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. C'est Charlotte qui m'a engueulé et qui m'a remis les pieds sur terre. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et je t'ai fait des choses horribles et j'ai failli en faire. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Quand j'ai appris ton départ, mon cœur s'est brisé alors que je venais de briser le tien. J'ai ressenti tes sentiments et j'ai eu mal, je ne veux plus de cette souffrance. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais j'ai fini par y arriver.**_

_**Tu t'imagines à quel point cela a été dur pour moi de tout te dire et au moment de la vérité tu me rejettes comme un vulgaire torchon. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ne m'en parlais plus et du jour au lendemain tu m'en reparles comme ça. Que s'est-il passé en si peu de temps et jusqu'à ton arrivée ici ?**_

_**J'ai reçu un mot avec ton prénom et celui d'un dénommé Lucas. J'en ai parlé à Charlotte qui m'a dit qu'elle savait quelque chose mais elle avait promis de ne pas me le dire. Ensuite, je t'ai forcé la main et tu m'as tout avoué. Je me suis senti trahi et j'ai décidé de me venger. Je me suis servi de Maria et forcément elle a accepté. On s'est embrassé devant toi et le lycée puis je me suis dit autant aller au bout, j'ai tout dévoilé. Tout s'est très vite enchainé, il y a eu les insultes, les moqueries et j'ai appris les coups. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je perdais le contrôle et je me mettais en colère contre Charlotte car elle ne faisait rien contre toi. Elle ne me soutenait pas alors que j'étais son meilleur ami. J'ai failli coucher avec Maria mais au moment de l'acte, je n'ai pas pu, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Puis il y eu l'engueulade par ma meilleure amie et qui m'a posé une question : Maria savait quand tu t'es pris la tête avec mais comment c'était possible ? Je l'ai interrogé et elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait reçu un mot pour aller un rendez-vous. Cette personne lui a tout révélé et j'ai découvert que c'était Jacob qui t'avait dénoncé.**_

_**Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est mon ami depuis l'enfance.**_

_**Justement ! Il ne supportait pas de te voir avec un autre que lui.**_

_**Je n'y crois pas. Je suis abasourdie. Et après ?**_

_**Je me suis excusé auprès de tout le monde et que nous devions arrêtés avant d'aller trop loin. J'ai été rencontré notre professeur principal qui m'a annoncé ton départ. J'ai été choqué et pour combler ma douleur, je me suis à travailler pour obtenir mon bac que j'ai obtenu. Pour finir, notre amie commune m'a poussé à venir pour n'avoir aucun regret. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je te demande pardon et j'aimerais avoir une seconde chance. Je t'aime Bella.**_

_**Tu m'aimes. Si tu m'aimais autant que tu voudrais me le faire croire, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait toutes ces horreurs. J'ai eu tellement de mal à croire de nouveau à l'amour une deuxième fois que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Et le pire dans tout ce que je te raconte, c'est que moi aussi je suis toujours amoureuse de toi. Mais qui me dit que si on recommence, tu ne vas pas encore me faire du mal.**_

_**Personne ne peut te l'affirmer. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**_

_**Te faire confiance c'est ce qu'il me manque en ce moment.**_

_**Je comprends. Mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.**_

_**Pour l'instant, je peux seulement te proposer mon amitié et si jamais cela devait évoluer dans le temps, ce sera dur pour toi et long.**_

_**J'accepte tant que je peux encore te parler et te voir.**_

Le pauvre, il ne s'en rend pas compte mais je vais le faire galérer et je verrais bien si il tient autant à moi qu'il le dit. Les prochains jours vont être intéressants. Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas couché avec Maria et triste pour Jacob, c'est lui qui m'a trahi. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je pense même que je vais aller mieux ce qui me fait plaisir et cela va rassurer ma mère.

**Pov Jasper**

Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard malicieux. Je trouve que cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle m'en veut beaucoup ce qui est totalement normal. Je me suis comportait comme un idiot et je l'ai blessée et elle ne le méritait pas.

Je l'admire énormément car elle a vécu un drame et elle a réussi à s'en remettre pas totalement, parce qu'elle ne peut pas oublier son premier amour. Elle est tombée une deuxième fois amoureuse et moi j'ai tout gâché.

C'est presque sur que je vais galérer juste pour récupérer son amitié mais ce n'est pas grave je vais prendre le temps qu'il faut pour faire bien. Son amitié ne va plus me suffire depuis que j'ai eu Bella dans mes bras et surtout que je l'ai embrassé. Je n'arrive plus à m'en passer même pendant notre courte séparation, elle m'a trop manqué mais je ne montrais rien. Nos rendez-vous, nos bisous, nos conversations… m'ont manqué. Je ne suis rien sans elle et malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me remettre sur terre, rien n'a changé dans mes sentiments pour mon ange.

Je l'aime et je n'y peux rien du tout. Par contre, si elle ne veut plus de moi en tant que petit ami, je l'accepterais par respect pour elle. Je serais malheureux mais je la laisserais tranquille et je ne ferais plus parti de sa vie. Mais, je n'en suis pas encore à ce moment, je vais profiter d'être avec elle-même si je sens qu'elle va bien s'amuser avec moi.

Je ne me suis pas trompé. Elle me fait tous les coups possibles. Je l'invite à un rendez-vous et elle ne vient pas, bien sur elle ne me prévient pas. Elle ne répond ni à mes sms ni à mes appels. Ou quand elle le fait, elle me raccroche au nez. Je pense qu'elle s'éclate à faire tout cela.

Pendant toutes mes journées passées seul, je profite de la ville. J'ai été voir la tombe de Lucas et j'ai remarqué un grand nombre de fleurs ainsi qu'une place vide. Je pense que c'est Bella qui vient dormir ici, en tout cas cela y ressemble fortement.

Le pire moment depuis que je suis arrivé est venu il y a quelques jours. Elle a accepté une soirée avec moi. On a mangé au restaurant puis direction la boîte de nuit. Nous avons dansé et j'ai vécu un moment magnifique qui s'est vite tourné en cauchemar. Elle s'est mise à danser avec tous les mecs possibles. Elle s'est laissée faite draguer par d'autres garçons devant moi. J'ai été jaloux et j'ai failli me battre avec toutes les personnes se rapprochant trop près mais je n'ai rien fait. Mais elle a été au bout, elle n'a pas vraiment embrassé le mec mais elle a fait comme si elle allait le faire. J'ai pété un câble et je suis parti de la boite avant de faire une bêtise.

Elle ne sait pas excuser suite à la nuit passée. Mais en même temps, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait et je comprends totalement ce qu'elle a ressenti. Mais je n'en peux plus, je risque de ne pas tenir encore longtemps.

Je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ou trois jours. J'avais besoin de faire le point dans ma vie mais je ne suis pas plus avancé. J'ai besoin d'elle mais je suis presque sur que cela ne va que dans un sens. Il est temps que je prenne une décision que je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je redoute cette conversation mais je dois la libérer de moi et lui laisser vivre une vie normale et sans moi. Je lui fais trop rappelé sa douleur. Je suis celui qui lui a brisé le cœur mais je serais celui qui va le réparer. Cela tombe bien parce que nous devons nous voir bientôt. La voila qui arrive quelques minutes après la décision terrible que je viens de prendre.

_**Bonjour Bella. Si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si je ne suis pas venu te voir pendant ces derniers jours, c'est normal. J'ai réfléchi à notre situation qui n'a pas avancé depuis mon arrivée ici. J'ai aussi appris que tu partais pendant le mois d'août pendant une année. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé mais je ne t'en veux pas. Cela confirme juste mon choix. Je vais partir Bella. Je rentre chez moi. Tu ne m'as dit clairement ce que tu attendais pour nous. Je te libère de moi. Tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux.**_

_**Non ! Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Pardonne-moi pour mon comportement mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**_

_**D'accord. Mais j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.**_

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Que veux-tu vraiment ?**_

_**Je veux….**_

A suivre

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir et qui me touchent à chaque fois.

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Je ne sais pas encore comment la terminer même si j'ai déjà une idée en tête. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous voulez vous. Je dois faire quoi ? Donnez-moi vos avis si vous voulez une fin heureuse c'est-à-dire Jasper et Bella terminent ensembles ou si vous souhaitez que Bella laisse partir Jasper. A vos claviers s'il vous plait.

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre qui sera l'épilogue.


	29. Chapter 29

Voici le dernier chapitre qui est l'épilogue avec un saut dans le temps de quinze ans plus tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Pov Bella**

Déjà dix ans que j'ai pris une décision très importante qui a radicalement changé ma vie. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Jasper me demandait si je voulais de lui dans ma vie. A ce moment précis, je savais que je l'aimais toujours mais est ce je pouvais lui faire confiance de nouveau.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps car il n'était pas question que je laisse me quitter, j'avais trop besoin de lui pour pouvoir avancer et construire une nouvelle vie.

Je le voulais comme mari et comme père pour mes futurs enfants. J'avais perdu Lucas et j'avais retrouvé l'amour grâce à Jasper. Je lui dois beaucoup car il m'a permis de retomber amoureuse et de croire de nouveau en l'amour.

Mon premier amour m'a quitté de façon brutale et il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible que je retrouve quelqu'un après lui. C'est bien par le hasard que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon époux car j'avais pris la décision de refaire ma vie d'adolescente ailleurs et Jasper est entré dans ma vie alors que je ne voulais pas le connaître au départ.

Puis, nous sommes devenus amis très rapidement et j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait mais moi je ne pouvais pas puisque je m'interdisais le droit au bonheur. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre mes sentiments qui se développaient envers l'homme de ma vie. Il ne savait rien de moi, il ne connaissait pas mon passé car je n'arrivais pas à lui en parler. Jusqu'au moment où je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été dans l'obligation de tout lui révéler et il l'a énormément mal pris. Il s'est passé des choses horribles après ce qui m'a poussé à retourner chez moi. Pour finir, il m'a rejoint pour se faire pardonner et pour avoir une deuxième chance. Je me suis amusée avec lui jusqu'au jour ou il en a eu assez et il m'a annoncé son départ mais je lui ai interdit de partir. C'est pour cela qu'il ma demandé ce que je voulais et je lui ai répondu :

_**c'est toi que je veux car je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.**_

Depuis que je lui ai annoncé cette phrase, je ne l'ai jamais regretté pas une seule fois. La première année, nous sommes partis faire le tour du monde rien que lui et moi. Nous avons visité le plus de pays possible mais on s'était promis que nous recommencerions plus tard.

Après j'ai repris mes études pour devenir institutrice et Jasper voulait devenir avocat pour aider et défendre les personnes dans le besoin. Nous avons réussi nos projets professionnels même plus vite que prévu car nous étions en avancé et nous avons sauté des classes.

J'exerce mon métier depuis dix ans et j'adore travailler avec les petits. Je suis mariée à Jasper depuis dix ans et je suis très heureuse. Nous avons deux magnifiques enfants Lucas et Jade. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'un petit garçon, j'ai tout de suite voulu l'appeler Lucas. Je trouvais cela totalement normal mais je devais demander son avis à mon cher et tendre. Il savait que nous allions avoir un bébé et que j'allais connaitre le sexe mais malheureusement sans lui, il avait une affaire ce jour la et il ne pouvait pas la repousser.

_**Chérie ! Je suis rentré.**_

_**Je suis dans la cuisine mon amour.**_

_**Toujours en train de manger toi.**_

_**Dois-je te rappeler que je mange pour deux ?**_

_**Pas besoin de me le dire, tu sais que j'aime bien te taquiner.**_

_**Je le sais bien alors ton affaire mon chéri ?**_

_**Bien passé. Je suis impatient de savoir garçon ou fille ?**_

_**Tu vas être papa d'un petit garçon.**_

_**C'est vrai ! Je te remercie pour tout ce bonheur et tout cela c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es ma vie Bella.**_

_**Et je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé un prénom pour notre futur enfant et j'aimerais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour le prénom Lucas ?**_

_**Bien sur et je comprends totalement.**_

_**Merci mon amour. Je t'aime.**_

A l'annonce de la nouvelle et du prénom, notre famille nous a félicité et qu'elle était fière de nous. A la naissance, tout s'est bien passé et tout le monde était gaga de ce petit bout de chou. Il a fait l'unanimité et très rapidement.

Pour Jade, c'est Jasper qui a choisi le prénom mais je l'adore, il est magnifique. Lucas a très vite accepté sa petite sœur et il s'en est bien occupé et il nous a aidés aussi.

Lucas est le portrait de son papa et Jade de sa maman. Et je suis enceinte encore une fois, ce sera mon cadeau pour nos quinze ans de vie commune. Même si je pense encore à Lucas, je ne regrette pas ma vie car j'aime Jasper au plus profond de moi et je sais qu'il m'aime autant que moi.

Je lui ai préparé une soirée romantique. J'ai laissé nos deux enfants à mon père car il aime s'occuper deux et il les adore. J'ai toujours du mal à m'en séparer mais je ne pouvais préparer le repas si j'avais mes deux amours avec moi.

J'ai tout organisé et il ne manque plus que mon cher mari. Il arrive tard mais il a décidé de prendre des vacances pour pouvoir profiter des enfants et de moi. Le voila qu'il arrive c'est pour cela que j'éteints les lumières.

_**Ma chérie ! Tu es la ?**_

_**Oui mon amour. Détends toi car ce soir c'est juste toi et moi. Nous devons fêter nos quinze ans d vie commune et je t'ai préparé une soirée romantique avec un bon repas, puis un bain et pour finir un film à l'eau de rose et une danse.**_

_**Tu es merveilleuse mais moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié et je te donnerai ma surprise plus tard alors.**_

Le repas s'est magnifiquement bien déroulé. Personne ne parlait mais nous nous dévorions du regard. Puis le bain qui nous a magnifiquement détendus et pour finir nous avons visionné le film « Bodyguard » et nous avons dansé sur I will always love you mais à la fin nous avons continué pendant un très long moment.

Et pour clore cette magnifique soirée, j'allais lui annoncer ma grossesse.

_**Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'offre mon cadeau ma tendre épouse. Il y a quinze je t'avais promis que nous allions refaire un tour du monde et bien j'ai acheté les billets mais pour quatre personnes. Nous emmenons les enfants avec nous pour leur montrer ce que nous avons déjà vécu.**_

_**Non je n'y crois pas. Merci beaucoup mon chéri. Par contre, il va y avoir un petit problème pour la suite.**_

_**Ah bon ! Je ne pense pas puisque j'ai tout prévu. Nous partons la semaine prochaine pas pour une année mais pour les deux mois et demi de vacances d'été. Ça va être un moment magique.**_

_**Au début, tout va bien se passer mais à un moment, je ne pourrais pas beaucoup avancer parce que de quatre personnes, nous allons être six.**_

_**Attends une seconde, tu as bien dit six ? Nous allons être parents de jumeaux. Merci mon amour. Grâce à toi, je suis le plus heureux de tous les hommes. Je t'aime.**_

_**Je t'aime et moi c'est grâce à toi que je suis la femme la plus comblée de toute cette terre.**_

Nous avons fait notre tour du monde mais un petit peu chaque année avec tous nos enfants. Au total, nous en avons eu cinq : Lucas, Jade, les jumeaux Noémie et Robin et notre petite dernière Liên. Je les aime tous et ma vie de famille est parfaite.

Je suis toujours avec Jasper et je l'aime toujours autant voire plus. J'ai connu l'amour une fois avec Lucas et grâce à Jasper, j'ai pu croire de nouveau à l'amour.

Fin !

La fin est heureuse suite aux commentaires des deux chapitres précédents. La majorité l'a emportée.

Ma première histoire personnelle est terminée. J'en suis fière car c'est ma première et triste car je viens de la terminer.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires que ce soit des lecteurs avec des comptes ou des anonymes. Sans vous, je n'aurais été rien. Merci.

Je remercie également les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favorites et en following.

N'oubliez de me laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait sur ce prologue et sur l'histoire en générale pour savoir si elle vous a plu. Merci d'avance.

J'espère vous retrouver sur mon autre histoire en collaboration avec KazumiiChaan.

Je ne vous quitte pas longtemps car j'ai en projet une autre histoire qui devrait bientôt arriver et j'espère vous revoir aussi sur cette nouvelle histoire.

A bientôt et encore une fois merci.


End file.
